


Out Of Place

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Fiction, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Romance, Turtlecest, Yaoi, prose, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how he got here, or even where here is. but as he makes his way home Mikey can tell that something is wrong. All around him things have changed yet somehow stayed the same. Now his brothers are acting strange and telling him they watched him die. </p><p>What is going on? Can Mikey get things back to how they used to be; or will he find that the change is for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He coughed and gagged, as he felt the air rush out of his lungs. He struggled to stay upright, staggering around as he tried to look around; instead he fell to his knees as a wave of nausea inducing dizziness washed over him. His body wouldn’t stop shaking. All around him it felt like the world was spinning; forcing him to do the only thing he could, which was to grip the ground under his fingers and wait for the spinning to stop. He could hear sounds all around him; cars honking, people talking, planes flying over head. Lights blasted at him, bathing him in their illumination, blinding him, pressing down on him.

But no one was screaming or trying to kill him, so he was pretty sure no one was able to see him. clamping his eyes shut Mikey felt his stomach lurch sickeningly. A moment later his sides heaved as the entire contents of his stomach erupted from his mouth, as he became violently sick. 

Even as he knelt there, clutching to the rooftop throwing his guts up he forced himself to keep breathing. All the while doing his best not to inhale any of the foul sludge that was coming from his mouth in waves.

Tears trickled down the sides of his face and he continued to vomit. His throat burned and ached, his stomach felt horribly empty all of a sudden, and his head felt like it was going to split open. All of these things coming together and combining to make him feel even worse than he already did. 

His stomach gave one final lurch before the nausea left him allowing him to stop vomiting. Coughing and gasping he struggled to crawl away from the foul smelling puddle he’d created; Whimpering as he felt bits of the vile substance clinging to the skin on his hands and kness. 

What was going on? One moment he’d been…….

He wracked his brains. What had he been doing before this? But his thoughts were cut off as another wave of nausea washed over him. Whimpering he reached out, grabbing into a small pipe that was sticking out of the roof he was on. The moment his fingers touched the metal he felt a little bit better. It felt good to hold onto something solid as the world around him continued to spin and shake, making him feel like he was stuck in some kind of washing machine. 

He forced himself to breath, inhaling lungfuls of air as he pushed his face so it was pressed against his wrists. He whimpered and moaned as wave after wave of furious shudders and trembled wracked his body. 

And then all at once it stopped. The world stopped spinning, he stopped shaking, even the pounding pain in his head vanished, leaving him along holding desperately to the pipe.

Panting softly Mikey released the pipe he’d been holding onto. Slowly he moved, using the pipe as a kind of cane as he struggled to get to his feet. for the most part his body had stopped shaking, although every so often a tremor would still run up his legs making him clutch the pipe as though it were his lifeline. 

Once he was fully upright he opened his eyes. He was on a rooftop and if the buildings around him were any indication…..

Frowning Mikey found he did not recognize any of the nearby buildings. He and his brothers had patrolled most of the city, s the sight of unfamiliar buildings was slightly alarming to him. 

He bit his lip, doing his best to stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t help him right now. It would only make things worse. 

Still clinging to the pipe Mikey slowly looked around, scanning the nearby buildings for any indication of where he was. His eyes narrowed as he found something he recognized, a billboard for an Asian noodle house. he’d seen the bill board before in the china town district; which meant that’s where he was now.

Closing his eyes for a moment Michelangelo went over his mental map of the city. If he was in china town then the nearest manhole cover was just off…….23rd and Kel; in a back alley.

Nodding to himself Mikey opened his eyes before taking a few hesitant steps. He was glad the world had stopped spinning. Once he was sure he wouldn’t collapse he moved, heading towards the edge of the building before readying himself to make the jump to the next building. 

He did as splinter had taught him so many years ago. Take a deep breath, start to run, inhale before you push off, and…..

The moment his feet left the roof he knew something was off. Sailing through the air Mikey found that he’d pushed off the roof with too much force. Effect was that instead of landing in the middle of the roof as he’d been taught to do, he sailed over his intended target; instead landing on the far side of the roof barely a few feet from the edge. 

Biting his lip Mikey went over his movement in his head. He hadn’t meant to push off with such force. In fact if he was honest he’d pushed off with less force than he usually did. Why then had he passed his targeted landing zone? 

After several moments he made up his mind, perhaps traveling by rooftop was too dangerous right now. Moving to the other side of the rooftop Mikey swung up and over before clambering down the fire escape and into the back street behind the building.

Moving through the shadows Mikey found himself glad that he did not have to travel very far to find the manhole cover he was looking for. As it was is took him half an hour of running through alleys and back streets before he reached the alley he wanted to be in.

Stepping into the alley Mikey began to look for the manhole cover. He remembered it was towards the middle of the alleyway, next to a large green dumpster. However after several moments of searching a frown spread across his face as he discovered that there was no manhole. 

Nervously he rubbed his arm. He was sure there was one here. He and his brothers had used it on several occasions. One time he’d even hit his head as he’d jumped into the hole. Yet now the manhole was gone, having seemingly vanished into thin air. 

Taking several deep breaths he moved, forcing himself to go slow and research the alley. But it made no difference; try as he might he simply could not find the cover or the manhole. Even when he was sure he was standing on the exact spot where the hole should be.

He felt his stomach flip nervously as a small pang of panic rippled through his body. He needed to get underground. The longer he stayed on the surface the greater his chances were of being seen or caught. He reached out, gripping the sides of a nearby dumpster to keep himself from freaking out. 

He did as Leo had once told him, taking in several deep breaths, holding them for a few seconds before letting them go; doing his best to ignore the truly horrific smell that was coming from the dumpster he was holding on to. 

But the breathing worked and soon he felt the panic wash away, leaving him with a kind of calm nervousness. Obviously the city had paved over the manhole. Nodding to himself Mikey decided that MUST have been what had happened; which meant he needed to move on. The next nearest manhole was at 18th and Conk; only a few blocks away. 

Leaving the alley Mikey did his best to stick to the shadows as he slowly made his way towards the next manhole. Vaguely he wished he could travel by rooftops, which certainly would have been faster. But almost at once he dismissed the idea. 

A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he spotted the manhole he was looking for. Rushing towards the cover, Mikey grunted as he struggled to lift the large cast iron lid that covered the entrance to the tunnels. Normally Raphael or Leo would lift up the covers to get them access; but without them around it was up to him. 

After several moments of heaving and struggling he managed to pry the metal cover up before pushing it aside and letting it hit the ground with a loud ‘clang’.

Panting Mikey reached up, wiping away the small beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead before swinging around and lowering himself into the sewer hole. Reaching out to grip the manhole cover he’d worked so hard to pry free, Mikey let go of the edge of the hole and used his body weight to pull the cover back over the hole before dropping down into the sewers below.

Splashing down into the tunnels before Mikey let out a small sigh of relief. Down here in the sewers he was less likely to be seen, which meant he didn’t have to spend so much time skulking and hiding in the shadows. As he moved through the sewers however Mikey could not help but feel as though something was wrong. 

For one the sewers felt…….different. Yes there had always been walkways on either sides of the tunnels but…..when had they gotten so big? Not only that but half a dozen times he expected to find a tunnel branching out from the main line only to find solid wall. Frowning Mikey continued on his way; his frown increasing as he found that there appeared to be a dozen or so new tunnels he’d never seen before in places where there had been none only days ago. 

Even with this sudden bizarre transformation of the sewer system it took Mikey only a hour to find the wall that Donnie had rigged up the hide the lair. Pausing for a moment Mikey rubbed his eyes. 

He felt lightheaded, something about all these sudden changes was disconcerting to him. It threw him off, made him feel as though his world had been spun around and flipped upside down. Shaking his head he pushed past the confusion. Reaching out Mikey pushed against the brick that activated the machines which would release the door and allow him to enter the lair. 

Except that the brick didn’t move. Frowning Mikey pushed harder. He knew that sometimes the brick got stuck. And yet even with the increased pressure he was putting on it, the brick wasn't moving. Pushing with all his strength Mikey let out a slightly panicked whimper as he found the brick did not move. 

What was going on? First the surface felt wrong, then the sewers had been wrong, and now……

Another whimper escaped from him as he desperately began to hit the brick. “come on…..come on……please……come on…..”

But it was no use, no matter how hard he struck the brick it never moved. Panic rippled through Mikey’s body. Everything was wrong, something had happened to him, and now everything was wrong. Grabbing his nunchuks Mikey lashed out, striking the brick repeatedly; filling the air around him with the sound of the wooden handles hitting the hard stone. 

He began to plead with the wall, tears trickling down the sides of his face as he prayed that the next time his weapon hit the brick it would activate and reveal the entrance to the lair. But his prayers went unanswered. His muscles ached forcing him to stop his desperate pounding, as he instead slowly sunk to the ground.

He bit his lip, struggling to keep the waves of despair and panic that were welling up in his stomach and chest, in check. This was wrong, this was all wrong he was sure he was in the right place, he was certain this was the wall that the lair was behind. 

Reaching up Mikey covered his eyes, allowing for only a few seconds the feelings of helplessness and panic to wash over him. The tears became stronger, rushing down the sides of his face as his shoulders began to shake. What was going on?

Somehow things had changed. Everything felt different and wrong. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to remember how things had gotten this way. He struggled to think, to remember what had happened. He was Michelangelo. He had 3 brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. They were all ninjas in training. Yes that much he remembered. 

Forcing himself to take several deep breaths Mikey nodded to himself. He could remember the years of training they had all gone through. Wracking his brains Mikey did his best to pull up the most recent memory he could think of. 

He…….he’d been……..in the lair…….he’d finished making dinner and had called his brothers…….but Donnie hadn’t come to eat. He’d fixed Donnie a bowl of the soup he’d made and brought it to him in his lab. 

Mikey’s brow furrowed as he struggled to remember more. Donnie had hunched over his computer, working so hard that he hadn’t even heard Mikey come in. He’d…….called out to him, told him it was time for a break so he could eat. But……Donnie had brushed it off, he was close to some kind of breakthrough with……..something. 

The memory was becoming fuzzy now. He remembered setting the bowl of soup down and asking Donnie to please take a break. But……..but Donnie had told him to go away. that……that someone like Mikey could never understand how important what Donnie was working on was. 

Mikey bit his lip as Donnie’s hurtful words echoed in his mind. He was used to the small jabs and put-downs he got from his brothers. He’d grown up as the youngest brother, so he was used to his brothers getting annoyed with him. But that did not make their offhanded comments and remarks hurt any less. Each time Raph called him a loser or Donnie insulted his intelligence his heart would clench in a small amount of pain. Only his older brother Leo showed him real compassion, often tutoring him in meditation or helping him to practice his martial arts. But recently…..

Mikey shook his head. This wasn't helping. He needed to think logically and avoid getting worked up. 

Taking several deep breaths Mikey did his best to bring his emotions back under control. Now was not the time to panic. Sniffing softly Mikey wiped away the tears that still clung to his face. as he did so something caught his eye, a tubing of wires that ran along the bottom of the wall. On its own this was nothing new, tubing like this often house electrical cables, phone lines, and other important wiring that helped the subway system to function properly. 

But what drew his attention was a section of the tubing that had been replaced recently with a section of tubing that branched out, where someone had spliced into the cables.

Mikey felt a jolt of hope ripple through his body. Years ago he’d helped carry tools and materials as Donnie had gone around and used such techniques to siphon power from the City’s power grid in order to power the lair. He reached out, gently touching the pipe as if to make sure it was real. Another jolt of hope rippled through his as his fingers connected with the cool plastic.

He began to move, following the tubing down the tunnel and around several twists and turns. As he did so he found more bits of wire and tubing that had been spliced only helping to strength his hope that he was going in the right direction. Turning a corner Mikey skidded to a halt as he found the wire and tubes he was fallowing snaked up the wall before vanishing into a junction box. 

Taking a deep breath Mikey did his best to keep his hands from shaking as he reached out to touch and open the junction box. As the metal door swung open Mikey found himself looking at a dozen or so circuit breakers and switches, each of them clearly labeled as gas, power, water.

But it was one switch in particular that drew his attention. This switch was at the bottom of the breaker box, and unlike the other switches was not labeled with words but instead a small doodle. 

Mikey reached out, running his fingers along the crude drawing of a turtle. If he didn’t know better he would have guessed it was something he would have drawn when he’d been younger. The squiggly lines certainly made it look like some of the artwork he’d done when he’d been a baby. 

Biting his lip Mikey closed his eyes and said a small prayer before flipping the switch. A moment later the sound of some kind of engine reached his ears. Stepping back Mikey watched amazed as a section of the wall next to the junction box slowly began to recede, revealing a doorway that led to a hidden passageway behind the wall. 

Taking a deep breath Mikey stepped through the doorway. The moment he was on the other side the motor kicked on again, sliding the section of wall back into place, sealing him in the tunnel. Swallowing nervously Mikey began to move, following the dimly lit tunnel he was in. vaguely he was thankful for the set of rope lights that lined the roof of the tunnel, the light might not have been super bright, but in some way it was comforting to him. 

Reaching the end of the tunnel Mikey’s eyes widened as he stepped out into a large round open space. In front of him he could see where someone had set up a kind of living room, complete with a couch, some chairs, and a dozen or so TVs all stacked on top of each other. 

To his right a kitchen had been set up, and to his left some kind of gym with a dozen or so weights and a punching bag that hung from the balcony of the second floor. Along each wall a dozen or so doorways led off into other rooms.

“H….hello?” Mikey’s voice shook slightly as he called out, the sound of his words echoing back at him making him wince slightly. After several moments without a reply he tried again. “Is…..is anyone he-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as a unmistakable sound of breaking glass cut through the relative silence of the room. Flinching Mikey spun in the direction the sound had come from. 

There, standing in one of the doorways that lined the walls……..

Mikey felt a wave of relief wash over him as he found Donatello standing in one of the doorways staring at him. Smiling weakly Mikey spoke to his brother. “Donnie…..what’s going on? Why is everything different?”

Donnie didn’t speak, instead only stood the doorway as if frozen in place. at his feet were the remains of the plate and bowl he’d been carrying. Donnie’s eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Mikey who shifted slightly. 

“Umm………earth to Donnie? What’s wrong?” He watched his brother, noting Donnie’s hands were shaking slightly. taking a small step towards his purple brother Mikey opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off as a new voice met his ears. 

“Donnie what was………that?”

Turning Mikey found that Raph had emerged from another room. Like Donnie, Raph had also frozen in his doorway, his eyes having gone wide as he stared at Mikey who began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his brothers’ combined staring. 

“uhhhhh…….guys? what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“M…..M……Mikey?”

Turning towards the sound of the new voice Mikey found that Leo had appeared. However unlike Donnie and Raph, Leo was not frozen in place but moving. Slowly staggering towards him as though in a daze before…..

Mikey staggered slightly as Leo grabbed him, wrapping his arm around Mikey’s shoulders before pulling him into a shaky hug. Instantly Mikey could tell something was wrong. He’d seen Leo upset before, normally after he and Raph got into a particularly vicious argument; but he’d never seen his brother like THIS. 

He’d never seen Leo’s entire body shake and tremble. Never felt his brother hug him so tightly that it almost hurt. Never seen his other brothers at such a lose that they simply froze where they were, unable to speak or move. 

“Le….Leo……what’s wrong?” Leo pulled back to stare at him as though stunned by his question. Seizing the chance Mikey spoke again. he knew that if he didnot apologize for making his brothers worry they would all become mad a him. “I’m……I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I…….I…..dont know what happened. I….I remember bringing Donnie some soup and then-”

“you died.”

Mikey froze as the words left Leo’s mouth. it was his turn to stare, his eyes going wide as Leo pulled him into another tight hug. His mind struggled to understand what Leo had said. He’d…..died? “Le….Leo? What…….what do you mean?”

Again Leo pulled away, looking at him for a few moments before speaking again. as he did so Mikey fund that Leo’s voice quivered and shook and was abnormally hoarse. “You…….you died. The foot…….they discovered our lair…….they……..you were fighting with Hun. You….said you had a plan……..and you……..you……” 

Mikey watched as tears began to slide down the sides of Leo’s face. “You lured Hun into Donnie’s lab and………..then you blew the lab up….with you still inside.”

Slowly Mikey shook his head. “Leo……..that’s not possible. I don't know ANYONE named Hun. And I don't ever remember the foot invading the lair. The last thing I remember was……..brining Donnie soup……and him getting mad me cause I was interrupting his work.”

Reaching out Mikey touched his brother’s shoulder in an attempt to calm Leo, who continued to stare and gawk at him. Gripping Leo’s shoulder as tightly as he could Mikey spoke. “Leo….what’s going on? Why is everything is different?”

But Leo continued to slowly shake his head at Mikey. “But….we……we found your body……we…..we buried you. There’s……….it……….you died.”

Mikey growled. Something was wrong, why wasn't Leo making any sense. “LEO I’M NOT DEAD. I’M STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU. PLEASE…….WHAT IS GOING ON?”

A moment later Leo staggered away from him, backing up and acting as if Mikey had suddenly sprouted a second head all the while muttering, “You died.”

Biting his lip Mikey felt his hands shake as he turned to look at Donnie who had managed to take a step towards him. He watched as slowly Donnie took another step, then another, and another until……. “M….Mikey…….is……is it really……you?”

Slowly Donnie reached out, his hand coming to brush against Mikey’s shoulder. Biting his lip Mikey spoke. “D….Donnie……I…….I’m sorry I bothered you while you were working. Please.......make them stop saying i'm dead......please....... I…….i’m sor-”

But his words came to an abrupt end as Donnie pulled him into a tight hug just as Leo had done. Mikey gasped, as Donnie’s grip sent small lashed of pain through his ribs and spine. “D….d…..Donnie……to tight……”

A moment later Donnie released him, stepping back to stare at him for a moment before speaking. “We…..we watched you die Mikey.” 

Mikey growled. This all had to be some kind of joke. Some way for his brothers to get back at him for always bugging them and being in their way. Taking a step forward Mikey spoke in an angry tone. “STOP SAYING THAT. IT’S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE. I’M NOT DEAD. SO JUST DROP THE JOKE GUYS……please.......it's not funny anymore.”

“It’s no joke my son.”

Spinning around Mikey’s eyes widened as he found master splinter standing behind him. as he opened his mouth to speak Mikey froze. When had splinter’s hair become so grey? “M….master……splinter…….what…..what are you talking about?”

He watched as splinter continued to look at him for a moment before speaking again. “You sacrificed yourself to kill Hun and save the rest of your family. I……we all saw it happen.”

Mikey took a small step backwards. He could feel his heart rate increasing. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. His mind refused to work, refused to understand what his brothers and father were saying; that he was…….had

“N…..no……no…….no this isn’t right. I’m not dead. I’M NOT DEAD!” He yelled the last words at his family, who all recoiled at the sound of his shrill voice. “STOP IT GUYS. IT’S NOT FUNNY. PLEASE. LOOK I’M SORRY I ALWAYS BUG AND ANNOY YOU GUYS. BUT PLEASE……THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE. THIS…….it’s...........I’m not……..”

The world was spinning again, everything felt like it was pressing down on him. He swayed unsteadily from side to shade, his vision blurring and swimming as he struggled to stay upright. he tried to turn and look at Leo; the one brother who showed hi the most kinship. "pl....please......Leo......" he tried to move, to take a step towards his oldest brother. He felt the world spin violently and suddenly he was falling, the floor rushing up to meet him. "MY SON!" he felt a pair of arms grab his shoulder, keeping him from hitting the floor. fog was filling his brain, making him feel confused and stupid. Vaguely he was aware tat he was speaking. "Wrong....everything is.....wrong......it's all.......wrong." around him he could hear voices, his brothers speaking; but try as he might he could not understand what they were saying. each of their voices sounded as though they were not only underwater but talking from far away. black spots began to appear in his field of vision slowly growing until he could see nothing but ink dark blackness. "Everything......is........wrong." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

 

It felt like he was floating. As though someone had taken his body and laid it out in a pool of shallow water. Slowly he felt the world change, the subtle numbness that had helped him to ‘float’ replaced by a warm softness.

His response was automatic, a small churr of approval rumbling from his throat as he squirmed and wiggled, trying to cover more of his body with the soft warmth that was so comforting. He gripped the softness, pulling it in closer, wrapping it around his body until he could feel nothing but it.

Around him he could hear echoes, voices; people talking. But he ignored them; the softness was all he needed to focus on. It was all that mattered right now. But the voices were getting louder now, their words starting to make sense as though the person who was speaking was coming closer.

“Is he a clone?” “Where did he come from?” “What’s going on?”

He tried to push the voices away, trying to burry himself in the soft comforting warmth that was starting to slip away. He whimpered as he felt the warmth begin to ebb away; silently pleading with it not to leave.

The voices were growing louder now, but there was more now. He became aware of a dull throbbing in his head, and his stomach let out a loud growl as he began to realize just how hungry he was.

The last of the warmth left him, making him whimper as……

“My son?”

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking as he found his vision blurry. Slowly he moved, using what felt like a massive amount of strength to turn his head and look in the direction the voice had spoken from. Continuing to blink he looked blearily at master splinter who was sitting next to him.

“Ma…..mast…..” but his words were cough off as his words aggravated his throat making him cough. He hunched over, coughing and gagging as he struggled to rewet his throat which had become impossibly dry. Gasping for air Mikey moaned as his coughing subsided slightly. Groaning Mikey managed to whisper, “W…..w…..water.”

He watched, his vision still blurry as splinter moved, picking up a small cup of water before leaning in to press and tip the edge of the cup against Mikey’s lips. He drank greedily, taking several large mouthfuls of water. As he did so he felt some water trickle down his chin. He groaned as the water rushed down helping to soothe his dry throat.

Soon the cup was empty. Leaning back Mikey groaned as he allowed his eyes to drift closed for a moment. Next to him splinter set the cup down before speaking. “My son……are you alright?”

Mikey nodded. “Y…..yes…….I……but…..I had the weirdest dream…….leo, and Donnie kept saying I had died. It…..id didn’t like it.”

Next to him he felt his father sigh. “My son……”

Nodding slowly Mikey spoke. “I know splinter. It’s a stupid thing to dream but-”

“It’s true.” Splinter’s words made Mikey’s eyes widen. Turning Mikey stared at splinter, watching as his vision slowly became to sharpen and clear to reveal a face that was much greyer than he remembered it being.

Mikey groaned. “No…….no this is all wrong.”

He made no attempt to hold back the tears that began to drip down the sides of his face. this couldn't be real. Next to him splinter spoke. “My son…..”

But Mikey shook his head. “No…..don’t……I want to go home……..I don't like it here.”

Next to him splinter shifted, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder. Looking down at splinter’s hand Mikey found that unlike his own father’s fur which was brown and black; this splinter’s fur was most grey with only a few flecks of brown. After a moment splinter gave his shoulder and gentle squeeze before speaking. “I know not how you came to be here. I don't know if it was an accident, or fate, or some kind of magic. But I DO know this, I will do everything within my power to help you. Do you understand?”

Mikey sniffed but nodded. Watched as splinter gave him a weak smile before continuing. “Now…..Donatello wishes to speak with you. Do you feel well enough to speak with him?”

Taking a deep breath Mikey nodded. Again Splinter smiled at him. “Very well. I shall go and collect him. I will return.”

Nodding Mikey watched as splinter stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. As splinter moved away from him, Mikey felt his eyes widen as he found that splinter had seemingly shrunk and was now probably the same height he was. He watched as splinter slowly moved towards the door that led from the room. As he reached the doorway splinter opened the door and stuck his head out of the room. “Donatello please come.”

Mikey watched as the aged rat stepped aside allowing Donatello to step into the room before closing the door behind him. he shrank back slightly as Donatello fixed him with a firm gaze.

Shifting Mikey sat up, pulling his knees against his chest as he watched Donatello step forward and take a seat in a nearby chair. “H……hello.”

Mikey bit his lip, noting that Donnie seemed to be about as nervous as he was right now. Swallowing nervously Mikey nodded slowly. “H…..h……hello.”

He watched as Donnie continued to look at him, his curious eyes roaming over Mikey’s defensive stance before speaking softly. “How…..how are you feeling?”

He watched as across from him Mikey shifted, squeezing his knees tighter against his chest. “I…..I want to go home.”

Nodding slowly Donnie spoke. “and this……isn’t your home?”

Mikey shook his head. “N….no.”

Donnie nodded. “What….what is your home like?”

He watched as Mikey shifted before speaking. “It’s……it’s not……here. It’s………not……….”

Donnie watched as more tears began to fall from Mikey’s eyes. He reacted out of instinct, moving from his chair to hug his brother. He hated it when Mikey cried. It stirred some instinctual need to comfort his youngest brother.

But the moment he left his chair Mikey recoiled, whimpering and shrinking back as though scared he was going to be hurt.

It took all of Donatello’s strength to make himself step back and sit back down in his chair. After several moments splinter spoke from his spot off to the side. “Donatello…….perhaps it would be best if we moved on to another subject.”

Biting his lip Donnie nodded, searching for another topic. “Wh….what is the last thing you remember?”

He watched as Mikey shifted sniffing softly before frowning as he tried to remember. “I……I remember…….a few…..weeks ago…….I…….I brought you soup………but you…..got mad at me and told me……..” Donnie felt his heart clench painfully as Mikey’s shoulders slumped slightly as his head dipped sadly. “…..you told me to go away. That I was too dumb to understand how important your work was.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie did his best to keep himself seated. Never in his life had he called any of his brothers dumb. Yes maybe once or twice when he had been a child and not able to express his frustrations, but not since he’d become older. He knew his words could hurt his family, so he took particular care to choose his words carefully.

Taking another breath Donnie spoke. “Then what?”

Across from him Mikey shook his head. “I……that’s it…..that’s the last thing I can remember.”

Nodding slowly Donnie began to think. “Can…….can you remember what I was working on?”

He watched as again Mikey’s brow furrowed as he struggled to remember. After a moment Mikey looked up at him. “It was a door.”

Donnie cocked his head. “A door?”

Mikey bit his lip but nodded. “It’s……..the kraang use it. It lets them leave dimension X and come into our dimension.”

Donnie felt his eyes widen. Leaning back in his chair Donnie could not help but let out a kind of relieved giggle. Things were starting to make sense now. Across from him Mikey was looking nervously at him. “W….what?”

Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke. “It……I think I know what happened But………” chewing on his lip Donnie looked at the turtle laying in front of him. His eyes roved over this Mikey’s smaller body, his skin which appeared to be more like normal skin and less like the callus scaled flesh they all had. He could see the fatigue in the younger turtle’s eyes and Donnie could easily guess just how tired Mikey was, especially if his suspicions were correct.

Sighing softly Donnie spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. “Mikey….do you feel well enough to stand up?”

He watched as Mikey’s eyes flicked up to look at him confused for a moment before nodding slowly. “Ye….yes. Why?”

Donatello was silent for a moment; he could feel splinter’s eyes watching him as he chose his words carefully. “I want you to be present when I explain to my brothers what is going on. Would that be alright?”

Slowly Mikey nodded. “Yeah……ok.”

Nodding Donnie bit his lip before continuing. “but…..before we talk to the others…….I need something from you.”

Mikey cocked his head to the side, “Wh….what?”

Donnie smiled as pleasantly as he could before speaking. “I need a small sample of your blood.”

He watched as the young turtle’s eyes widened and he shrank back in fear. Putting his hands up Donnie spoke, hoping to reassure Mikey. “I promise it won’t hurt; and it will help me to know for sure if my suspicions are true.”

He watched as in front of him Mikey shifted uncomfortably for several moments before responding. “Do…..do you promise it won’t hurt?”

Smiling Donnie nodded. “Yes I promise. And with it I’ll know with near certainty about what has happened to you.”

He watched, slowly studying the small turtle in front of him as Mikey continued to shift uncomfortably for several more moments before responding. As Mikey spoke his voice quivered in fear. “O……ok.”

Smiling Donnie moved, turning around to pull open a drawer from his desk before producing a small syringe and needle. Turning back Donnie watched as Mikey recoiled slightly, his eyes flickering towards splinter who seemed to instantly understand what was needed of him.

Moving in, splinter reached out, carful to move slowly as he touched Mikey’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He could feel the small turtle shaking as Donnie moved closer.

Gently splinter moved, rubbing the young turtle’s arm in the manner that he’d once used to calm his youngest son, whenever he was scared.

“Shhhhhhh everything will be-” but splinter broke off as the youngest son moved, grabbing a handful of his robes before burying his face against his chest and letting out a pained sob. Biting his lip splinter shifted, looking up at his genius son before moving to wrap both his arms around the obviously terrified turtle that was now desperately clinging to him.

Gently he held the scared turtle, doing his best to soothe him as Donnie reached out and touched his arm. Splinter bit his lip, feeling his heart clench as Michelangelo let out a pained sob and pished his face harder against splinter’s chest.

It was like a trance came over him. Leaning in splinter began to gently nuzzle the young turtle’s head, just as he had done for his own son so many years ago. He began to hum softly, the tune he’d hummed for Michelangelo on those nights when nightmares would leave him scared and trembling.

He watched as Donatello angled Michelangelo’s arm, readying it before moving to……

Splinter’s grip on Michelangelo’s body tightened as Donatello pressed the tip of the needle against his skin.

As the needle pierced his skin Mikey let out a loud whimper. He felt shame well up in his gut as the needle moved deeper and deeper into his body. He was a ninja. He’d been trained to be a shadow warrior. Why then was the sight of a needle enough to reduce him to a sobbing quivering mess? Why couldn't he be brave like Leo or Raph?

Against his will he let out another loud whimper. He could feel the needle under his skin, cold and soulless. It felt wrong, like something had invaded his body and was now looking for the best way to hurt him.

A moment later he let out another sob as a new sensation moved through his arm. He gasped in a mixture of shock and horror as he felt blood slowly begin to leave his arm. He buried his face against splinter’s chest, tears streaming down his face. He could hear splinter humming, the old rats hands gently running and rubbing his head and neck, trying to soothe him.

He felt the shame in his stomach grow. How could splinter look at him now and not think he was a failure? How anyone look at him and not find him pathetic? As those thoughts rushed through his mind he began to cry even harder. He wasn't a failure. He tried, he worked as hard as he could to try and be better but no matter how hard he worked it was never enough.

“I’m…..sorry.” he felt splinter shift slightly, pulling away to look at him.

Splinter looked down at the nearly hysterical young turtle that clung to him. “My son?”

He looked down at the young turtle watching as he struggled to breath, his head tilting up to look at splinter who felt his heart clench painfully. The look of terror and fear filled every part of the Michelangelo’s face as he continued to look up at splinter before…..

“I’m sorry………I’m sorry I’m so…….pathetic……I’m so sorry.”

Splinter felt his hearts break at the young turtle’s words. Leaning in splinter cupped Michelangelo’s face in his hands and spoke in a kind but firm voice. “My son, you are not pathetic. Having fears does not make you pathetic. Do you understand?”

He watched as the young turtle shifted, his eyes flicking down. Reaching out splinter touched his chin, tilting it up so they were once again looking at each other. “Say you understand Michelangelo.”

He watched as the young turtle’s eyes flickered for a moment before his spoke; his voice quivering slightly as he did so. “I……I…..I under….understand.”

Nodding reassuringly at the young turtle splinter glanced up at Donatello who smiled and shifted, removing the needle from Mikey’s skin before setting the blood filled syringe on a nearby table.

Turning back Donatello bit his lip. When they had been younger Mikey had been scared of needles but over the years that fear had lessened into a mere disliking of them. But that obviously not happened with this Mikey, if anything this Mikey appeared to be more scared of needles than before.

It pained Donatello to see his ‘brother’ like this. Regardless of if his suspicions were true or not, he could not get over the fact that he had caused this. It was his fault Mikey was now shaking and crying. Not only that but it was his job to fix it.

Moving forward Donatello slowly leaned in, wrapping his own arms around his father and the younger turtle, adding himself to their hug. He bit his lip, his heart clenching as he realized just how much Mikey was shaking. He did his best to be comforting, holding and cradling Mikey just as he had done so many years ago when they had been children.

Slowly Mikey began to calm down. His trembles became smaller and smaller until finally they stopped. Yet still they remained huddled together in their hug, silently offering Mikey love. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, it could have been minutes it could have been hours, it simply didn’t matter.

Regardless of son’s suspicions Splinter could not deny how good it felt to hold his youngest son again. He been there, he’d watched Mikey die, seen the sneer of triumph as Mikey had pushed the button that had set off the bombs Donatello kept in his lab in case they were ever attacked and he needed to destroy his work. At the time it had felt…..unreal, like something out of a dream

But slowly as days, weeks and months had gone by the painful truth had set in. it hadn’t been a dream. Michelangelo really was dead. For a long time they had all struggled with the loss. Raph had become soft filled with a sense of sorrow and despair as though he was holding himself personally responsible for Michelangelo’s death. Leo had become depressed and no amount of training or meditation had helped to ease the burden of guilt he’d put on himself. And Donnie had retreated into his work shop, burying himself in a world of logic and reason in an attempt to distance himself from the world.

Sighing softly splinter shifted, turning his head to look at his genius son. Donatello’s eyes were closed, a look of loving concern covering his face, directed at the young turtle they were both hugging. Vaguely splinter wondered how similar this Michelangelo was to his own. Was he just as energetic and happy? Did he had the save pools of seemingly endless energy? Was he just as kind and compassionate as Michelangelo had been? Did he love his family in the same way?

But a gentle snore was enough to pull splinter from his thoughts. Looking down at the young turtle splinter could not help but smile as he found that Mikey had fallen asleep.

Looking up at his son splinter spoke softly. “perhaps it would be wise to let him sleep.”

Donatello nodded and shifted, pulling away from them, allowing splinter to move and lay the young turtle down on the bed before slowly covering him with the warm blanket he’d used before.

Picking up the syringe of blood Donatello looked at it nervous. Were his suspicions correct? Was it possible that the Michelangelo sleeping in front of them was….from another dimension?

“come my son, let us leave our guest to sleep in peace.”

Nodding to splinter Donnie continued to look at the sleeping turtle for only a moment more before turning and following his father out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Slowly Mikey blinked at Donatello who continued to look at him. Next to Donatello, Raph was staring at his genius brother, making no attempt to hide his mouth which was hanging open in shock at what Donatello had said. On Donatello’s other side Leo sat in stunned silence, his eyes regularly flickering between his brother and Mikey.

Swallowing nervously Mikey spoke. “You……think I’m……..from another dimension?”

Across from him Donatello nodded. “Yes. It’s the only explanation I can think of that is supported by all the evidence I have.”

Mikey shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Donatello shrugged. “Well for one thing your blood type is different. Our Mikey had ‘O’ blood. That’s why we always used his if we needed a transfusion.  
But your blood type is AB-. It a completely different blood time. But it’s more than just that.”

From his spot in his seat splinter spoke. “Speak plainly Donatello.”

Sighing softly Donatello smiled weakly at Mikey before continuing. “Your blood has antibodies to diseases I’ve never seen before. Not only that but the trace amounts of mutagen that is in your blood, it’s more complex than the traces in all of ours. I’m sure if I ran other tests I could find more way that you’re different but those are the big ones. And because of them and what you’ve told me, it’s my conclusion that you’re not ‘our’…..” Donatello gestured to Leo and Raph as well as himself. “……Mikey but instead from a parallel dimension.”

Swallowing again Mikey spoke. “So……so what now? How do I get back?”

Across from him, Mikey watched as Donatello sighed sadly before shaking his head slowly. “I……I don't know.”

Mikey felt his heart clench as panic rippled through him. “W…what do you mean? What do you mean you don't know? I’ve got to get back!”

He didn’t mean to shout the last bit. It felt like the chair he was sitting on had been jerked out from under him. his mouth opened and closed but no words came out as he struggled to understand just what he’d been told.

Across from him Donatello leaned in trying to reassure him. “Obviously I’ll do some research and see if there is anything I can do but……for now……I think you’re gunna have to-”

But his words were cut off as Mikey stood up suddenly. Donatello’s eyes widened in shock as he watched the small turtle pant and gasp his sides shaking and heaving as he struggled to breath. Tears were trickling down the sides of his face and Donatello could not help but notice just how pale his skin had gotten.

“N……no…….” Mikey’s voice was weak. Slowly he began to shake his head, the rest of his body begin to shake too. “no…..no….no…..NO…….” This was all a dream. That’s what it was, it was one really long really detailed, REALLY horrible dream. None of this was real. Any moment he’d opened his eyes and be back in his room in his lair with HIS family.

He clamped his eyes willing himself to wake up from the dream. It wasn't th first time he'd forced himself to wake up. but when he opened his eyes nothing had changed, he was still here, sitting in a kitchen that wasn't his being stared at by creatures who may have looked like his family but…..

***SMACK***

Pain lanced through the side of Mikey’s face as he slapped himself. Forcing himself to work through the pain Mikey moved, readying to slap himself again when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

He struggled against the grip, trying to throw off Raphael who had grabbed his arm and the back of his head and was now restraining him from hitting himself again. He couldn't stop the tears that were running down the sides of his face. “This is a dream. It’s not…….IT’S NOT REAL!”

He shouted the words, continuing to struggle as Raphael’s grip on him tightened. He had to wake up. His brothers would be mad at him if he slept for to long. It was all a dream. He had to wake up. He…..had……

Raphael grunted in surprise as Mikey’s body went limp, seemingly to crumple in on itself. Nervously Raphael looked to his brothers unsure of what to do, but his attention was drawn back to Mikey as the young turtle let out a sob. “No……no…….this is wrong……it’s all wrong…….”

Chewing his lip Raphael made up his mind, pulling the young turtle’s body against his own in what he hoped was a reassuring hug. “Hey, listen. Everything will be ok.”

He felt Mikey shake his head. “No……it’s all wrong…….”

Biting his lip Raph shifted, pulling back while at the same time kneeling down so he was level with Mikey’s face. “Hey….listen to me…..”

When Mikey didn’t respond Raphael gave him a gentle shake before speaking in a firmer voice. “LISTEN TO ME.”

He watched as Mikey’s eyes flickered up to connect with him. Smiling at the small turtle Raphael continued. “I know……I know things seem pretty bad right now. But……but we’ll fix this ok? I promise we’ll fix this. We’ll get you back home where you belong. Ok?”

He watched as in front of him Mikey sniffed loudly but nodded. “O…..ok.”

Raph's smile widened. “Good. And in the mean time we’ll do whatever we can to make you feel welcome. Isn’t that right guys?”

As he spoke Raphael glanced up at Donnie and Leo who all nodded.

Looking back to Mikey, Raphael had been about to speak when he froze. Raphael swallowed, his throat having gone suddenly dry as he continued to look into the startling blue eyes that were gazing up at him. Those eyes…….they were…….so similar to Michelangelo's; same shade, same shape, even the flecks of dark blue that dotted them were the same. It almost……looked like…..

Biting his lip Raphael forced himself to think. No, no this was not Michelangelo; not THEIR Michelangelo at any rate. “Why…..” Raphael’s voice shook slightly. “Why don't we show you around the lair?”

He watched as in front of him Mikey looked nervously around before nodding slowly. “O…..ok.”

Smiling at the smaller turtle Raphael stood up, his eyes connecting with Leo’s for a moment, passing a silent communication between them. _Will you do it?_

In response Leo stepped forward, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder. “Follow me. I’ll show you around.”

Raphael bit his lip as Mikey glanced nervously at him, the young turtle’s face filled with uncertainty and a small amount of fear before nodding and moving to follow Leo who walked off in the direction of the dojo.

Slowly moving Raphael stood up, leaning against the kitchen counter slightly.

He felt Donatello move in, his hand coming to tentatively touch Raphael’s shoulder.

“Hey…….what’s wrong?” Donnie’s words were filled with concern.

Continuing to lean against the kitchen counter Raphael remained silent for a few moments; his head turned as he watched Leonardo leading Mikey away.

Once he was sure the small turtle was out of earshot he spoke. “You……you really think he’s from an alternate dimension?”

Next to him Donatello nodded. “I do. At least that’s the most logical answer I can come up with. Given the limited evidence I have to go on.”

Biting his lip Raphael struggled to find the best way to word the question that was occupying his brain. “Do……do you think…..he’s……like……our…….how ALTERNATE do you think he is?”

Continuing to grip the kitchen counter for support Raphael watched as his brother sighed softly. “I…..I don't know. When he’s calmer maybe we can gently question him about his dimension? But…..as it is right now, I don't think he has the same relationship we have with each other. In fact…….I……I get the feeling his brothers don't treat him very well.”

Raphael bit his lip again, watching as across the lair Leo led Mikey out of the dojo and towards Donnie’s lab. “But…….but he looks so similar. I mean…….yeah he’s shorter but……his eyes……”

Next to him Donatello sighed again. “Raph, this is not OUR Mikey. This Mikey is a completely different person, with his own set of hopes and dreams.”

Raphael sighed sadly. “I know…..I just……”

Next to him Donnie shifted, leaning in to take Raph's hand into his own, while pulling the red turtle into a gentle hug. “I know Raph. We’re all struggling with the same thoughts right now. We all want this Mikey to be exactly the same. And I’m not saying he isn’t close to our Mikey; but until we know more about him……..we can't assume anything.”

Raph nodded slowly. “O…..ok. I just……”

Donnie cut him off, leaning in to gently nuzzle Raph's neck. He knew what Raph was going to say. In truth they had all been thinking it once the shock of mike stumbling back into their lives had worn off. But now was not the time for such questions, not only was it unhelpful but it could quite possibly scare

Mikey and make him feel uncomfortable with them around.  
For several moments Raphael remained silent before speaking. “….I really…..really…..wanted it to be him. For this whole thing to end and to have Mikey back.”

Nodding, Donnie pressed in, nuzzling Raphael neck in a reassuring and loving way. “I know Raph. I did to. But our Mikey is gone, and now another Mikey needs our help. Ok?”

Raph nodded. “Ok.”

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Following behind Leo, Mikey stopped as they came to a small ow of 4 doors. “And these are our rooms. Donnie’s is first….” Mikey nodded as he looked at the well kept door. “…and this is Raph's….” Mikey could not help but smile as he found Raph's door had a few small cracks in it. most likely from the times Raphael had been mad and slammed it in anger. “…..and this one is mine……” again Mikey smiled, Leo’s door looked exactly as he expected it to be, polished and well kept without any signs of damage. “…..and this is…….”

Leo’s voice trailed off as they came to the fourth and final door in the group. Mikey watched as Leo slowly reached out, running his hand along the wooden surface of the door. After a moment Leo turned to look at him. “This…….will be your room. Ok?”

Mikey nodded. “O….ok.”

He watched as Leo glanced back at the door, his eyes roving over the simple wooden surface for a few moments before reaching out to touch the handle.

Following Leo inside Mikey found himself standing In a small room that for the most part was empty. A bed had been made up and pushed against the far wall. Next to it a small lamp and nightstand had been set up, but other than a few boxes stacked in the corner, the room was bare.  
“Sor….sorry it’s kind of…..depressing.” Leo’s voice was sheepish as he spoke. “I……we don't get many guests down here.”

But Mikey shook his head. “No….no it’s perfect. Thank you……”

Walking past Leo, Mikey touched the blankets that lay on top of his bed, noting they felt pretty close to how his own blankets felt; even if they weren’t  
adorned with the images of comic book superheroes.

Turning back Mikey smiled to Leo who remained where he was, watching him. biting his lip Mikey tried to think of something to say that would end this uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. “so……..”

“Can I ask you something?” Leo’s words were calm and cool.

Nodding Mikey watched as Leo shifted a little before speaking. “What……what are we……I mean me and Donnie and Raph like…..in your dimension?”

Mikey bit his lip as he considered the question for a few moments. “Well……you’re all a bit……well for one thing you’re all shorter.”

Mikey smiled as Leo chuckled at his words. It was true; in Mikey’s home dimension Leo was still taller than him but only by an inch. But the Leo standing in front of him now was easily 2 inches taller than he was. “And……well……..Leo’s very calm. He never loses his cool. He always meditating or training. Raph……..he’s…….”

Leo watched as Mikey’s shoulder slumped slightly as he spoke. “He’s always angry. He’s always yelling or wanting to fight something. He and Leo fight all the time……but they get mad when……when I try to break them up.”

That last part came out so softly that if lo hadn’t been able to read Mikey’s lips he probably would not have heard what he’d said. He watched as Mikey’s shoulders slumped a little bit more. “And Donnie……he’s a genius. He can build anything. Sometimes……..sometimes he gets mad at me. Tells me to go away cause I’m bothering him…..or cause I’m too stupid to help.

Leo bit his lip, his hands balling into a fist at Mikey’s words. But he forced himself to relax, to not show the anger that welled up in his gut as he watched  
Mikey’s shoulders slump a bit more. Taking several deep breaths Leo moved, walking forward to pull the sad turtle in front of him into a soft hug. He felt Mikey tense up for a moment as Leo’s hands wrapped around his shoulders. But after a few moment Mikey relaxed and after a few more moments returned the hug.

Giving Mikey's body a gentle squeeze Leo spoke. “Well……we’re not like that. Well ok, I’m pretty much that way. And Raph and I do fight sometimes…….but Raph won’t get mad at you, and Donnie will never call you stupid. I promise you that.”

He felt Mikey shift, pulling back slightly to look at him. “Are……are you sure?”

Leo nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

He watched the complex waves of emotion ripple through Mikey’s face. Watched as hope, fear, uncertainty, and affection crossed Mikey’s face. After a few moments Mikey spoke. “I promise I won’t be in the way. I won’t bother or annoy anyone. I promise.”

Sighing softly Leo pulled Mikey back into another hug. “Mikey……..” it started Leo to realize that he was shaking, his grip on the smaller turtle’s body quivering slightly as he held him. He squeezed Mikey tighter, party to help reassure the small turtle but also to hopefully hide just how emotional Leo was feeling at the moment.

He could feel Mikey shaking to, as the smaller turtle spoke. “I’ll be good. I…….I promise I’ll be good.”

He squeezed Mikey tighter, willing the smaller turtle to understand. He wished his other brothers were here. They would be able to hel-

As if on cue Leo felt two bodies press against theirs, adding to the hug as two pairs of arms wrapped around them both. They stay like this for a while, gently hugging Mikey, willing him to understand just how much they loved him, despite all that had happened.

Slowly Mikey’s shaking stopped, his sides becoming calm. He did his best to breath, inhaling and exhaling as master splinter had showed him to do whenever he was overly upset or emotional. This……this was nice. The hug……it felt good.

His brother’s normally didn’t hug him much. Yes when they’d been young they had all hugged and cuddle together, but as they had grown older such physical connections had dwindled until they were almost nonexistent. Now the only real contact they had with each other was during sparing, or if one of them got injured had had to be helped to the infirmary. In truth the only HUGS Mikey could regularly count on was the one armed hugs he got from his brothers on his birthday.

His eyes drifted closed as the scent of the brother’s washed over him. In someways they were very close to how Mikey’s brothers smelled. Leo’s scent was still musky with a tinge a sweet, Donnie still smelled like the pages of an old book, and Raph still had the sweaty musk about him. But in other ways they were VERY different. Leo’s scent had some kind of flowering air about it, perhaps lavender of ginseng? Donnie carried with him a faint smell of chemicals.  
While Raph's scent was mixed in with the smells of gasoline and oil.

He inhaled again, filling his lungs with those scents, making another soft churr ripple through his body. He felt them shift, pressing in just a little bit tighter, making their scents just a bit stronger as they filled his nostrils.

Almost as if he were in a dream he opened his eyes. Next to him he could feel Leo’s breath ghosting across the side of his face and neck. Slowly he shifted, turning to look sideways at Leo, who’s had turned his head so he was looking at Mikey.

Gently Mikey bit his lip. Leo looked so…….perfect. It might not have been HIS Leo, but…..

Again Mikey bit his lip. Leo’s lips were so close. It would have been so easy to lean in and touch them, to kiss them as he’d always secretly wanted to do.

Vaguely he wondered; were Leo’s lips soft or rough? Would Leo pull away from him in disgust or would he……..

He felt his body move on its own, his head moving forward. He felt Leo’s gaze upon him, watching him; and silently he prayed. _Let me have this…….just this one……..please._

But the rest of Mikey’s thoughts were cut off a loud growl came from Raphael who blushed slightly as everyone pulled apart and turned to look at him.

Smiling sheepishly Raph spoke. “Sorry…..it’s almost dinner time and I haven’t had anything since breakfast.”  
Instantly something in Mikey’s mind clicked. It was almost dinner time, which meant he needed start fixing dinner! “S…sorry Raph. I’ll dinner ready soon. I promise.”

Leo felt his eyes widen as Mikey rushed passed them and out of the room, as though desperate to leave. Glancing at Donnie Leo noted that Donnie too seem surprised by Mikey’s reacting to Raph's comment.

Without saying a word the brothers move, leaving Mikey’s room and moving to watch as the small turtle rushed into the kitchen and began to pull open cupboards and drawer, only to freeze when he found that things were not where they expected them to be.

They watched as Mikey’s began to panic, rushing to pull open more cupboards and drawers with greater urgency. They could see the look of fear beginning to spread across Mikey’s face.

Nervously Donnie looked to Leo and Raph before stepping forward. “Mikey?”

He turned at the sound of his name, his heartbeat pounding as he found the brothers all looking at him. He bit his lip, it was wrong, it was wrong; he should have had dinner ready by now. “S….sorry Donnie. I’ll hurry. Ok?”

But Donnie shook his head. “No…..no I was just……..would you like any help?”

His body seemed to freeze, at Donnie’s words as his brain struggled to understand. “H….h….help?”

In front of him Donnie nodded. “Yes. Would you like some help in fixing dinner?”

He watched as Mikey’s mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. Donnie felt his heart clench slightly as he watched the young turtle  
struggle to speak. Seizing the moment , Donnie slowly moved forward so he was in the kitchen with Mikey who watched his, his eyes wide as though he were afraid.

Kneeling down Donnie spoke again. “What are you looking for Mikey?”

He watched as Mikey swallowed a few times before managing to speak. “The knives and cutting board.”

Nodding Donnie moved, reaching back to pull out the cutting board which they kept tucked between the wall and the microwave, before pulling open a drawer and producing a small knife before turning to set them both down on the counter. “Here.”

Turning to look at Mikey Donnie spoke again. “doesn’t…..Don’t your brothers ever help you fix dinner?”

Such an activity was common amongst the brothers. At the end of the day they all pitched in to help make dinner. But Mikey was shaking his head. “No. Leo…..is normally off training with Splinter. Donnie is always working in his lab. And Raph…….gets mad when i bother him. So I.....i normally just cook a.....alone.”

Again Donnie bit his lip, this time out of anger instead of sadness. It was really starting to bother him just how much the alternate versions of him and his brothers seemed to take advantage of Mikey.

Taking a deep breath Donnie did his best to hide his anger, instead smiling down at Mikey. “Well, WE’RE…..” Donnie gestured to himself, Leo and Raph. “….different. we always cook dinner together. So how about we help you?”

He watched as Mikey swallowed nervously before nodding slowly. “O….ok…….but…..are you sure?”

Behind him Donnie felt his brothers move in, nodding as they stepped into the kitchen. “We’re sure Mikey. Now….what is it you were planning to make?”

Again Mikey swallowed nervously, “um…….I was thinking spaghetti. But only if it’s ok with you.”

Raph nodded. “Yeah. We all love spaghetti.”

They all watched as Mikey shifted nervously, looking at the brothers. “O….ok.”

Smiling down at Mikey Leo spoke. “Just tell us what to do.”

He watched as Mikey shifted, before speaking softly. “um……Leo why don't you get the water ready and boiling? Donnie….could you get out the sauce and start mixing it up? and Raph, why don't you start cleaning the noodles?”

The brothers all nodded and moved, going to the tasks Mikey had given them.

 

**45 MINUTES LATER**

 

Mikey watched nervously as in next to him Leo, Raph, Donnie and master splinter began to eat. Mentally he prayed everything tasted good. It had been awkward to have help preparing the meal. Several times he had been forced to examine their work to be sure things were the way they needed to be.

“Mikey…..”

Flinching slightly Mikey turned to find Leo watching him. biting his lip Mikey spoke, doing his best to sound calm. “Y…yes?”

He watched as Leo smiled at him. “It’s really good.”

A wave of relief washed through Mikey as Donnie and Raph both nodded in agreement while master splinter nodding in agreement. Letting out a small sigh of relief Mikey looked down at his own plate before slowly moving to eat.

As he took his first bite of pasta he could not help but wonder; just because things were different here…….did that mean they couldn’t be……better?


	4. Chapter 4

From his spot on the couch Leo watched as next to him Mikey’s head dipped lower and lower, before jerking up slightly to look at the TV for a few moments before beginning to dip down again. Smiling to himself Leo’s eyes flickered to his brother, finding that they too were watched as Mikey struggled to stay awake.

Dinner had ended a few hours ago, and after washing the plates and dishes they had used Donnie had suggested that they watch TV as a wait to help Mikey adjust and feel more at home. Of course they had all agreed and quickly piled into their usual spots on the couch or in Raph's case his beanbag chair.

It had felt good to watch TV together, in truth since they had moved into the new lair they had all spent precious little time truly being ‘together’.

Against his will Leo recalled how each of them had struggled to cope with Michelangelo’s death. Raphael often worked himself into a frenzy, pounding and beating his punching bag until his knuckles were bruised and bloodied, but would deny treatment whenever Donnie would offer it. Donnie had become reclusive, often spending hours and sometimes days shut up in his lab building everything from simple tools, like knives and throwing stars to complex machines that did things Leo couldn’t understand. Even Leo himself had changed.

Sighing softly, Leo recalled all the night he’d retreated to him room, desperately throwing himself into his meditations; into that sate of emotionless nothingness so as to hide from the feelings of guilt and pain that were now always with him; clawing a tearing at his insides making him second guess himself as a leader. it was like-

But Leo was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a small weight against his shoulder. Looking, Leo’s eyes widened and a faint smile spread across his face as he found that Mikey had finally given into his exhaustion and had dipped sideways, coming to lean against Leo’s shoulder. On the other side of the couch Raph spoke softly. “He’s out……again.”

Donnie nodded before speaking. “His dimension probably has a different temporal rate than ours.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “In english genius.”

This time it was Donnie’s turn to roll his eyes. “It means time moves different here. And if I had to guess I’d say probably faster. He gets tired faster because he hasn’t adjusted to our time-frame yet. I can run some tests later, but for now sleep is good for him.”

Nodding Leo shifted reaching out and allowing Mikey to slowly fall down his shoulders and into his arms. Pulling Mikey closer to his chest, Leo inadvertently shuddered as a wave of Mikey’s scent rolled over him. Against his will he bit his lip, their scents were so similar; almost exactly alike. It stirred something in him, some kind of primal need to protect guard the smaller turtle that he held in his arms.

Taking several deep breaths Leo moved, slowly standing up before turning and walking towards Mikey’s room. Pushing the door open Leo moved into the room, heading for the bed. But he paused as he reached the edge of the mattress; both his arms were needed to keep holding Mikey. How was he going to-

But his question was answered for him as behind him Donnie spoke. “Here.”

A moment later Donnie moved forward, gripping the blankets on the bed before pulling them back, allowing Leo to lean down and gently place Mikey on the bed, before watching as Donnie covered the small turtle with the blankets. Gently Leo bit his lip, noting that it had become slightly law after all the recent times he’s chewed on it. he watched as in front of him Mikey shifted, curling slightly under the blankets so he was on his chest, a gentle moan escaping past his lip as he became comfortable.

Leo felt his heart clench. Even if this was THEIR Mikey……he was so much like him.

“Come on. We should let him sleep…….in peace.” Leo nodded. Donnie was right, it wasn’t…..healthy to watch Mikey sleep. It was, creepy, and wrong, and vaguely stalker/serial killer-esq.

Yet try as he might Leo found that he could not move from his spot. He simply couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping turtle in front of him. His eyes roved across Mikey’s covered form, noting that Mikey was lying in bed the same way Michelangelo had done. Again he bit his lip, just how similar were Michelangelo and Mikey? Obviously Mikey had a VERY different kind of relationship with his brothers that Michelangelo had, had with all of them.

Mikey’s brothers seemed to view and use him as more of a maid and servant rather than a brother. Leo felt his hands ball into a fist. He wanted to run, to yell, to find Mikey’s brothers, grab them by the throat and shake them, to demand to know how they could treat their youngest brother like a servant.

“Hey.” He was so wrapped up in his thoughts Leo didn’t even hear as Raphael stepped into the room and moved to stand next to him. but he did feel when Raph's hand touched his shoulder, making him flinch and jerk; spinning around to look at his brother as though he’d been caught doing something wrong.

A moment later Leo felt Raph's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a small hug. His body moved on it’s own, his arms wrapping around Raph's hip, pulling them both just a little bit closer. After a moment he heard Raph speak. “what wrong?”

Leo shook his head, “N…n…nothing.”

Raph smirked at him. “Liar. Tell me.”

Taking several deep breaths Leo felt his body move on it’s own, his head turning to look back at Mikey for a moment before speaking. “I’m………I’m scared……what…….what if……” Leo shuddered, taking a deep breath as he felt tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes. He felt Donnie move in, adding his arms to the hug; but it did nothing to quell the waves of fear that were raging and crashing inside Leo’s body. “What if……tomorrow…….he’s gone? What if……what if we…..lose him again?”

It felt like his body was falling apart. His legs trembled as his sides heaved and shook as tears streamed down the sides of his face. He felt his brothers press in, hugging him tighter as more tears began to fall. He struggled, doing his best to remain silent so as not to wake mi-

“I’ll be here. I promise.”

Instantly they broke apart all of them turning to look at Mikey who was sitting up in bed watching them. Leo bit his lip, how much-

But Mikey’s next words answered his question. “I promise……I won’t disappear again. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He felt his heart clench not just at Mikey’s words but…….

“Mikey……I……..I……..” he struggled to speak. He wanted to believe Mikey. He wanted to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mikey would still be here when he woke up tomorrow. But somewhere, deep in the back of his mind was the nagging thought. The little, nagging evil voice that he could not silence, no matter how hard he tried. The voice that told him, this was all a dream. That he would wake up tomorrow, Mikey would be gone, and everything would go back to way it had been.

Almost as if Mikey knew what he was thinking he spoke. “You……you could stay here.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Wh….what?”

He watched as Mikey shifted nervously, looking at the blankets he held in his hands before continuing. “You…..all of you could…..stay here. That way……..if………..something happens………at least……you’ll know.”

He forced himself to move, to look up from the blankets he was holding and to Leo, Raph and Donnie who continued to stare at him. Against his will he shuddered slightly. “Sorry. I just-”

“Ok.” Everyone turned to look at Donnie who’d spoke. They watched as he shrugged in response to their looks. “Mikey makes a point. If…….if something does happen…..and he……leaves……it would be nice to at least know about it rather than be stuck not knowing.”

After a few moments Raph glanced at Leo. “Well…….if Donnie’s staying…..so am I. Leo?”

As he spoke he shifted, turning to look at Leo who felt his throat go dry. He bit his lip as he turned, looking to Mikey who shifted slightly under his gaz.

Was…..was this a good idea?

It had been four months since Michelangelo had died. Four months since his brother had been ripped from this world. For four months he’d struggled with feelings of shame, pain and anguish over the loss. In those 4 months he’d grieved, cutting himself off from his family in punishment for his failure to protect Michelangelo.

But it went beyond punishing himself. Part of him……part of him knew he was attracted to Mikey. How could he not be? Yes Mikey was smaller than Michelangelo, but within that small body was the same spark, that same kind of gentle loving tenderness that had made Leo fall for Michelangelo in the first place.

Was it ok for him to feel attraction towards another turtle after such a short period of grieving.

Was staying the night in Mikey’s room such a good idea? Would he be able to control himself and keep his emotions under control? Would he be able to keep himself from crying? If, as they had often done when he was near Mikey; his hormones flared up would he be able to restrain himself? Would he be able to keep himself ravaging Mikey? Would-

But his thoughts died as he felt another, much smaller body press against his in a soft hug. “I promise Leo. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

He took a deep breath, feeling his entire body shake and shudder as he slowly looked down, finding that Mikey had gotten out of bed and was now hugging him. He bit his lip till the faint taste of copper filled his mouth. He watched as Mikey looked up at him, those perfect blue eyes gazing through him and into his soul.

Painfully he swallowed, doing his best to bring his suddenly pounding heart under control. “I……..I……..I……..”

They were so perfect. Mikey’s eyes shown up at him, a kind of fleeting desperation reflected in this. Leo felt his heart jolt slightly as something in his brain clicked; Mikey WANTED him to stay.   
  
He took another shuddering breath, reaching out to gently cup mike's face in his hands. he bit his lip as he continued to look at Mikey. It felt like he was being sucked into those perfect blue eyes. his mouth opened and closed but no words came out, his heart hammered in his chest and he felt lightheaded. after what felt like an eternity he managed a weak. "OK."  
  
He watched, his heart jolting slightly as Mikey smiled up at him. "thank you."  
  
He felt dazed as Mikey reached out to grip his hand, slowly leading him towards the bed. he bit his lip, doing his best resist the urge to grab and kiss Mikey as the small turtle crawled back under the covers before shifting over to make room for Leo. Slowly he moved, his mind barely in control of his body as he followed; crawling under the covers before turning so he was facing Mikey. a moment later the ed moaned slightly as on the other side Donnie crawled under the blankets, maneuvering himself so his chest was against Mikey's shell. soon Raph followed, pressing his chest against Donnie's shell.   
  
It took a bit of maneuvering to get comfortable. because of the size of the bed they were forced to press in to each other, an action that tested Leo's will as he felt Mikey move in, his head coming to rest just in front of Leo's neck. against his will he shuddered, each time Mikey exhaled the breath ghosted against Leo's neck before wafting upwards, offering him a few second where he could smell nothing but Mikey's scent.   
  
across the mattress he felt Raph move, his arm coming out to......  
  
Leo's eyes flickered to his red banded brother as he felt Raph's hand tug his arm over so it lay across both Mikey and Donnie in a kind of hug. In truth he knew why Raph had maneuvered him this way; so this way they could both help to make sure no one fell out of bed during the night. but that did not stop Leo from understanding the secret message from such contact. the small admittance that Raph was also having trouble controlling himself. that together, through his contact they could stop the other before they did something.  
  
Gently Leo shifted, reaching to to give Raph's wrist a gentle squeeze, a silent thank you, to his brother who returned it a moment later.   
  
Taking several deep breaths Leo forced himself to close his eyes. He hadn't expected to sleep. He expected to lay there, mind racing until the morning came.  
  
He was asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

****  
MEANWHILE  


 

 

Slowly Donnie opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch, next to him Leo and Raph were staring at him. Taking several deep breaths Donnie spoke. “W....what happened?”

It was Raphael who spoke first, his tone confused and slightly worried. “You tell us egg head. One moment everything is fine, and the next the entire lair shook and smoke started coming from your lab. We had to carry out because you were unconscious.”

Blinking Donnie groaned and slowly sat up. Every part of his body ached, as though he'd been a fight and gotten his shell handed to him. Moving slowly he shifted, reaching up to rub his head. What had happened? One moment he’d been……..

Donnie’s eyes opened before scanning the area around him. “Where’s Mikey?”

Raph raised an eyeridge. “Huh?”

Biting his lip Donnie spoke again. “Mikey…..he was in the lab with me. W….where is he now?”

He watched as Raph glanced at Leo who shook his head. At the gesture Donnie felt his heart rate quicken. “Mikey wasn't in the lab.”

Donnie began to move, sitting up all the way before swinging his legs over the sound of the couch and moving to stand up. “No……no he WAS there. He made soup for me. But I told him to go away…….and then…..”

Donnie bit his lip as he recalled what had happened between him and his youngest brother. He’d told Mikey to go away, that his work was far too important to be interrupted right then. But Mikey had been insistent, saying that Donnie needed to eat the soup he’d made for him. Donnie had yelled and him and then……

He staggered slightly as he moved to stand up. A moment later Donnie felt his brother’s hand grab his shoulders to keep him steady. Next to him Leo spoke. “Donnie what’s wrong?”

But Donnie shook his head. He needed to get to his lab, if what he thought had happened, had really happened……

He pushed past his brothers, staggering and stumbling towards his lab doors which had been closed. Reaching out Donnie grabbed the door handle and slid the large metal doors sideways, revealing his lab.

It looked as though a bomb had gone off. Donnie’s workbench and table had been thrown from their normal spots in the middle of the floor and were now against the far wall. Everything that had been on the workbench and table was strewn around the room. All around the lab inventions lay in pieces, having been smashed and broken when they had been thrown from their shelves and drawers. Scattered tools where everywhere, mixed in with the broken glass from beakers and test tubes that had held the chemicals he used.

Luckily he’d taken the chance of a chemical spill or mishap very seriously and had built in a dozen or so drains into the lab floor, so that anything that did spill was immediately drained away. at the same time high above him on the lab ceiling he’d installed a large fan that would turn on at the first sign of smoke and pull any dangerous gasses up and out of the lab.

As he scanned the lab Donnie felt his heart jolt as he found……

Stepping forward Donnie moved until he was in the center of his lab, in the exact spot where he had been running tests on the kraang door. He felt his heart rate jump as his eyes fell on the sight in front of him. It was as if someone had taken a giant scoop and pulled out a large section of floor, leaving a perfect bowl shape in its wake. At the bottom of the bowl the kraang door devise lay, appearing to be intact and undamaged. But it was what was lying directly next to bowl that worried Donnie.

Kneeling down Donnie reached out, his hands shaking slightly as he touched the tray Mikey had been carrying the bowl of soup he had made, on. Behind him Donnie heard Leo and Raph move into his lab, Raph letting out a low whistle as he looked around at the destruction. But Donnie ignored them, his whole focus on the tray as he touched it.

He’d expected the tray to be hot, but it wasn't. In fact the tray was ice cold. As though it had been sitting in a freezer for several hours. Donnie bit his lip as he picked it up and began to examine it. Half the tray was gone; simply gone. Turning it over in his hands Donnie bit his lip as he found no sign of cutting, twisting, bending or melting along the edge of the tray. It was as though half the tray had simply vanished, leaving a perfectly smooth edge.

“Donnie……..” he turned at the sound of Leo’s voice, moving to look at his brother who was looking around the lab. “Where’s Mikey?”

Donnie bit his lip? “I……I…..I don't know.”

Both Leo and Raph stared at him. “What do you mean you don't know?”

Slowly Donnie shook his head. “I don't know. One moment he was here and the next………”

Donnie’s words trailed off as he turned to look back down at the half a tray he held in his hands. He felt his hands shake slightly as he moved to touch the edge of the tray. If anything the edge of the tray was colder than the rest of it, as though he were touching ice, not metal.

Behind him Leo spoke. “Mikey……was in there?”

Donnie nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as the sound of Raph's soft gasp met his ears. After a moment Leo spoke again. “Is he……..dead?”

Donnie sighed, before standing up and turning to face his brothers sadly. “I…..I don't know.”

Both Leo and Raph stared blankly at him, but it was Raph who spoke first. “What do you mean you don't know?”

Donnie sighed, slightly annoyed. “Just that. I DON'T KNOW. All I know for sure is that one moment I was running a test on the kraang door, Mikey came in and started bugging me to eat. I told him to get out. He refused. I……I pushed him and he spilled the soup all over the door generator. And then…..”

Donnie bit his lip as he struggled to recall what had happened after that. He’d shouted at Mikey. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” But his words had been drowned out by the loud hissing and spluttering from the bit of kraang tech. he’d tried to move forward to shove Mikey away from the kraang door before anything else had happened but…….

Donnie bit his lip again, doing his best to pick his words carefully as he spoke. “The door…….activated…..but it wasn't like it usually does. It wasn't a triangle shape, it was like……a giant sphere. And it wasn't purple, it was……..”

Again Donnie’s voice trailed off as he struggled to remember. He closed his eyes, doing his best to visualize what had occurred in front of him. He run towards Mikey as the kraang door had sparked and sputtered, he’d meant to shove the youngest brother out of the way…..but then……

Donnie felt his eyes widen as a horrible unspeakable thought occurred to him. Try as he might he could not recall exactly what had happened next. He remembered, his arms outstretched, reaching towards his youngest brother. He remembered feeling the plates of Mikey’s plastron against the palms of his hands. But then……..the only other thing he could remember was Mikey flying away from him as he fell through the portal and into the alternate dimension.

Donnie bit his lip. Doing his best to keep himself from shaking as he struggled with the possibility……that when he’d reached Mikey…..he hadn’t pushed him away from the portal but…..towards it.

Swallowing Donnie found his throat had gone very dry all of a sudden. Looking at his brothers Donnie swallowed again as he found them both looking at him; waiting for him to speaking. “H……..He……He fell in.”

Across from him Raph’s and Leo’s eyes widened as they turned to look at each other. After a moment Raph spoke. “W…..W……What do you mean?”

Donnie bit his lip again. “The door…..it activated and……..showed another dimension….and…..and Mikey got…….he got pulled through it.”

Donnie watched as again Raph turned to stare at Leo for a moment before speaking, his voice shaking slightly. “But…….but you can get him back r……right? I mean…..you can do SOMETHING, can you?”

Donnie remained silent for several moments. Yes it was possible there were things he could do. But those things would require time, as it was he still barely understood how the door worked. When Mikey had interrupted him it had been the first time he’d been making any real progress on the understanding the door. But now it was likely the machine had been damaged by the soup that had been spilled all over it. He’d be lucky if-

“We are waiting Donatello.”

The three brothers jumped, spinning around to see Splinter in the doorway to the lab, a look and anger covering his face. It was Leo who spoke first. “Master Splinter we’re sor-”

But Leo’s words ended as Splinter rapped his walking stick loudly against the floor. It was a sign they had learned when they were children, and indication that Splinter was not happy. After a few moments Splinter spoke again. “Are you saying that Michelangelo is in another dimension?”

Donnie bit his lip but nodded. “I…..I think so. Yes.”

Splinter nodded. “Very well. Then from this moment on none of you are to leave the lair until you have brought your brother back.”

Instantly Raphael was shouting. “THAT?! WHAT’S INSANE! YOU EXPECT US TO-”

But Splinter cut him off, his tone filled with an anger they had not heard from him in some time. “ **ENOUGH RAPHAEL**!”

They all flinched at the tone of anger in Splinter’s voice. All three of them watched as their father took several deep breaths before speaking again. next to him Donnie felt Leo shift nervously. They could all see it. The shaking in the hand that held master Splinter’s walking stick.

It wasn't often they saw this, in fact they had seen it only once before: when Raphael had convinced Mikey and Donnie to sneak out of the lair at night and play near the subway. The result had been that they had almost been spotted by some teenagers who were hanging out in the tunnels. And although they had gotten away unseen, Michelangelo had gotten a large cut on his arm.

When they had returned home, Splinter had be waiting there, his angry face becoming softer as he’d scooped up Michelangelo and proceeded to treat the injury before rounding on Raphael, who for the first time in his life appeared to be truly scared of his father as he’d been dragged into the living room and bent over Splinter’s knee.

So when all of them spotted the shaking in Splinter’s hand they knew better than to speak as Splinter took a deep breath before speaking. “What I expect from all of you is the same I would expect if it were Raphael or Leonardo, or Donatello who was missing, I expect you three to focus your entire existance into finding and returning your brother safely. Is. That. clear?”

No one responded, an action that made Splinter rap his walking stick on the ground again. When he spoke next his eyes flashed dangerously, his voice was sharp, filled with anger. “I SAID, IS THAT CLEAR?!”

Snapping out of their stunned states all three of them nodded. “Y….y…..yes sir.”

Splinter nodded. “Good.”

Even Leo shuddered as Splinter’s furious gaze washed over them. They watched as Splinter remained still for another moment, breathing deeply before turning and leaving the lab. As Splinter’s form retreated Raphael turned to Donatello. “You’d better have a way to fix this Donnie? Cause i'm not staying down here.”

Rolling his eyes Donnie spoke in a sarcastic tone. “And how do you suppose I should do that Raph? All of my tools are destroyed.”

Raphael growled. “They look fine to me. So geek out and fix this!”

As he spoke Raphael gestured to the various power tools that littered the floor around them.

A moment later Donnie was shouting back. “WITH WHAT RAPH?! ALL OF MY COMPUTERS ARE DESTROYED! YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN FIX USING ONLY POWER TOOLS?! IF YOU WANT TO TRY THEN BE MY GUEST BUT I DOUBT YOU COULD MANAGE IT SO SHUT UP AND LET ME FUCKING THINK FOR A SECOND!”

Raphael growled, taking a step towards Donnie who didn’t back down as Raph began to shout back. “DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME NERD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! FIX IT!”

Leo moved, trying to step between his brothers and stop their fighting. “Guys, this isn’t hel-”

But he was cut off almost at once by Donnie and Raph who didn’t even look away from each other as they shouted at him at the same time. “STAY OUT OF THIS MIKEY!”

A split second after they spoke both Donnie’s and Raph's eyes widened. For several long moments the lab was completely silent as the brothers simply glared at each other. It was Raph who moved first, his gaze shifting down to the floor. “Just fix this Donnie. I don't want to be stuck here underground.”

Donnie sighed softly but nodded. “I don't either Raph.”

Leo watched as Raph remained still for only a moment longer, shifting awkwardly from one leg to the other before he turned and left the lab.

Taking a deep breath Donnie turned to find Leo watching him. After a moment Leo spoke. “How can I help?”

Donnie raised an eyeridge. “You want to help me?”

Leo nodded. “Yes. Splinter gave us a task. I want to help make sure it gets done.”

Donnie remained stunned for a few moments before speaking. “Well…..first I need to clean up the lab a bit. I won’t be able to do anything until I have a space I can work with. Why don't you work on cleaning up the broken glass and I’ll work on turning the tables right side up.”

Leo nodded and move, making his way towards the utility closet where Donnie kept the lab’s cleaning supplies. As he began to sweep he glanced back, watching as Donnie struggled to move one of the large tables that had been over turned in the explosion.

Sighing softly Leo set the broom and dustpan down before moving to the other side of the overturned table. “On three.”

Across from him Donnie bit his lip but nodded.

“One, two, three.”

With their combined strength the table was easy to move, first rolling it only it’s side before pushing, tilting and lowering it so it was right side up again.

As Leo let go of the edge he glanced up at Donnie, finding his purple banded brother lost in thought. “Hey….” Donnie turned, his eyes filled with a kind of fear Leo had never seen in them before. “….are you ok?”

He watched as Donnie remained silent for several moments before speaking. “It’s……this IS all my fault. If……if I hadn’t pushed Mikey…….the soup wouldn’t have spilled and none of this would have happened.”

Leo sighed softly. Walking around the table Leo reached out, putting a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Donnie’s body seemed to sag against the contact making Leo look closely at his genius brother.

Donnie’s eyes were bloodshot with large bags under them. His skin was several shades paler than it normally was, and just from the way he half leaned half slumped against him, Leo could tell that it had been several days since Donnie had gotten any kind of rest.

Sighing softly Leo made up his mind. “Donnie, when was the last time to slept? Not counting when you were knocked out.”

Donnie shrugged weakly. “Dunno………Monday?”

Leo’s eyes widened, currently it was Thursday evening. Donnie had been awake for almost 4 whole days. Sighing again Leo moved, pulling Donnie out of the lab and toward the couch they had laid him on earlier.

Donnie resisted faintly, his feet dragging on the floor slightly. Pushing Donnie onto the couch Leo spoke. “Donnie. I want you to sleep. Ok?”

Donnie looked up at him, blinking slowly for a moment before shaking his head. “No…..no I need to find mi-”

Leo watched as Donnie moved to stand up only to sway unsteadily for several seconds before falling back onto the couch. Reaching out Leo touched Donnie’s shoulder. “Donnie, sleep. That’s an order. I’ll clean up the lab and when you wake up THEN we’ll look for Mikey. OK?”

For a few moments it looked like Donnie might continue to resist, but after a moment he relented, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. “O……ok.”

Nodding Leo moved, pulling a blanket out from under the couch before covering Donnie’s body with it. He watched as Donnie shifted, leaning over to lay down before stretching out slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Staying with his brother only a moment longer, Leo watched as Donnie’s body relaxed as sleep took him almost instantly. Sighing softly Leo knelt down and pulled the blanket up just a little bit higher, so it covered Donnie’s neck before turning and moving back into the lab.

As he did so however a loud thudding sound reached his ears. Pausing Leo turned towards the direction of the sound. It did not surprise him that the sound was coming from Raphael’s room. Sighing softly Leo made up his mind. Moving away from Donnie’s lab Leo came to a stop in front of Raphael’s bedroom door. Gently knocking on the doorframe Leo felt a faint smile twitch across his face as he received the customary, “Fuck off Leo” greeting from inside the room.

Pushing Raph's door open Leo found his brother doing exactly what he expected him to do. Mercilessly beating the stuffing out of his punching back. Moving across the room Leo sat down on Raph's bed, earning him a stern glare from his brother. “Told you to fuck off.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “When I have EVER listened to what you’ve said?”

I was Raph's turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah. You’re too much a goody goody Splinter junior.”

Leo felt his jaw tighten slightly. He hated when Raphael called him that.

“What do you want Leo? I’m very busy right now.” Raphael’s’ voice was gruff as he continued to punch, kick and pummel his punching bag.

Watching his brother for a moment longer Leo sighed before speaking. “You could help you know. If Donnie says he barely understands what he’s doing, don't you think it would be better if we all helped?”

Raphael shrugged. “Nope. He made this problem, he can fix it. The little nerd thinks he’s so smart, let him prove it.”

Leo bit his lip. “What about M…Mikey?”

As he said his brother’s name Leo felt his voice shake slightly. Across from him Raphael froze, the punching back swinging limply from its chains. Leo watched as Raphael took several deep breaths before speaking. “He’d better be ok. If something……anything happens to him. I’ll hunt down whoever did it to him and kill them and then I’ll beat the shit out Donnie for doing this to him in the first place.”

Leo sighed. “Violence doesn’t solve everything Raphael.”

In front of him Raphael began to attack his punching back again, punching kicking and beating the hard leather bag with renewed vigor. “Violence is the only thing I’m good for. So I guess that means I’m useless and you better make sure Donnie finds Mikey unharmed. Or else.”

Leo rolled his eyes again. “Which would be easier to do if you helped.”

He watched as Raphael sighed and closed his eyes. “Fine, I’ll help……later. But right now if I see Donnie’s face all I’ll end up doing is denting it. So for the last time, FUCK OFF.”

Leo sighed deeply. Raphael’s tone made it painfully clear that he was done talking. A sentiment that was reinforced as he began to attack his punching bag again. standing up Leo moved to leave Raphael’s room, pausing as he reached the door.

“LEO…..” Raphael’s tone was a low threatening growl.

Taking a deep breath Leo spoke softly. “Before, when I was telling you and Donnie to stop fighting, why did you call me Mikey?”

A nearly unperceivable pause in Raphael’s attacks met his question. “Because…….because he’s the one who always gets in the way when Donnie and I fight. It was a reflex.”

Leo nodded slowly. In the back of his mind a single thought echoed. _How does that make Mikey feel?_

But another growl from Raphael was enough to get him moving again. leaving his brother’s room Leo closed the door behind him before moving back towards Donnie’s lab. A deep shuddering snore from the couch told Leo that Donnie had done as he’d ordered and was no fast asleep. Stepping into the room Leo paused as he surveyed the destruction around him before setting to work; picking up the broom again before moving to sweep up all the shards of broken glass.

As he worked he could not keep his eyes from drifting, from scanning the large bowl shaped hole that was now in the middle of Donnie’s lab. Was Mikey really in another dimension?

A moment later he shook his head. No, no, now was not the time to wonder and worry. He had a job to do, and do well. Biting his lip Leo steeled himself, returning to his sweeping, doing his best to push the thoughts of Mikey alone, scared, confused and stuck in another dimension; out of his mind. He had a job to do, now was not the time to allow his emotions to cloud his mind. Worrying about his brother wouldn’t help. He had to focus on his task.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey giggled slightly. In front of him Donnie leaned in, his breath ghosting against the side of Mikey's neck, sending a small shiver up his spine.

After a moment Donnie spoke softly. “How’s that?”

Mikey shrugged, doing his best to keep his face from flushing bright red and just how close he and Donnie were at the moment. He shuddered again as he felt Donnie’s thumb caress the side of his neck, making sure the small bandage like patch was firmly in place. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Mikey spoke. “So…….tell me again what these things are?”

As he spoke Mikey gestured to the series of small patches Donnie had placed on his body. He watched as Donnie smiled and nodded before speaking. "These patches are called bio-dermal-sensors. They measure your body temperature, heart rate, breathing, pulse, as well as dozens of other things; every few minutes. Once they do that they send the information to my shell-cell which sends the info to the computers in my lab. With these I’m hoping to gain a deeper understanding of how your physiology is different from ours."  
  
Mikey nodded slowly. "O...ok. But why do you want to know more?"  
  
Donnie sighed softly. Opening his mouth to speak Donnie froze as he found that Mikey's shoulders had slumped forward, his head hanging low so his gaze was staring at the floor. After a few seconds Mikey spoke in a weak voice. "I’m sorry. I’ll stop asking stupid questions."  
  
Biting his lip Donnie moved, reaching out to touch Mikey's shoulder gently. "Mikey......." Mikey didn’t respond, instead he continued to look at the floor. Speaking again Donnie did his best to sooth the smaller turtle. "Mikey......look at me." Mikey shook his head. Biting his lip again Donnie continued. "....please?"  
  
He watched as slowly Mikey raised his head a little, his eyes flickering up to look up at Donnie who smiled weakly at him. "Mikey, you're not asking stupid questions. Ok?"  
  
He watched as Mikey bit his lip, remaining silent for a moment before speaking. "A....are you sure?"  
  
Donnie nodded. "Yes. If you have questions then ask them. I don’t mind answering them for you."  
  
he watched as in front of him Mikey's posture changed, his head coming up, while his shoulders remained slumped but less so than before. "Are....are you sure? D....Donnie gets mad at me when I......ask too many questions."  
  
Nodding Donnie resisted the urge to sigh. Reaching out Donnie pulled Mikey against his chest in a small hug. "Well I promise, I won’t. I’ll answer any questions you have. Don’t ever be afraid to ask them. Ok?"  
  
He waited, smiling as he felt Mikey's arms slowly wrap around his shoulders; returning the hug. "O....ok."

Continuing to smile Donnie gave Mikey a gentle squeeze before pulling away slightly. Smiling warmly at Mikey Donnie spoke. “So do you still want to know why I want more info about your vitals?”

He smiled as across from him Mikey nodded. “Yes.”

Donnie nodded back; “well, I want to know more about you. It seems likely that you’ll be staying here with us for some time. So with that being the case I need to know how to treat you if you get injured or become sick. Does that make sense?”

In front of him Mikey nodded, making Donnie smile again. “Good. Do you have any other questions for me?”

Again Mikey nodded, this time gesturing to a small duffle back Donnie had been prepping when Mikey had come into the lab. “What’s in the bag?”

Smiling Donnie shifted, lifting the bag off the group while unzipping it, before reaching in and producing one of the dozen from devices he’d packed inside. “This is a gravitonic-flux sensor. It measures the amount of gravity in a specific area.”

In front of him Donnie watched as Mikey’s eye ridges furrowed slightly as he struggled to understand what he’d said. Continuing to smile Donnie spoke again. “It’ll allow me to determine if you being here in our dimension is having or will have any side effects in our dimension.”

Mikey cocked his head slightly. “Why would me being here have side effects?”

Donnie bit his lip as he replaced the sensor back in the bag. How could he explain a concept he barely understood himself; and do it in a way that would not make Mikey feel belittled or stupid? Donnie felt his heart clench slightly as Mikey’s gaze flickered to the floor. “So….sorry. I’ll stop asking questions.”

Sighing softly Donnie reached out, gently patting Mikey’s leg. “It’s ok Mikey. It’s just…….ok bare with me, even I’m not 100% sure I understand how all this works. Imagine……..imagine a dimension is like a glass of water, that is filled to the very tip top. Everything that is in the dimension fits. There can't be any more or less. Ok?

Mikey nodded and Donnie continued. “Now, imagine yourself as a pebble that has been dropped into that full glass. Your sudden appearance into the glass causes ripples in the surface of the water. Some of the water might spill out, or when you hit the bottom you might cause the glass to crack. Or nothing happens. To put it plainly Mikey, I don't know what you being here is doing to our dimension. And these sensors will help me to figure that out.”

“And just how will they do that Donatello?”

Turning around Donnie smiled as Master Splinter, Leo and Raph walked into his lab. Biting his lip Donnie spoke slowly. “Well……..ok, just…..keep in mind this is all completely theoretical. But…..if there are alternate dimensions, it would stand to reason that those dimensions are different; otherwise they would not be ‘alternate’. But it’s not just the appearance, but also at the very core of how they work. Energy, time, gravity; these are primal forces of reality. They define and shape it. But if the dimensions are alternate then it’s possible that these forces are also different. The simplest barrier I can think of that would keep the dimensions separate would be gravity. That’s why scientists already think that wormholes lead to other dimensions. These sensors…”

Donnie nodded to the bag of sensors he was holding. “….will measure gravity in a specific area. If there is any kind of fluctuation in gravity’s pull it will alert me.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “But what if it goes off on its own because of some natural fluctuation?”

Donnie shook his head. “By its very definition gravity cannot fluctuate. Even out in space where these is 0 gravity, gravity is still pulling on something with the same amount of force, you’re just too far away for it to grab on to.”

In front of him Donnie watched as Raph rubbed his forehead. “Uggggg. My head hurts.”

Donnie shrugged. “Don’t think about it too much. Even I don't fully understand it. Hell this is a question that has stumped some of the smartest people in history. Long story short, these sensors will help me to determine if Mikey being in our dimension will cause any problems for us. All we have to do is set them up.”

Leo nodded. “And to do that we need to go to the surface?”

Donnie nodded. “Yes. I want to examine the point where Mikey first appeared in our world. From there I might be able to learn a bit more about how all this happened.”

Donnie turned to look at Mikey. “Do you think you can lead us back there?”

Mikey nodded, biting his lip gently as he did so. He was relatively certain he could find the rooftop he’d awoken on. In front of him he watched as Donnie slung the duffle bag filled with the sensors over his shoulder. “Then let’s go.”

Moving ad falling in line behind Leo, Mikey followed the brothers out of the lab and towards the entrance to the lair.

“Wait….” Pausing Mikey turned, watching as Splinter slowly moved towards him, something clutched in his hand. As Splinter came to a stop in front of Mikey he began to speak. “When you came to us one of your weapons was damaged beyond repair.”

Mikey bit his lip as he recalled beating his nunchuk against what he had thought to be the entrance to the lair. In front of him Splinter was speaking again. “I have given it much thought and……and I wish for you to have this.”

As he spoke Splinter held out the object that he clutched in his hand. A moment later Mikey’s eyes went wide. Splinter continued, “It belonged to…….belongs to….my son.”

Mikey felt his hand shake as he moved; slowly reaching out to take the nunchuk Splinter was offering him. It was bigger than his. As his fingers brushed against the grips he expected it to be heavy; yet it was not. Taking the nunchuk Mikey bit his lip as he gave the weapon an experimental flick of his wrist, sending it in a wide but controlled arc before bringing it back together. He felt something clench in his chest as it hit him; the weapon…….felt good. It…..it felt as though he’d trained with them his whole life.

Yes the weapon was different, bigger, made out of different materials and Mikey could tell just from looking at it, that it was not able to transform into a Kusarigama. And yet despite this…….

Mikey bit his lip as he slowly turned the weapon over in his hand. It……the weapon felt warm. Not just from Splinter’s time holding it but…..it felt inviting. As he held it in his hand he noted how his fingers instantly moved to hold it; a little bit higher so his grip was closer to the connecting chain, similar to the way he had used to hold his own nunchuks when he was a child. A grip Master Splinter had been quick to point out as wrong and improper.

Swallowing a small lump that had appeared in his throat Mikey looked up at Splinter who smiled at him. Against his will Mikey felt his heart clench. “Th….th…..thank you.”

He watched as Splinter reached out and touched his shoulder gently. “Be safe.”

He wasn't sure what made him do it. His body simply moved on its own, stepping forward only to wrap his arms around Splinter’s shoulders in a tight hug. He felt Splinter tense for a moment, but almost immediately the aged rat returned the hug. “I……I….” Mikey’s voice shook as he tried to speak. “I……I…..I promise…….I’ll take good care of them. I promise nothing will happen to them.”

He felt Splinter shake his head. “They can be replaced……..but…..but you……cannot…….please…..” Splinter pulled away from the hug, fixing Mikey with a look he’d never seen before; a kind of silent begging coming from Splinter’s aged eyes. “….stay safe my son.”

Biting his lip, Mikey did his best to push down the wave of emotions that surged through his body. Instead he shifted, forcing himself to let go of Splinter, and step back before bowing to him. “I….I will. I promise.”

He felt something move next to him. “As will we sensei.”

He turned, finding that Leo, Raph, and Donnie were all bowing just as he was. In front of them Splinter smiled loving at each of them. “Then go my sons.”

Continuing to bow for only a few more moments, Mikey straightened up and again fell in line behind Leo as they left the lair. As they moved, Mikey reached down, shifting his still undamaged nunchuk to his other hip so that his new one would be in his dominant hand.

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Mikey did his best to recall the route he’d taken. It wasn't that he wasn't sure where he was going. Even in his confused state he’d made notes about certain landmarks as he scurried through the back alleys and side streets. What was difficult was honing in on those landmarks when his memories were telling him that they should be somewhere else.

For example, at one point he’d been forced to take shelter in a dumpster as a group of drunk bar patrons had staggered down the alleyway he was in. his memory told them that the men were most likely coming from the SubSpace bar; a place that was well known for its vintage arcade games and techno music. However when they’d finally left the alley and he’d climbed out of the dumpster he’d found that the men had come from some Irish pub instead of SubSpace. But 3 blocks over when he’d been forced to hide in another dumpster or risk being seen by a group of rowdy teenagers he’d heard them talking about SubSpace, which now appeared to be some kind of arcade and club for minors.

“Hey….”

Instantly Mikey was pulled from his thoughts by Leo’s voice. Shaking himself out of his thought Mikey hung his head, slightly ashamed that he’d allowed his mind to wander, when he was supposed to be focusing on following his own trail. Coming to a stop Mikey looked around; next to him Leo spoke again. “Hey….are you ok?”

Mikey bit his lip. Looking out over the city was like looking out over a map that had been torn up reversed, inverted and taped back together.

“Mikey…..”

Turning to look at Leo Mikey bit his lip as he spoke. “I’m……I’m sorry. I……everything…….it feels wrong.”

He watched as Leo knelt down, reaching out to touch his shoulder reassuringly “It’s ok Mikey.”

But Mikey shook his head, his stomach clenching nervously. “No….no it’s not ok. I’m supposed to be leading you. Not……not screwing around.”

He felt his stomach clench again, as a feeling of uselessness washed through him. Even in this dimension he was useless. Biting his lip Mikey did his best to hold in the feelings of sorrow that were welling up inside him. In front of him Leo glanced at Donnie who sighed and moved in, taking Leo’s place in front of Mikey. “Mikey, listen to me…..ok?”

Mikey sniffed but nodded a signal he was indeed listening to what Donnie was saying. “This is not your fault. Ok? We should have realized the city would be different than the one you’re used to. I’m sorry.” Waiting until Mikey nodded, Donnie smiled at the smaller turtle before continuing. “Now I want you to think back. Do you remember anything distinctive about the area where you first appeared? Anything at all?”

Donnie watched as Mikey frowned, his eyeridge furrowing for a moment as he thought back. “I…….I remember…....I was in Chinatown. There…….there was……..a billboard for a noodle shop.”

Donnie nodded slowly. There were dozens of billboards for noodle shops in china town, but Mikey’s clue had helped them to narrow down their search from the entire city to a few square miles. Smiling at Mikey Donnie spoke. “Good. Now why don't we let Leo lead us for a while?”

Mikey smiled weakly back at him. “O….ok.”

Nodding to Mikey Donnie turned, watching as Leo nodded to him before moving in the direction of Chinatown. Doing his best to remain by Mikey’s side Donnie spoke as they began to jump from rooftop to rooftop. “So hey…..what is your dimension like?”

As they landed on the next roof Mikey looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Donnie shrugged. “Well, I mean what’s it like? Are you still in new York?”

Mikey nodded, as he pushed off from the roof. “Yeah. But……it’s different. It’s……..it’s not so bright. It’s more blue and grey……..and there are never very man people out at night.”

Donnie nodded slowly. “What else?”

Mikey shrugged. “Well……..my brothers are-”

But in front of them Raphael cut Mikey off. “It’s if it’s ok with you I think we know all we need to know about your brothers.”

Donnie bit his lip. On one hand he could tell from Raph's tone that Raphael did not want to hear about Mikey’s brothers. In truth none of them did. There wasn’t really anything Mikey could say that would change how they felt towards his brothers; that they were jerks who mistreated and abused Mikey and didn’t deserve to have him as a brother. On the other hand Raphael could have said it in a nicer way.

Donnie watched as Mikey bit his lip for a few moments before speaking. “Well…….there’s Master Splinter. He’s a rat, just like here. But……but he’s taller……and has brown and black fur instead of grey.”

Donnie nodded. “And it was him who trained you and your brothers to be ninja?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah. He said…..he said there were dark forces in the world. And it was our job to protect people from them, just like he had done when he’d been human. That’s when he started to train me and my brothers.”

Donnie raised and eyeridge. “Your Master Splinter used to be human?”

Mikey nodded, grunting slightly as he pushed off from the roof before speaking again. “Yeah….I guess he and Shredder used to be…….friends? But then Splinter feel in love with a woman and shredder got jealous and eventually killed her.” Donnie’s eyes widened. Next to him Mikey continued. “Oh yeah but not before he stole Splinter’s daughter and brainwashed her into thinking she was HIS daughter. And now she’s his second in command”

As they landed on the next rooftop Donnie spoke. “Wait…….Karai is Splinter’s daughter?”

Mikey shrugged. “I guess. Isn’t that how it is here?”

Donnie shook his head. “No. Master Splinter was Hamato Yoshi’s pet rat. When Yoshi would train Splinter would mimic him and that’s how he learned martial arts. But one day Shredder came and killed Hamato Yoshi because……..well I guess cause he wanted to.”

Next to him Mikey froze. Donnie watched as the smaller turtle bit his lip, his eyes shifted from side to side for a moment before he spoke. “He’s…..dead?”

Biting his own lip Donnie did his best to figure out what to say. After a tense moment he moved, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder gently. “Hamato Yoshi is dead, but Master Splinter is not. Ok?”

He watched as Mikey swallowed his eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion before nodding slowly. “O….ok.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie continued. “Look….Mikey……I know a lot of this might be painful or…..overwhelming to talk about. So……if you don't want to, we don't have to. I was just curious about your home. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

But Mikey shook his head. “No……no it’s……ok. I……you said I might be here for…..a while. So I need to know about this world. Right?”

Donnie nodded. “Right.”

Resuming their movements Donnie and Mikey did their best to catch up to Leo who was a few rooftops ahead of them. Coming to a stop on a large warehouse rooftop Mikey watched as Leo spoke. “Here we are, Chinatown. Mikey can you see the billboard you saw when you first arrived here?”

Moving to the edge of the rooftop Mikey looked out over the sea of rooftops and terraces that spanned in front of him. He could see dozens of billboards, some blank, some advertising shops or attractions. He did his best to focus, trying with all his might to recall what the billboard he’d seen earlier had looked like; there had been a white cat…….and a bowl of noodles…..and a fish……maybe?

Scanning the billboards in front of him Mikey felt his eyes widen as he found one that was similar to the one he recalled from his memories. Pointing to it Mikey spoke. “It’s that one……..I think.”

Next to him he felt Leo move in, the leader’s hand coming to rest on Mikey’s shoulder as he leaned in, squinting at the billboard off in the distance. The sudden contact made Mikey’s heart jump several beats. Behind them Raph spoke. “Why are a cat and a fish sharing a bowl of noodle like those dogs from Lady and the Tramp?”

Leo shrugged, releasing Mikey’s shoulder as he straightened up. “Who knows…..or cares? Come on.”

Following Leo’s command Mikey fell in line behind the blue banded leader as they resumed running from rooftop to rooftop, moving towards the billboard until they were on the same roof as it. Moving so they were standing next to the billboard Donnie spoke. “Ok Mikey. Can you see the rooftop that you appeared on from here?”

Biting his lip Mikey scanned the surrounded rooftops. In truth they all looked pretty similar to him. How was he supposed to recognize the one he’d appeared on? He’d been so out of it, he had barely bothered to look at his surroundings. Biting his lip Mikey did his best to push past the faint feelings of disgust that welled up in his stomach as he recalled vomiting all over the rooftop.

Next to him Mikey heard Leo speak. “Hey….check out that roof.”

Looking at Leo, Mikey watched as he pointed to a rooftop off in the distance. Following Leo’s gesture Mikey found himself looking at a small rooftop that was covered in a large amount of….

“Is that pigeon shit?”

Raph's question made Mikey giggle slightly. He wasn't sure he found it funny. There was just something about Raph's blunt question made him giggle. Next to Mikey, Donnie spoke. “Mikey….before…back in the lair …..You said you threw up when you first arrived here?”

Mikey nodded, doing his best to stop his mind from forcing him to relive that particular moment. Donnie smiled. “Then I bet that’s the rooftop you appeared on.”

Raph, who had now moved to the edge of the building, raised an eyeridge. “Why? Cause it’s covered in pigeon shit? How does that tell you anything?”

Donnie rolled his eyes slightly. “Because pigeons are scavengers; they’ll eat just about anything organic so long as they can get to it. That included half digested food inside vomit.”

At Donnie’s words Raph made a disgusting face, followed by a gagging sound. “That’s disgusting.”

Donnie shrugged. “That’s survival of the fittest. Come on.”

Allowing Donnie to lead them, Raph Leo and Mikey quickly moved across the rooftops towards their target. Landing on the roof Mikey nodded to himself as he looked it over. Yes, this certainly felt like the right rooftop. “I……I think this is it.”

He looked to Donnie who nodded and smiled at him. Mikey smiled weakly back, doing his best to not look at the large puddle of half eaten, half dried vomit that was in front of them. He felt Leo move next to him, the leader’s hand coming out to touch his shoulder reassuringly. “Good job Mikey.”

Mikey felt his heart speed up slightly as he looked up at Leo. “Th….th…thanks.”

He watched as Donnie moved, kneeling to begin examining the rooftop. A moment later Donnie shifted, looking to Raph. "Hey Raph, give me a hand here."  
  
Raph's response was to sigh and muttered something under his breath but never the less moved to help Donnie, leaving Leo and Mikey standing awkwardly next to each other. Shifting nervously from one leg to the other Mikey could not help but feel lightly awkward. He watched as Leo moved so he too was next to Donnie. A moment later Donnie handed him the bag of sensors and gave Leo a quick explanation of how to set them up.

As Leo stood up and turned around he caught sight of Mikey. Leo felt his heart clench as he watched the small turtle looking around, obviously uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with himself. Leo felt his heart clench painfully as he watched Mikey's normally vibrant blue eyes flickered about, blank and confused. "Hey....."

Again Leo felt his heart clench as Mikey looked up at him, his eyes silently pleading with Leo to give him something to do. Moving forward Leo did his best to seem reassuring as he spoke. "Why don’t you help me set up these sensors?"  
  
He watched as Mikey shifted for a moment before speaking, his voice weak and low. "Are.....are you sure?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah. Come on, it'll be easy Donnie showed me how."  
  
Motioning for Mikey to follow him, Leo led the smaller turtle toward the other side of the roof before ducking behind some air-conditioning units. Kneeling down Mikey watched as Leo pulled out one of the sensors from the bag. "We need to splice the sensor so it draws a bit of power from the building. Ok?"  
  
Mikey nodded, slightly unsure of what they needed to do exactly. A moment later Leo offered the sensor to Mikey. "Would you hold this for a moment?"  
  
Nodding Mikey reached out to take the sensor from Leo. As his fingers closed around the devise Mikey felt his stomach quiver slightly as his fingers brushed against Leo's. His stomach quivered again as the touch prolonged. He felt his face become hot as he struggled to keep his gaze down and not......  
  
his breath hitched in his chest as, against his will he looked up; his eyes connect with Leo’s. Again his stomach moved, this time doing a kind of lurching flip. Leo’s eyes……they were……so perfect. The deep blue orbs had always had an effect on him; always made him feel as though Leo could look right through him and into his soul. He wanted to speak, to tell Leo. To tell him how beautiful his eyes were. And yet……

Mikey felt his heart clench painfully as he remembered what Leo had told him on that night. Each word had hurt him, cutting into him deeper than any weapon or attack ever could. Mikey’s heart clenched again as he lowered his gaze down to the sensor he and Leo were still holding.

As he pulled the sensor from Leo’s grip he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. “N…now what?”

Leo watched as Mikey broke their connection, pulling the sensor from his grip before looking down at the roof. Against his will be bit his lip. He’d seen it; he’d seen the way Mikey’s eyes had brightened for a few seconds only to dim again a few moments later. What was the small turtle thinking about? Again he bit his lip. He was sure there was a kind of attraction between them, at least on some small level. After all the first night Mikey had been here he had acted as though he was going to kiss Leo.

When then was he acting so differently now. Why did he look as though he felt ashamed?

Opening his mouth to speak Leo froze. It was fast, nearly invisibly, only through years of looking for it was he able to spot it, a small blip of black and red fabric on another rooftop.

Swallowing nervously Leo shifted, moving so he could give Mikey the duffle back of sensors. Mikey blinked at him, looking confused. “L…L…..Leo?”

Taking a deep breath Leo spoke. “Mikey when I give the signal I want you to run. Ok?”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “What?”

Leo spoke quickly praying that the foot clan ninjas that were starting to surround them couldn't see Mikey from his spot against the small wall that lines the top of the building. “I need you to run back to the lair. Don't stop, don't do anything. Just run as fast as you can and stay there until we get back. Ok?”

Mikey shook his head. “Leo what’s-”

But Leo cut him off. “Please Mikey!”

Mikey’s eyes widened as he found there was a tone o desperation and fear in Leo’s voice. Swallowing nervously Mikey slowly nodded. “O…..ok. I will.”

Leo nodded. “Good. I want you to stay here. Don't move until you hear the signal from me. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, taking several deep breaths as he watched Leo stand up and move towards Donnie and Raph.

“Guys….”Leo watched as Donnie and Raph gave him the smallest of nods.

Under his breath Raph mumbled. “Yeah, we see them.”

Nodding to his brothers Leo readied himself, his hands going back to the hilts of his swords. Pulling his blades from their sheaths Leo shouted. “WE KNOW YOU’RE THERE KARAI! COME OUT AND FACE US!”

A moment later the rooftops around them filled with smoke. Leo watched as the smoke billowed and plumed, before wafting away to reveal the footclan ninjas who had been hiding from them. Leo’s eyes narrowed as he instantly found karai. She was on the rooftop directly across the street from them. Even as he watched she moved, stepping forward and drawing her sword from her belt.

Leo felt his heartbeat quicken several beats as the sounds of his brother’s weapons leaving their belts met his ears. Across from him karai spoke. “I hope your death is swift and honorable Leonardo.”

A moment later the foot clan attacked, descending from the rooftops like a pack of wolves attacking their prey. As the first of the foot ninjas landed on the rooftop Leo acted, reaching into his belt to pull out dozens of smoke bombs and hurl them to the ground, blanketing the area in thick, white, billowing smoke.

“NOW!”

He wished he could see. Wished he could know for certain if Mikey was running. But he couldn't. All he could do was bring his swords up as a blade materialized out of the smoke, its razor sharp edge coming straight for him.


	7. Chapter 7

“NOW!”

The moment Leo’s voice reached his ears he moved. He bolted from his hiding spot, rushing straight into the swirling, billowing wafting wall of smoke that now blankets the rooftop. He moved, pulling his arms in so they were flat against his body as he ran. On either side of him he could feel them, people running past him through the smoke. He bit his tongue slightly, doing his best to make sure that he didn’t make contact and alert them to his presence; and although some of them came within a hair’s width from touching him, he managed to make it through without being caught.

Pushing off from the rooftop Mikey sailed through the air before landing hard on the next roof. He began to move his body running on a kind of autopilot as he ran from rooftop to rooftop doing his best to do as he had promised to Leo; run away and then get back to the lair.

But as he landed on the next rooftop he found himself frozen. The rooftops were not as he remembered them. Doing his best to control his heartbeat Mikey scanned the nearby roofs, feeling his pulse quicken as he found them to be completely different from what he remember.

Sighing deeply Mikey mentally kicked himself, of course the rooftops were different; he was in an alternate dimension. He looked around trying to figure out where exactly he was. But try as he might it was simply no good; when they had found the rooftop they had been coming from the opposite direction. Which meant if he wanted to retrace their steps he’d have to backtrack and risk being caught.

Mikey felt his heart begin to beat fatser as he began to lose his calm. Why was this happening? Why had Leo told him to run? Was it because Leo was worried he’d get hurt in the fight? Was it because Leo thought he’d be useless or in the way? Against his will Mikey moved, his hands coming up only to run down the back of his head and neck. It was his twitch, he always did it when he was upset. In the back of his mind he could not help but wonder if any of his brothers had ever noticed or even cared.

Again Mikey ran his hands down his head and neck; his fingernails scraping roughly against his skin. He wasn't useless. He could help. All he needed was a chance. A chance to prove he was just as skilled at fighting as his brothers were. Again his fingers racked his head and neck. Off in the distance he could hear it, the yells, cries, and screams of battle as Leo, Donnie, and Raph fought the attaching footclan.

Mikey bit his lip. If the footclan in this dimension were anything like the foot clan in his, then they had to have a plan. They had surrounded and then attacked; why? It may have seemed like an obvious technique but in reality it overly complicated the battle. In the time it took them to surround the turtles they risked being spotted or making a mistake. Not only that but if the turtles had begun to move again it would put the entire formation at risk. So why then had they……..

A moment later Mikey’s eyes went wide as the realization hit him. The reason……or at least a possible reason the foot had gone through with such an overly risky plan was…….because it didn’t matter. If……if the foot attacked in a large enough number it wouldn’t matter if they were spotted or if they made a mistake. No matter what happened the battle would be the same. The foot would sit back and tire Leo, Donnie, and Raph out; using their sheer numbers to overwhelm and exhaust the turtles until they were defenseless and then……

Again Mikey’s fingernails racked his skin, this time much hard than before. Against his will a loud whimper echoed in his throat. No, no, no couldn't be happening. He was happy. He was finally with brothers who appreciated him and didn’t make him feel useless or in the way. He couldn't let them…..die. but even as he thought this a little voice in his head spoke.

_But what can you do? You’re not strong enough to make a difference. If you go back now, you’ll die too._

Again Mikey whimpered. He knew the voice was right. He certainly wasn't as skilled a fighter as Raph or Leo. Hell on his good days he was lucky if he could trick or confuse Donnie and win at their sparring. If he went back now would he really be anything except in the way? Gnashing his teeth together Mikey shook his head, trying to quite those thoughts. He couldn't just stand here. Not when Leo, Donnie, and Raph were possibly facing a certain death sentence. He had to do…..SOMETHING.

He clamped his eyes shut, doing his best to try and come up with a plan. If he ran in without one he’d be in the way for sure; and just get them killed even faster. No, he needed to think. The foot were attacking in a circle, which meant no matter where he appeared in the fight he’d be under attack from all sides. Despite his feelings of dread Mikey could not help but smirk slightly. His Kusarigama allowed him to attack and block from any angle. A moment later his eyes widened. His Kusarigama; automatically his hands reached for his nunchuks, only to freeze as his fingers brushed against the polished wooden handles.

He only had one of his nunchuks, which meant he didn’t have his full Kusarigama. Biting his lip again Mikey looked down at his nunchuk. The one he’d destroyed had contained the sickle end, which meant he only had the weighted end to work with. And not only that but instead of its normal 30 foot length, since he only had one part he’d only have 15 feet of chain to work with. He felt his racing heartbeat begin to slow as a kind of calm settled over him. Leo, Donnie and Raph had treated him like family. So he would do the same for them.

He wouldn’t run. He wouldn’t run and hide like some child. He would turn around. He would go back. He would stand and fight next to his brothers. And……..and if they died…….then they would die together.

 

 

** LEO’S POV **

****

****

Leo grunted as he grabbed a nearby foot-ninja and brought he knee up, slamming it into the ninja’s ribs before shoving him away. Lunging after the foot ninja Leo tried to land a blow that would knock the foot ninja out and remove him from the fight. However his plan was thwarted as another foot ninja attacked him, forcing him shift his attention or risk being run through by the spear wielding ninja.

Blocking the spear Leo instead fell back, putting distance between himself and the spear wielder. From the moment they’d started fighting Leo had noticed the difference. Normally the foot fought enforce; as though trying to drown him and his brothers under the weight of their constant attacks. The effect was that if Leo and his brothers could keep moving and keep from being overwhelmed they generally had an easy time handling the enemy ninja clan. But this was different.

The foot no longer threw themselves blindly and solely at them. Yes the attacks were the same; easily blocked and countered, but rather than continue to attack the foot would then fall back and recover while another foot ninja would attack. For a few moments Leo had wondered why they would do this. But now it was easy to see why; to wear them out.

But constantly retreating and attacking the foot forced Leo and his brothers to keep fighting without giving them a chance to pause or regain their stamina. Which meant that the longer they fought, the slower they moved as their stamina reached its limits.

Ducking and spinning away from the spear wielding ninja Leo took a fraction of a second to scan the rooftop. On the other side of the roof he could see Donnie, the bo-staff wielding ninja spinning his weapon rapidly in front of him to deflect the arrows that were flying towards him, while several sickle wielding ninja tried to flank him, only to fail as Donnie spun around and ducked, sweeping their feet out from under them.

A moment later Leo’s attention turned towards Raph who was busy fighting several foot wielding katanas. He watched as Raph lunged at them, managing to catch one in the chest with a shoulder ram that sent the ninja flying backwards before slamming into the edge of the roof and tumbling over the side. Leo could just make out the man’s scream as he plummeted the 12 story distance to the ground below. But a split second later his attention was pulled back to his own attackers they lunged at him, forcing him to duck, weave, attack and dodge.

They were losing. There was no other way to look at it. Unless they did something soon, there was little chance of them surviving this battle.

Growling Leo went on the offensive, stepping towards his attackers as he hacked, slashed and stabbed at them, forcing them to change tactics. He pressed forward driving the foot back, doing his best to injure them in such a way that they would be unable to rejoin the fight even if they retreated. He felt a jolt of triumph ripple through his body as he managed to make one of his blades connect with one of the foot ninja’s shoulders. The wound wasn't life threatening, but it was enough to make the foot cry out. A moment later his cry was silenced as Leo pressed in, delivering a swift kick to the man’s stomach that sent him flying.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!”

A moment he felt something rock hard connect with the side of his head. The force of the attack was so strong it lifted him off his feet, sending him flying through the air before falling back onto the rooftop in a heap, his swords slipping from his hands only to skitter across the rooftop away from him. To his left he heard Raph call out. “LEO!”

Struggling to get to his feet Leo gagged, struggling to draw breath as he felt someone’s foot press against his throat, pinning him to the rooftop. His eyes narrowed in rage as he found Karai standing over him, an arrogant smirk covering her face; the tip of her sword was inches from his throat. “You have lost Leonardo.”

Leo growled in response. He struggled to move, every muscle in his body ached. Above him Karai continued to speak. “I’ll give you one final chance. Swear your allegiance to Shredder and I will spare your brothers. They may live out the rest of their lives as my master’s slaves; while he trains you to be his heir.”

If Karai hadn’t been standing on his throat he would have laughed out loud. Instead he growled again. “You killed Michelangelo. I’ll NEVER join you or your master. You’ll have to kill me.”

For a moment he saw a faint trace of sadness flicker across Karai’s face. But the expression lasted only a fraction of a second and was soon replaced by a look of cold determination. “So be it.” He continued to glare at her; his final act of defiance as she moved, drawing her sword back and sideways so she could cut his head off. “You were a worthy riva-”

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER BITCH!”

Leo’s eyes widened as seemingly out of nowhere a chain materialized, wrapping itself around Karai’s raised wrists. A moment later Karai was lifted off her feet, the chain pulling her off Leo before sending her flying through the air only to crash into one of the air conditioning units that dotted the rooftop. Staggering to his feet Leo paused just long enough to grab his fallen swords. He could hear it; the eerie almost haunting silence that had filled the rooftop as everyone moved to do the same thing; turn towards the direction the chain had retreated towards when it had released Karai from its grip.

Leo felt his eyes widen again. There on the edge of the rooftop stood Mikey, holding one end of the chain in one hand while the other kept the other end of the chain spinning and ready. From where she had landed Leo could hear Karai speaking. “No……NO. You can't be here. YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! I SAW YOU DIE!”

Mikey smirked at her, his face twisting into a sneer as he responded. “I took some Ibuprofen; it cures everything.”

Karai snarled in response. “FOOTCLAN KILL HIM!”

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

****

****

There was a time when the sight of 30 footclan ninjas charging towards him would have scared him. He would have let out a kind of comically scared scream and run away. But not now; now a state of total calmness had taken over him. he took deep breaths watching as the footclan closed in around him. In the back of his mind he remembered the words splinter had said to him when he'd started training with his Kusarigama.

_“The Kusarigama is one of the most dangerous and deadly weapons a ninja can use. But it requires you to remain calm. If you panic and flail about with it, then it will turn on you. But if you remain calm and focused I have no doubt that in your hands you could easily defeat even your own brothers with it.”_

Taking a deep breath he readied himself allowing his body to slip into the stance he’d practiced so many times in secret before. he moved all at once taking a single step towards the rapidly approaching foot-ninja and released the weighted end of the chain allowing it to sail through the air towards his enemies. As he had expected the opening attack failed, the ninjas easily sidestepping the weighted end. Most people would have begun to panic at this failure; but not Mikey, not when he had expected it to fail from the start.

Giving his wrist the fainted of flicks Mikey watched as the movement transferred to the chain before sliding along the metal linked length towards the still approaching ninja. He grinned as the tip of the chain moved, snapping backwards to come around and smack one of the ninja in the back of the head, sending him off balance and stumbling to the ground. But he had no time to celebrate, there were still others coming towards him.

he brought the chain around, snapping his wrist and watching as the movement transferred and translated down the length of the chain. It became a kind of slow subtle ballet; as though he were conduction an orchestra that moved at attacked at his command. He watched as the chain began to move and spasm, lashing out at the foot ninja who rushed towards him, like an angry viper protecting its master. They were close now, time to change his tactics.

Flicking the chain sideways Mikey caught a section of it in his other hand, using the grip to pull the chain in closer. The effect was instant; although his area of attack became smaller the action also meant that his movements would take less time to reach the end of his chain.

Around him he could hear more fighting. The sounds of battle reaching his ears as Leo, Donnie and Raph battled the remaining ninja who were not trying to rush him. But he couldn’t focus on them. from hours of training he’d learned what happened when he lost focus, the dozens of small scars on his hands and wrists acted as his reminder. The first foot ninja was upon him now.

Mikey watched as the foot ninja moved, readying himself to rush forward and stab Mikey with the set of sais he clutched in his hand. Side stepping the stab Mikey lashed out, bringing the end of the chain up so it wrapped around the man’s outstretched wrists. Instantly the ninja was ripped off his feet and hurled through the air. A simple flick of the wrists and the chain released the ninja’s wrists.

Ducking another attack Mikey spun around, using his momentum to bring the chain in closer, wrapping it’s entire length around the sword wielding ninja. A moment later he spun around in the opposite direction pulling the chain with him; causing the enemy ninja to spin rapidly as the chain pulling him along as it unwound itself from his body. Sucking in a deep breath felt grunting slightly as he felt the length of chain wrap around his stomach and chest. He had to act quickly. If the end of the chain touched his body all the chain’s momentum would end, and he would have to waste time restarting it.

Even as the end drew closer to his chest Mikey moved, pushing off from the rooftop while continuing to spin his body. As his moved upwards he twisted, maneuvering his body so as he reached the apex of his jump his body was horizontal. At once he moved, shrugging his shoulders while using his hands to shove the length up chain up and over his head and neck, sending the end hurtling in a new direction. As his feet touched the rooftop again he smiled as he felt the end of his chain connect hard with a foot ninja. Looking up Mikey’s smile grew as he found he’d connected with the spot just under the ninja’s collar bone, no doubt breaking the sensitive bone structure.

But he had no time to celebrate, snapping the chain back to it could swing low, wrapping around an ankle, lifting the owner off the roof before slamming him into a fellow ninja. He bit his lip, pulling the chain in closer as the remaining ninja began to hesitate. He understood why. It was one thing to rush an enemy with a long range weapon; it was something else entirely to rush someone with a long range weapon who could use it even more effectively as a short range weapon.

And that was the secret to the Kusarigama. When he’d first seen it he'd though it was only a long range weapon. But months and years of training had taught him otherwise. The Kusarigama was an all purpose weapon. Yes at longer ranged it was unpredictable and unnerving, but at closer ranges it was lightning fast and lethal; as deadly as any sword or dagger. He'd practiced for hours, working himself until the point of exhausting as he learned how the grip and actions he took with his body affected the chain. He'd learned much, that he must always keep the end moving, that the chain would never fully stop until the end had stopped, that if left unchecked the end would always come back towards him.

But it was more than that. He’d seen his brothers fight. Watched as they used their swords, sais, and staff to bludgeon, stab and slice at their enemies. But the Kusarigama was different. It was less about brute force or precision. It was about accuracy and control. It was about understanding how the chain would move and anticipating how his enemies would react to those movements. It was about letting the limits of your body go and allowing the chain to become an extension of your body.

 

 

** LEO’S POV **

****

****

It was amazing to watch. Bodies littered the rooftop, most of them taken down by Mikey who seemed to be a blur; his Kusarigama never stopped moving as it whistled and hissed through the air striking enemies. It was unlike anything Leo had ever seen before. He’d seen master splinter demonstrate a Kusarigama before. But even then the ancient master had moved with some slowness, a sign of his aging body’s weariness. But Mikey was like a machine, each move precise and perfect; as though he knew exactly how the entire battle was going to go.

But a moment later Leo was pulled back into his own battle. In front of him Karai lunged, her sword slashing at Leo who swayed sideways to avoid the attack. Bringing his own sword up Leo grunted as Karai moved, their blades meeting forcefully between them. he glared at her, struggling to defeat her, their skills a nearly perfect match with the other’s.

Fainting backwards slightly Leo watched as Karai stumbled forward, surprised by his move. Seizing the moment he flashed forward his swords slicing through the air where Karai’s head would have been had she not ducked and rolled passed him.

Slowly he turned, watching as she stood up, bringing her sword up in a defensive stance. Leo’s eyes narrowed at her. “You’ve lost Karai.”

She snarled at him, lunging towards him with an attack that he easily blocked and countered. As Karai staggered backwards something…….

Leo felt his eyes widened as his head jerked towards the rooftop where his brothers…….were laughing.

It had been months since any of them had laughed, the sound almost alien to him now. And yet he watched as Raphael moved, running towards Mikey who ducked down at the last second allowing Raph to half jump half swing himself over Mikey’s shell so he could lash out and kick a foot ninja in the face. a moment later Donnie did the same, sliding across Mikey’s shell to reach another ninja, using his staff to knock the ninja out with a single blow. Time seemed to slow as Leo watched them, his brothers all turning to each other before…….laughing.

It made his heart clench, not in pain but in joy. But his moment of joy ended as Karai snarled and lunged at him, her sword swinging violently from side to side. Turning his attention back to Karai Leo moved, he was tired of this fight; so it was time to end it. as Karai moved in closer he acted, dropping Leo he swung out with his leg in an attempt to sweep Karai’s legs out from under her; an attempt she blocked by jumping, exactly what Leo had hoped she would do.

Straightening up suddenly Leo reached out, smiling as he knocked Karai’s sword from her hand with his own before moving in closer. His smile widened as his fingers closed around Karai’s neck. Most people would have dragged her in closer, but Leo knew better. Karai was at her most dangerous when she was close to her enemy. But she was still struggling, still dangerous; something he took from her by punching her in the stomach making her cough and gasp for breath. He ‘needed’ her for his plan to work, instead he moved, turning so the outstretched arm that held karai dangled over the side of the building. “HEY!”

Leo felt a faint shudder roll up his back as he felt the gazes of the remaining footclan ninjas turn on him. “You can keep fighting my brothers and I or you can save Shredder’s second in command. You cannot do both.”

A moment later he let go allowing gravity to grab hold of karai and pull her towards the street so many feet below..

Instantly the footclan reacted, every ninja on the rooftop charged towards him. Dropping a smoke bomb Leo began to move, rushing sideways out of the way of the charging clan before changing direction and beginning to run across the rooftops. Behind him he could hear his brother’s following him, retreating from the battle as they rushed to return to the safety of the lair. Behind him Leo could hear Raphael talking. “THAT WAS TOTALLY EPIC MIKEY!”

A moment later Mikey laughed nervously, “It…..it was nothing.”

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

Leo watched as Mikey moved away from them. they had asked if Mikey wanted to come to the lab and see the results of the sensors that were still stuck to his body. And although Mikey had said yes, he had said there was something he needed to do first.

And now they all stood in Donnie’s lab, watching as the genius turtle pulled up the records and reports that the sensors had send to his computer during the entire night. As Donnie worked Leo tended to the few injuries he’d gotten during the fight. They were mostly bruises and scrapes, nothing he couldn't handle on his own. But it was a gash on his shoulder that was giving him the most trouble; not because it was a dangerous injury but instead because of its placement.

Struggling Leo grunted as he tried to wrap the injury in bandages, only to find it nearly impossible as the injury moved with his attempts to bandage it.

“Here, let me do it.”

Leo looked up, slightly startled as Raphael moved in, pulling the bandages from his grip. Smiling weakly at Raphael Leo watch as his red banded brother worked, first dabbing and cleaning the injury before wrapping it securely in the bandages he’d taken from Leo. “There. Now all I have to do is……”

Leo watched as Raphael leaned in, planting a gentle kiss against the bandages that covered the gash. He acted out of reflex, a faint smirk covering his face. “Real mature Raph. I’m not 5 anymore.”

He watched as Raphael turned, looking at him for a moment. “Mature? Oh I’ll show you mature mister Boy Scout.”

A moment later Leo groaned as he felt Raph's lips press against his. He felt Raphael move in closer, their chests and plastrons rubbing together sending small shivers of pleasure racing up Leo’s spine. It felt perfect, exactly how he remembered Raphael to be. His hands moved on their own, one going to the back of Raph's head to pull him in closer, the other going to Raph's tail, giving the appendage a gentle but firm squeeze which made a shudder roll up Raph's back. They broke apart, both of them gasping for air. Behind them a faint whimper caught their attention. It was Raph who moved first, his hands reaching past Leo to grab Donnie’s shoulders and pull the purple turtle in close. “Don’t worry egghead. He didn’t forget about you.”

But Donnie was saved from responding as Raphael leaned in, gently capturing Donnie’s lips in a loving kiss. Not wanting to be left out Leo moved, leaning in to gently nuzzle Raph and Donnie’s necks as they continued to kiss. How long had it been since they’d done this? He watched as Donnie and Raph broke apart, moving in the moment Donnie’s lips were free; crushing his lips against Donnie’s in a deep kiss that lasted until both their lungs burned with the need for air.

Pulling apart Leo spoke. “I love you both…….so much.”

He watched as Raph and Donnie looked at him, their eyes widening faintly before they moved leaned in. both of them planting a gentle kiss against his cheeks. “We love you to Leo.”

Opening his mouth Leo was cut off as a faint sound from the doorway reached his ears; the sound of a faint sob.

Instantly the three turtles broke apart their heads all turning towards the doorway. In the doorway stood Mikey, his eyes wide as he stared at them. Leo bit his lip, how much had Mikey seen? Swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat Leo took a small step towards Mikey. “M…Mikey.....I…..we-”

But he froze his entire body locking up as Mikey let out another faint sob. Tears began to collect in Mikey's eyes as he continued to stare at Leo from a moment before……

“It’s……..not………fair.”

Leo’s eyes widened slightly. He struggled to move, to make his body do what he wanted it to. “Mikey? What…..what do you mean it’s not fa- MIKEY!”

Leo’s calm voice turned into a shout as Mikey moved, turning around and running out of the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

 

Karai bowed her head. In front of her Shredder glared down at her, obvious displeased about her failure to convert or kill the turtles. “M….ma….mast-”

“SILENCE.”

Karai’s voice died instantly in her throat. Shredder’s tone might not have sounded upset, but it was the small things that told her, her master was furious. The way he walked as he took a step towards her. The way his eyes glared down at her, like two bright red coals that promised her pain.

After several moments Shredder spoke, his voice low and filled with fury. “NOW; I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE. EXPLAIN YOURSELF.”

Karai swallowed, her throat having gone suddenly dry. He had this kind of an effect on her, no matter how skilled or competent a warrior she was, Shredder had the odd power to reduce her to a trembling frightened mess. She tried to pull herself together, her hands tightening into fists as she struggled to take in several deep breaths before speaking. “We were……ambushed.”

In front of her Shredder moved, his imposing and frightening form towering over her as he continued to glare. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Taking another deep breath Karai spoke. “We……we spotted the turtles on a rooftop in china-town. I ordered the footclan to surround them and then attack. The plan was to try and tire them out. To make it so they’d become exhausted and not be able to fight back and……and it WAS working.”

She spoke that word desperately ‘was’. She needed him t understand. Needed her master to know that the plan had failed not because of her but because………

“But then……”

Karai bit her lip. How was she supposed to say it? How was she supposed to tell her master that the turtle that had killed Hun was alive? In front of her Shredder continued to glare at her. “I’M WAITING KARAI.”

A terrified shudder rolled up Karai’s spine. Shredder’s tone of voice was ice cold, the tone she’d heard him use when he was about to behead someone for their failures. She bowed her head, doing her best to keep the tears out of her eyes as she struggled to speak. “But………but he was…….alive. The orange turtle……he was alive. And he ambushed us.”

In front of her Shredder shifted. “WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Karai bit her lip, but kept her head bowed. “I……I don't know. But…….but he’s alive. I saw him with my own two eyes. He didn’t die in the explosion. And he-”

But Shredder’s cold voice cut her off. “AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT A SINGLE TURTLE WAS ENOUGH TO TIP THE SCALES OF BATTLE AND CAUSE YOUR FAILURE?”

Something in Karai changed; some dose of desperation that she’d managed to keep at bay broke through. Her head snapped up to look at Shredder. She didn’t care that tears were trickling down her face. Her heart hammered painfully hard in her chest, making her feel as though at any moment she might simply explode. “IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! BUT HE ATTACKED US! HE USED FIGHTING STYLES AND WEAPONS WE’VE NEVER SEEN HIM USE BEFORE. PLEASE MASTER DON'T KILL ME, IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”

She watched as Shredder glared down at her. “EXCEPT THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT KARAI. I GAVE YOU A TASK, KILL OR CONVERT THE TURTLES. YOU HAVE FAILED AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE PUN-”

“Perhaps you might spare your judgment of Karai a moment…….sir.”

Turning towards the sound of the new voice Karai found that standing in the doorway was Stockman. Automatically her nose wrinkled in distain. Above her Shredder spoke. “YOU DARE DISTURB US STOCKMAN?”

Stockman nodded. “Yes, this time. When I heard you had ordered Karai to kill the turtles, I got…..concerned. I’ve wanted to vivisect them all for so long. And I knew that once she’d killed them she would just leave the bodied to rot where they fell. So I paid some of the ninjas to wear special cameras that would record the fight and location of where the bodies were left.”

Shredder took a step towards stockman. “GET ON WITH IT WORM.”

Stockman sighed. “As charming as ever I see. I reviewed the footage of the fight. Karai is both right AND wrong.”

Shredder looked from stockman to Karai before speaking. “EXPLAIN.”

Stockman sighed. Sometimes he really hated being the smartest one in the room. “YES, there was a fourth turtle. One that wore the orange mask and used nunchuks like the one we watched murder Hun. But NO it’s not the same turtle from before. This one shows significant differences in physiology. Not only that but his fighting style is different, he seemed to be more precise and in control that the other one was.”

Shredder remained silent for a moment before speaking. “Could the turtles have cloned him?”

Stockman smirked at Shredder. “Someone’s starting to embrace science. But no, this is not a clone.”

Shredder growled at stockman. “And how can you know that for certain?”

Stockman continued to smirk. “Because I’ve experimented with cloning and in doing so I discovered something. If you speed up the close’s metabolism, they will age faster; BUT they will die the moment you try to close their metabolism down. The turtle in the video appears to be nearly the same age as the others. It’s only been 4 months since Hun was killed. Which means the turtles would have had to age this turtle at an incredible rate to make him be 18 years old. At that rate the clone would continue to age and become completely useless in a matter of 2 years. And I do not think the genus turtle……Donatello I believe he is called, would waste time and resources on such a project for so little in return. Which leaves me only a few possibilities.”

Stockman held up a finger. “1, there were really 5 turtles, and we just never saw this one before.”

Stockman held up a second finger. “2, the turtles have figured out how to create more of themselves.

Shredder remained silent for a moment. “CAN YOU FIGURE OUT THE TRUTH?”

Stockman smiled. “Of course master Shredder. All I need is time.”

Shredder nodded. “VERY WELL.” He turned to glare down at Karai. “KARAI YOU WILL ASSIST STOCKMAN IN ANYWAY HE DEEMS NECESSARY. YOU WILL NOT QUESTION OR IMPEDE HIS WORK IN ANY WAY. AT THE END OF EACH DAY STOCKMAN WILL REPORT ON YOUR BEHAVIOR TO ME. IF I FEEL YOU ARE BEING……DIFFICULT THEN YOU WILL FACE MY DISPLEASURE. UNDERSTAND?”

Karai bowed her head. “Y……yes master. Thank you master.”

Shredder did not respond, instead he simply left, stepping out of the room leaving stockman and Karai alone. After several moments stockman spoke, his voice mocking and cold. “Well girly………I guess you work for me now. Now how oh how could I possibly use you?”

Against her will Karai shuddered.

 

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

****

Leo bit his lip as he stood in front of the door to Mikey’s room. Biting his lip Leo reached out, gently knocking on the door. “M…Mikey?”

The sounds of sobbing met his ears. “G….go away.”

Leo reached out, his hand wrapping around the doorknob before slowly turning it and opening the door. He sighed softly at the sight in front of him. Mikey was sitting with his head against his knees and his back towards Leo. From the way Mikey’ shoulders were shaking Leo could tell he was crying.

Stepping into the room Leo spoke softly. “Mikey……I…….let me explain…….please?”

Mikey didn’t respond for a moment, his shoulders continuing to shake as he did so. “Why? I…….I understand…….you……..you love Donnie and Raph………..but not me.”

Leo chewed his lip. How was he supposed to explain this to Mikey? “Mikey……..” he moved forward, moving so he could sit on the far end of Mikey’s bed. He sighed softly. He wasn't sure what made him do it; but slowly he began to speak. “I……it was Michelangelo who made all this happen you know.”

He held his breath, watching as slowly Mikey shifted slightly, just enough so he could watch Leo out of the corner of his eye. “Wh…..what do you mean?”

Leo sighed again. “Us……..for……..for a long time……..we didn’t……we didn’t talk about our feelings. I…….I suppose we all knew about them. We all wanted each other. We all had dreams and fantasies and…..we knew that we all felt the same way. But……but we didn’t talk about it. It was like…….some dirty perverted secret that we all knew about. And……it……it got so hard sometimes. One of us would say something or do something and the rest of us would almost break down. We’d almost give into the feelings we all had. But……but we never did. We never gave in.”

Again Mikey shifted, turning so he was looking at Leo who continued to speak. “But then…….it was the night before we were going to try and kill Shredder. Michelangelo……he…….he asked us all to come to his room. He said……..he said that it was possible some of us…..might not survive the assault. That…….if that happened…..he wanted all of us to know how he truly felt about us. He……”

Leo’s voice trailed off as he recalled how Michelangelo had trembled with nervous as he’d leaned in and given Leo a gentle kiss on the lips. Taking a deep breath Leo continued, very aware that Mikey was watching him. “And then we just couldn't do it anymore. We just couldn't hold it back or lie to ourselves anymore. And we……we……”

Against his will Leo shuddered slightly as the memories of that night washed over him. Yes he and his brothers had had sex, and yes it had felt……..incredible; but it was more than just that. It was like some kind of weight had been lifted off their shoulders. As though some fear they’d been carrying around had finally been washed away. To finally be able to hold and kiss each other…….it had been heaven. It had been everything each of them had fantasized and dreamt about being; and more.

Next to him Leo felt Mikey shifted slightly, the small turtle looking at the floor. “It……it must have been…….nice.”

Leo looked over, watching Mikey closely. “It…..it was.”

He watched as Mikey shifted again, the smaller turtle’s shoulders slumping slightly. Moving slowly Leo leaned in, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder gently. “Mikey………talk to me……….tell me what’s wrong…..please.”

Mikey sniffed softly but shook his head. “N…..no.”

Leo cocked his head sideways. “Why not?”

Mikey sniffed again. “Because……..because he told me……..never speak of it again.”

Leo bit his lip. “Who? Who told you to never speak of ‘it’ again?”

He watched as Mikey took a deep shuddering breath, his eyes flickering up and connecting with Leo’s for a moment. He could see it, the pain, fear, humiliation and desire reflected back at him from within those perfect blue orbs. He watched as Mikey opened his mouth. “….Leo.”

Leo felt his eyes widen. “Wh…what do you mean?”

He watched as Mikey looked at him; those perfect blue eyes telling him everything he needed to know in an instant. “You…..confessed to him.”

Slowly Mikey nodded. “But he……..he……..” tears began to well up in Mikey’s eyes. “He called me…….disgusting…….he told me to get out of his room and………never speak about it again.”

Leo felt his heart clench painfully at Mikey’s words. He could only imagine the emotional pin such words had, had on the small turtle. Next to him Mikey began to cry again, tears dripping down either side of his face. He moved automatically, leaning in so he could pull Mikey into a tight hug.

Again he felt his heart clench as Mikey moved, leaning into the hug while his arms wrapped around Leo’s chest. He did his best to sooth Mikey, to hold and comfort him as the small turtle cried into his chest. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this; him hold Mikey trying to comfort him. He felt sickened, disgusted with his counterpart in Mikey’s dimension. How could that Leo say such things? What possible reason could he have for calling one of his brothers disgusting? It was unthinkable.

Mikey’s crying was lessening now. Slowly he loosened his grip, allowing Mikey to pull back slightly and look up at him. Again Leo’s heart clenched, Mikey’s eyes were filled with so much pain. Moving slowly he reached up, gently wiping away a few stray tears from Mikey’s face. It happened without him thinking about it. One moment he was looking into Mikey’s perfectly blue eyes and the next………

He felt Mikey move, his Hans shifting so they could grip the edges of Leo’s shell as the kiss prolonged. He groaned softly into the kiss. Mikey’s lips felt perfect, so soft and perfect against his own. Only the need for air made them break apart. As Mikey took several deep breaths Leo pressed in, planting a gentle kiss against Mikey’s jaw line, making the smaller turtle moan softly. “L…..L….Le…..Leo……we can't…..Donnie and……Raph…..they-”

Be Leo silenced Mikey with another kiss, this just under Mikey’s jaw. “It’s ok Mikey. We're all open. They won’t care.”

He watched as Mikey bit his lip. “B….but-”

Leaning in Leo again captured Mikey’s lips. He shifted, moving so he could hold Mikey a little tighter, while at the same time maneuvering them both so they were now lying atop of the bed. Breaking the kiss, Leo looked down at Mikey. A small smile spread across his face as he found Mikey’s face had gone deep red with blush. Leaning down Leo gently nuzzled Mikey’s neck, earning a small moan from Mikey as his head tilted back, exposing more of his neck to Leo. He pressed in, dropping several gentle tender kisses against Mikey’s exposed neck. “Let me make it up to you Mikey.”

He pulled back slightly watching as Mikey looked up at him. “W….w….what?”

He reached out, one hand coming to cup the side of Mikey’s face lovingly. “Let me make up for all the horrible things Leo has done to you. Let me make it right.”

He watched as Mikey looked up at him, those blue eyes filled with a kind of hope. He’d seen that look before, long ago; that night when Michelangelo had kissed him and said he loved him. He didn’t wait for Mikey to respond, pressing in to capture Mikey’s lips in another kiss. He moaned into the kiss, shuddering as he felt Mikey’s hands move, reaching up to grip the edges of his shell; pulling him down against Mikey’s chest.

They broke apart a low deep moan rippling from Mikey’s mouth. “L…..L…..Leo……”

He pressed in, nuzzling and kissing Mikey’s neck; burying the soft skin under kisses and licks. “Shhhhhh. Just enjoy it Mikey……”

He pressed in, his tongue leaving his mouth to lap against the skin of Mikey’s neck; earning himself a low whimpering groan from the smaller turtle. It reached into him, pulling out his need to comfort and sate Mikey’s needs. He began to move, planting kisses and licks all down Mikey’s jaw and neck while his hands slowly traced the plates and patterns in Mikey’s plastron. He smiled to himself becoming bolder as Mikey let out a series of moans, whimpers and groans. He could smell it now; the deep musky scent rolling of Mikey’s skin, an obvious sign that he was enjoying the feelings that now rushed through him. “L……l…..l……Leo….”

Instantly he shifted, moving upwards so he could claim Mikey’s lips once again. He groaned, allowing his tongue to flick out of his mouth and run against Mikey's perfect lips. Almost instantly Mikey’s mouth opened allowing Leo’s tongue to push in and invade Mikey’s mouth. He smiled into the kiss as Mikey let out a muffled groan. The kiss deepened, Leo shuddering as he felt Mikey’s grip on the edges of his shell tightening. He pressed in, pinning Mikey against the mattress as he struggled to balance his need to keep kissing Mikey with his lung’s need for oxygen.

Only when his lungs ached and burned did he break the kiss, pulling back and gasping in lungful of air in an attempt to combat the faint dizziness that had began to wash over him. Under him he could hear Mikey panting as well. He blinked, looking down at Mikey; watching as the smaller turtle’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He felt his heart clench, his body moving on its own; his lips pressed against Mikey’s skin, desperately claiming every inch he could reach for himself. His hands moved, finishing their tracings of Mikey’s chest before moving lower, brushing against his stomach, his hips, his chutes, until finally……

He felt his fingers connect with swollen pouch between Mikey’s legs. The effect was instant Mikey’s whole body reacted, trembling his head tilting back as a loud echoing moan escaped his mouth. Leo pressed forward planting still more kisses and licks against the newly exposed flesh of Mikey’s neck. All the while his hand moved, gently rubbing and caressing Mikey’s swollen pouch, doing his best to coax the organ within to emerge.

It happened faster than Leo thought it would. His fingers had barely brushed against Mikey’s slit when his entire body began to twitch and tremble. A moment later Leo felt Mikey’s organ leave his body, springing to attention and emerging into Leo’s waiting hand. Instantly Mikey reacted, his back arching as a loud shuddering echoing moan left him mouth. Leo pulled back slightly, looking down at Mikey as the young turtle continued to groan and whimper as Leo gently adjusted his grip on Mikey’s organ.

He could not stop the faint purring churr that rumbled from his throat as he looked at Mikey. But as he continued to look down at Mikey he noticed something. Mikey's face was a constant swirl of emotions, the cool green skin flickering from feralistic lust, sentient want and…..

Leo felt his eye widen slightly as he found faint flickers of fear that flitted across Mikey’s face in the gaps between lust and want. Biting his lip Leo spoke softly. “Mikey……is this….your fi-”

His unfinished question was answered as Mikey let out a loud pleading whimper, his organ throbbing strongly in Leo’s hand. All of a sudden it hit Leo; this was Mikey’s first time. Not just with someone else, but first time doing ANYTHING sexual.

Instantly Leo released Mikey’s organ from his grip; making Mikey let out a loud gasping pleading whimper. He moved in pulling Mikey into another kiss this one gentler and more loving than his last few; while his arms circled around Mikey’s shoulders. Even as they kissed he moved, pulling Mikey up off the bed and against his chest before scooting backwards until his shell hit the pillows at the head of the bed. Shifting slightly Leo angled their bodies so gravity helped to pull Mikey down so their chests rubbed together. Smiling to himself Leo felt Mikey’s arms wrap around his shoulders, keeping them as close as possible.

They broke apart, Mikey letting out a painfully needy whimper as Leo’s hands slowly trailed down his chutes sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. He looked up, watching Mikey's eyes; smiling as he saw that the faint traces of fear and uncertainty were gone now. He shifted, leaning forward to capture Mikey’s lips in another gentle and loving kiss. He groaned, his eyes drifting closed as he felt Mikey return the kiss. It felt good, unbelievably, unbearably good. To hold Mikey, to touch his skin, to run his hands down Mikey’s chest; it felt so good.

A faint smile spread across his face as Mikey let out a low pleading moan. “L…..Leo…..”

Leaning in Leo seized Mikey’s lips in a more passionate kiss. Mikey groaned, pressing into the kiss, his body grinding again Leo’s. Taking pity Leo moved. Trailing his hands down Mikey’s sides before moving to trace the muscles of his hips before inching slowly towards Mikey’s needful organ; all the while never breaking the kiss.

Leo grinned, feeling Mikey’s entire body spasm and tremble as his fingers closed around Mikey’s throbbing shaft. Mikey pulled back, breaking the kiss as his head tilted back allowing an echoing moan to slip past his lips. Pressing in Leo began planting kisses along Mikey’s neck, enjoying the smaller moan Mikey let out in response. He started out slowly, gently squeezing Mikey’s shaft, feeling Mikey’s breath hitch in his chest as he gasped in response.

Slowly he began to move, gently rubbing his fingers along Mikey’s shaft. Mikey’s response was instant, the smaller turtle’s head tilted further back an deep lustful moan echoing from his mouth. He pressed in, his touches becoming stronger and faster; making Mikey’s grip around his neck tighten. “Ahhhhhh………Leo…….fu…….fuck………oh god……..”

Leo smiled, listening to Mikey moan and pant only made him want the smaller turtle more. He shifted, beginning to run his fingers up and down Mikey’s encouraged length; smiling as Mikey let out another whimpering moan. He continued, squeezing and massaging Mikey’s organ, allowing his fingers to rove towards the very tip; ghosting his fingers against the swollen head.

Mikey’s grip tighten, the smaller turtle’s chest expanding and contracting rapidly as he gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that ripped through his body. Every nerve in his body felt as though it was on fire but at the same time cold as ice. He groaned, his body moving on its own, beginning to rock and grind against Leo’s hand. It felt so good, so painfully unbelievably good. The pleasure was all around him, it was like he was drowning in an ocean, one that Leo controlled and all he could do was cling as tightly as he could to Leo and try not to get pulled under.

He whimpered loudly as he felt Leo’s hand shift, moving so he could stimulate Mikey’s head with more of his hand. Against his will Mikey shuddered. Leo’s hands felt perfect, rough but at the same time smooth, warm but also cold, dry and yet…….

Mikey shuddered again, his face blushing a deep red as he realized the slickness he was feeling from Leo’s hand was coming from his own organ. He whimpered, more out of embarrassment than arousal. Yes he’d been aroused before, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought to touch himself like this. He’d always tried to ignore it, often times burying himself in his comics or TV to try and make the uncontrollable thoughts and desires go away. But now…….

Mikey moaned, his head tipping back as he felt a massive wave of pleasure wash over his body. He couldn't stop shaking, his body reaching what felt like its limit. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening, almost as though he was cramping. His hips wouldn’t stop moving, wouldn’t stop humping and jerking into Leo’s touch, making sure that Leo didn’t just touch his head but the entirety of his erect organ.

He gasped again feeling Leo’s hand tighten making the pleasure become even stronger to the point of being almost blinding. He was completely out of control now, his body a slave to the waves of pleasure flooding through him. He did the only thing he could do, burying his nose against Leo’s neck and inhaling the musky sweaty sweetly smelling scent of the large turtle. His breath changing, each breath feeling as though it took more energy than the last to draw in. the muscles in his stomach were painfully tight now. His lungs twitched and spasmed, a kind of half growl half purr rippling through his body before escaping his mouth.

A split second later his entire body jerked, his head ripping backwards as he let out a loud shuddering whimpering moan that echoed off the walls. It felt like he was exploding. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop the moans and whimpered and growling purrs that escaped his mouth. Each one echoing off the walls and back at him adding to him embarrassment. He could feel something coating Leo’s hand; something slimy and sticky. But far for being disgusting the substance only made the pleasure stronger as he continued to thrust and hump against Leo’s hand.

Through the blinding mind numbing pleasure he felt Leo move; a moment later Leo’s lips crushed against his own his tongue roughly invading Mikey’s mouth making Mikey whimper into the kiss. He shuddered a feeling of euphoric bliss washing over him as he felt Leo’s deepen the kiss. The pleasure was beginning to fade now, leaving in its wake a kind of tingling gently warm. He pulled back, breaking the kiss as the need for air became too great. His body felt hollow now, all the pleasure he’d felt only moments ago suddenly vanishing leaving him with only the warm tingly feeling.

Leo moved, shifting in so he could pull Mikey tightly against his chest while leaning in to nuzzle his neck. Mikey groaned at the touch, his head tilting back allowing Leo access to more of his skin. He could feel it, Leo’s hands gently rubbing against his stomach and chest. Again Mikey groaned, Leo’s hands felt……good, not just good; amazing.

He shifted, slowly forcing himself to look up at Leo who looked down at him. A faint smile covering his face. “L……L…….Leo………that……….”

But Leo silenced him with a small smile that sent a shudder racing up his spine. a moment later Mikey moved, his body moving of its own free with as it closes the distance between his and Leo’s lips. He needed this; he needed to kiss Leo, to claim him. To memorize every inch of Leo’s body; he NEEDED to. His kissing became rougher more desperate. His grip around Leo’s neck tightened, almost as though he was afraid that at any moment some invisible force was going to grab him and rip him away.

His lungs burned with the need for air, but he ignored them. Pushing passed his discomfort and slowly growing chest pains so he could continue to kiss Leo until he reached his absolute limit. He gasped loudly, gulping down lungfuls of air as he and Leo broke apart. The moment the pain in his lungs lessened he moved, leaning in ready to capture Leo’s lips again. Only to freeze as he felt Leo’s hand touch his chest, holding him back. “Mikey…….”

Mikey bit his lip, his eyes dropping downwards and away from Leo’s. He felt Leo moved, coming in a little closer. “Mikey…..what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted this. He wanted to kiss and touch Leo. He needed it so badly it hurt.

“Mikey…….speak to me…….please…..”

Again Mikey shook his head, his eyes remaining downturned; refusing to look up at Leo. But a moment later the choice was taken away from him as Leo reached up, his hand cupping Mikey’s chin and tilting his head up so they were now looking at each other. He felt his heart quiver as Leo’s perfect all knowing eyes connected with his. “What’s wrong?”

He shuddered as he felt Leo’s eyes wash over him. His eyes, they were so perfect; everything about Leo was perfect. His skin, his touch, his gaze, the way his breath ghosted across Mikey’s face; everything was completely perfect. Mikey bit his lip, his heart clenching as the painful memory of that night came to the surface. How many times had he tried to forget? How many times had he tried to push down and bury the memories of the words Leo had said to him?

But no matter how hard or how many times he tried he couldn't. He could not forget the way Leo’s gaze had changed, shifting from tolerant to…..disgust.

“I………” his voice shook as he tried to speak. He needed to say it, needed to tell Leo exactly how he felt. “I…….lo……….I love you……” As he spoke he felt tears well up in his eyes. Across from him he watched as Leo’s eyes changed slightly, becoming less worried and instead filling with love. He groaned as Leo kissed him. Shuddering a he felt Leo’s hands caressing his chest and sides before-

But a moment later Mikey’s eyes flew open as he jerked at a new touch from a set of hands that were certainly NOT Leo’s. His head snapped sideways his eyes widened as he found. “D…..d…..Donnie……”

He watched as next to him Donnie looked at him. His eyes soft and full of love. He felt their eyes connect, his blue eyes meeting with Donnie’s brown orbs. His breath froze, catching in his chest as he watched Donnie move, leaning in to gently nuzzle his neck. Something inside him stirred, some long repressed desire finally breaking past its barrier making him move. He shifted, his head, tilting it slightly so he could look down at Donnie for a moment before pulling his genius brother into a kiss. He moaned into the kiss feeling his body move on its own, shifting away from Leo and more towards Donnie who moved to accommodate him; his arms wrapping around Mikey’s shoulders and neck.

Something about Donnie was different. Something about his purple banded brother…….it stirred something inside him. He pressed in, running his tongue along Donnie’s lips the same way Leo had done to him; groaning softly as Donnie’s mouth opened allowing him inside. His tongue pushed into Donnie’s mouth, his body shuddering as an odd sense of power rushed through him. He moved, pushing Donnie until his genus brother was laying flat against the bed. He surged forward moaning softly as their hips ground together, his half erect organ grinding against Donnie’s own pouch.

He looked down at his brother, his mind half clouded with thoughts and ideas; fantasies he’d never admit to having about things he wanted to do to his brother. But Donnie seemed to know the thoughts in his head. Mikey gasped, a half strangled growl rippling through his chest as Donnie reached up, his hands slowly running down Mikey’s chest and stomach before coming to his organ. Mikey panted his breathing becoming ragged as he felt Donnie’s fingers wrap around his length which instantly began to respond beginning to grow and throb again.

Another growl rippled through his body, his eyes drifting closed as his head tilted upwards. Below him he felt Donnie move, leaning in to plant a series of gently kisses against his chest and stomach. He felt calm; he felt in control, he felt……

But all his thoughts vanished as he felt another pair of hands touch his body, his head turning to side just in time to connect with Raph's lips. He groaned, moving to try and kiss Raph as he had done with Donnie, only to feel Raph's tongue push into his mouth without any sort of request or pause. A shudder ran up his spine as he felt Raph's tongue claim his mouth, all the while Raph's shifted, pushing him down until his shell was pressed against the bed just as he had done to Donnie moments ago.

He whimpered into the kiss; a feeling of controlled helplessness washing over him. Here and now Raph was in charge, not him. He groaned his back arching so his chest could rub against Raph's making them both moan as they broke apart. Inhaling as much air as he could Mikey shuddered as Donnie's, Raph's and Leo's scents swirled around in his nose and lungs. He felt lightheaded. Every inch of his body seemed to have become hypersensitive to touch.

He groaned as Raph rushed in, his strong thick tongue leaving his mouth to lap and run against Mikey's neck and chin. Vaguely he struggled against Raph's grip, less in an attempt to get away and more to see how Raph would react. A moment later he let out a half gasp half scream as he felt Raph's teeth bite down on a small section of his neck, sending a jolt of pain through his body which instantly mingled and drowned in the pleasure. his body went stiff, above him he watched as Raph pulled back slightly, fixing him with a stare that promised more discomfort if he-

B moan pulled his attention from Raph's face, his neck straining upwards to look in the direction the sound had come from. Mikey's eyes widened as he found that across from them Leo had pulled Donnie into a hug and was kissing him; both their eyes were closed and Mikey could see that both turtle's hands had drifted downwards and were busily stroking their organs.

Something inside him change, some desperate need rose to the surface of the pleasure and made him act. Biting his lip Mikey let out the loudest whimper of the night. He watched as Donnie and Leo broke apart, both their heads turning to look at Mikey, who let out another whimper. He looked at Leo, their eyes connection as Mikey silently pleaded with the oldest turtle to understand the emotions that raged through his body. He wasn't even aware Raphael had let go of his wrists and moved off his hips. He watched his heart hammering in his chest and Leo moved, shifting away from Donnie before.....

a loud an appreciative moan erupted from Mikey's mouth as he felt Leo grip the edges of his shell and pull him up off the bed before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A moment later his moan ended abruptly as Leo pulled him into a gentle kiss. It felt right. Leo's lips felt perfect against his, his touch was magnificent sending shudders racing up Mikey's skin, while his scent slowly pilled Mikey's nose and lungs.

The moments they broke apart it happened, the loud growling moaning purr rippling through his body again, fuelled by everything he was feelings at that moment. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that Donnie was talking. "He's imprinted on you."

With great effort Mikey shifted, moving with Leo so they could both look at Donnie who smiled at them. "Obviously Mikey likes us all, or he wouldn’t let us kiss him like that. But.........but he likes you most Leo. He's imprinted on you the strongest. He wants you most of all."

Mikey felt his face heat up slightly as Leo turned from Donnie to look at him. his body moved on its own, his head moving forward so he could bury his nose against Leo's neck and inhale as much of Leo's gloriously musky sweaty scent as he could. He loved it, it felt perfect to him. Everything about Leo was completely perfect but at the same time.......

A low whine escaped his mouth. Something felt.......off. He could feel something inside him. Some desperate kind of need slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. "L.....L......Leo........."

He tried to speak, tried to put into words the desire that was slowly growing in his stomach. As if from far away he heard Donnie speak again. "I think........I think he wants to keep going."

Mikey groaned as he leaned in, his warm breath ghosting across the side of Mikey's face. "Is that it Mikey? Do you wanna keep going?"

A loud desperate, needy moan was all Leo needed to hear. As he pulled Mikey back to where they had been before; at the head of the bed, Leo could not help but feel an odd level of déjà-vu. Not even a year ago all of them had struggled to understand their bodies’ needs. But Michelangelo had changed everything for them, refusing to stay silent and ignore these feelings. And now.......now he could bring that knowledge full circle and use it to help Mikey.

Leaning back so his shell was resting against the pile of pillows Leo looked past Mikey, to Donnie and Raph who both nodded. He watched as Raph moved in, his chest pushing against Mikey's shell, sandwiching the smaller turtle between them; earning them a low whimpering moan as they did so. At the same time Donnie moved, reaching down past the bed to pick something up off the floor that he had set them when he and Raph had come in.

Turning his attention back to Mikey Leo moved in, pulling Mikey into a passionate but short kiss before leaning in to nuzzle his neck. "Mikey.......I want you to relax. Ok? If at any time you want us to stop, or you don’t like something; just let us know. Ok?"

Mikey nodded, letting out a gentle moan as he did so. Leo watched as Donnie shifted his hand drifting downward until it vanished from Leo's line of sight. A moment later a shudder rippled through Mikey's body while a loud slightly unsure moan came from his mouth.

Mikey groaned, quivering as he felt a strong set of fingers touch his tail. His groan became louder as the fingers moved, gently squeezing and massaging his tail making him groan again. He’d always known his tail was sensitive; all of theirs were. During training a single injury to the tail could make even Raph have to stop and wait for the pain to dissipate. It was because of this sensitivity that master splinter had trained and drilled them so that they often kept their tails tucked tightly against their bodies.

But Mikey’s body moved on its own, his hips pushing back against the touch, his normally tense tail loosening, lifting up; offering more to the touch. A second later Mikey let out a surprised yelp as he felt something warm and wet press against the tip of his tail. He gaped, his entire body quivering in a kind of grossed out ecstasy as he felt the warm and wet something move, trailing from the tip of his tail all the way down to the base where he felt someone plant a soft kiss. After a few moments the touch left, making Mikey moan softly at the sudden feeling of lose.

Behind him he felt Raph shift, the sound of something plastic being flicked open followed by thr sound of more movement. He twisted, trying to see what Raphael was doing behind him; only to be blocked as Leo pulled him into another kiss. Automatically Mikey’s eyes drifted closed as he allowed Leo to pull him deeper into the kiss. It felt so good, like taking a drink of freezing cold water after hours of training. But a moment later Mikey’s eyes flew open as he felt something cool and sliming press against his entrance.

His body reacted, trying to wriggle away from the cool slimy thing, a faint whimper escaping his mouth as he found himself trapped between Leo and Raph’s bodies. In front of him Leo moved, nuzzling his neck reassuringly. “Shhhhhhhhh. It’s ok Mikey. Just relax. Ok?”

He did his best to do as he was told, forcing himself to take several deep breaths as he felt the cool slimy touch return. An uncontrollable whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the touch shift, rubbing around his entrance before pressing in, beginning to build up pressure. Mikey whimpered, doing his best to ignore the feeling of discomfort that was slowly growing under his tail. It wasn’t that the slimy touch hurt, it was just……….unnatural. as if he knew how Mikey was feeling Leo swooped in, pulling him into another kiss that helped to distract him from the conflicting feeling that writhed inside him.

But a moment later Mikey broke the kiss, his head snapping back as his back arched against Raph’s chest. Another whimper escaped his mouth which suddenly refused to close, leaving him panting and gasping as he felt the tip of the slimy touch breech his body. Instantly he was in conflict with himself; part of him wanted to run away, to get rid of the slimy touch and never feel it again. But at the same time his body moved, pushing back against the touch, sending it deeper into his body making him shudder as lances of pleasure raced up his spine. He shuddered again, he could feel them, Raph’s fingers slowly inching deeper and deeper into his body, spreading the cool slimy substance through his insides.

He groaned as he felt Leo lean in to gently kiss his jaw reassuringly. It wasn’t that the feeling of Raph’s fingers inside him was bad, it just-

But all thought vanished from his brain as he felt it, Raph’s fingers brushing up against some bundle of nerves deep inside him. Another wave of pleasure washed over him, this was completely different from the others; wild, uncontrollable and feral. He grunted his body moving, pushing back against Raph’s touch so as to making him touch that spot again sending another wave of raw pleasure surging through his body. Behind him he heard Raph chuckle. “Is that it? Is that the spot? RIGHT THERE?”

As he spoke Raph ghosted his fingers over the spot, barely touching it. Mikey’s reaction was instant. Raph watched amused as Mikey’s hands grabbed fistfuls of the pillows behind Leo’s shell before balling them into fists as he let a loud whimpering moan. Slowly he worked, making sure that his fingers continued to brush and push against the spot as he slowly worked them apart before allowing Mikey's muscles to squeeze them back together. He groaned, feeling Mikey’s body quiver against his chest. It was becoming very VERY hard to resist the constant whimpers and moans coming from the smaller turtle. But Donnie had been right, and Raph knew that; that Mikey wanted Leo for his first time. And so Raph kept working, helping to relax and loosen Mikey’s body for what was going to happen next.

Mikey panted lustily. Each time Raph touched that spot deep inside him it send another wave of pleasure crashing through his body making him gasp and pant. He could feel something deep inside him changing, some new want slowly rising to the surface, coaxed along by Raph’s touches. Another gasp escaped from him, his entire body shuddering as he felt the palm of Raph’s hand come to rest just under his tail, a sign that Raph’s fingers were completely inside him now. Yet still his body pushed back, wanting……….something.

But a loud whimper from his side made him pause, Raph too and they both turned to look at what had made the sound. Again Donnie whimpered, his newly emerged organ throbbing almost painfully as he silently pleaded with Raphael. While they had all agreed to be open with their relationships……..there was no denying he liked Raphael best. The red banded turtle could be so aggressive and controlling, exactly the things that turned Donatello on most of all. So the sight of someone else being the source of Raph’s affections………

Another whimper escaped Donnie’s mouth, his eyes connecting with Raph’s silently pleading with him to understand. A small smile spread across Raph’s face. “Come here.”

A moment later Donnie felt Raph’s hand grab the back of his head and pull him in to an almost painfully tight kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Raph to enter it and claim it as his own; as he had done so many times before. A faint whimper to their right told Donnie that Raph had moved, withdrawing his fingers from the smaller turtle. But in truth he didn’t care. All he could focus on was Raph who was slowly pushing him back until he lay flat against the mattress.

The sudden loss of Raph’s fingers was like a lightning bolt to Mikey. His entire body jerked and twisted, desperately trying to get Raph’s fingers to return. Moans and whimpers mixed, making his gasp and shudder as a sudden feeling of emptiness began to fill his body. In front of him Leo pressed in, pulling him into a rough lustful kiss while moving them both so that their spots were reversed. Moaning as they broke the kiss Mikey’s neck arched back, pressing against the wall of pillows behind him as he felt Leo’s hands slowly drift downwards, trailing down his chest and stomach before coming to grip his hips in a tight but loving grip. “M….m….m…..Mikey……”

The way Leo’s voice shook sent a shudder rolling through Mikey’s body. He could practically hear the want and need dripping in Leo’s voice. And if that wasn’t a sure sign of their leader’s arousal than the sight of his fully erect and throbbing member was. He reached up, grabbing the back of Leo’s head before pulling him into another rough kiss. He groaned nervously as he felt Leo shift, maneuvering himself so he could enter his body. Breaking the kiss Mikey managed a faint. “be gentle?”

He watched as Leo looked at him for a moment before, “we’ll see….”

A moment later Mikey’s head snapped back, the loudest moan of the night erupting from his mouth and echoing off the walls as h felt Leo begin to enter him. Moan, after whimper, after gasp after grunt came crashed into each other, all of them struggling to escape from him as he felt Leo move. It was impossible, nothing had had ever done in his life had ever made him feel this good before. He panted and gasped, struggling to keep his lungs filled with air as Leo moved deeper and deeper inside of him. It felt wrong to big, to wide, to hot; but at the same time it was perfect. Again Mikey moaned, the sound of Leo panting above him making him shudder.

Again Leo moved pushing himself deeper into Mikey’s body, making the smaller turtle cry out in a kind of pained ecstasy. His grip on Mikey’s hips tightened, until he was almost certain he was going to leave bruises. Mikey felt perfect. There was no other possible way to describe it. With each breath he took Mikey’s body tightened around Leo’s member sending shudders of pleasure racing up Leo’s spine. And then……..both their bodies shook, vibrating as they both churred as Leo’s hip connected with Mikey’s body; a sign that he was fully buried inside the smaller turtle.

Leo panted, doing his best to resist his instincts which were screaming at him to fuck Mikey until neither of them would be able to move for a week. Instead he focused on Mikey, pushing past his feral and carnal lust so he could lean down and plant gentle kisses against Mikey’s neck and upper chest. He groaned slightly as he felt Mikey move, the smaller turtle’s legs coming to wrap around Leo’s hips and pull them closer together. “M……m…..Mikey……are you……ok?”

He watched as Mikey panted and nodded, his movements making his insides clamp down a bit tighter around Leo’s organ making him shudder roughly. It was becoming harder to resist his instincts. His entire body shook with the effort it took to hold himself back. But he resisted, forcing himself to watched as the slightly pained expression on Mikey’s face slowly began to changes, morphing into a look of pleasure and bliss. “Leo…..”

Mikey’s husky voice sent another shudder racing through Mikey’s spine. But it did more than just that. It broke the damn, his instincts finally overwhelming his brain. He pulled back, listening to Mikey moan at the sudden feeling of emptiness only to surge forward thrusting himself back inside Mikey’s body making the smaller turtle yelp and gasp in pleasure. He repeated the move, earning himself another shuddering gasping moan as a reward. He groaned as he felt Mikey’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling them in together until their chests rubbed and ground together with each withdrawal and thrust.

It was perfect, completely and utterly perfect. Quickly they both lost themselves in the pleasure, the pace of their movement speeding up while becoming stronger and stronger. A feral growl erupted from Leo’s mouth as he shoved himself back into Mikey’s body; burying himself up to his hilt inside Mikey who shuddered, his body tightening around Leo’s member. The worlds seemed to fade away, nothing else could possibly matter at this moment. There was nothing else, there was only him and Mikey. The footclan could have stormed the lair at this exact moment and he wouldn’t have cared. All he could focus on was Mikey.

He could feel it, in the back of his stomach; like a cramp that was slowly growling. He shuddered, his movements speeding up as he felt his climax racing towards him. The sound of their bodies slapping together made him blush, he could only imagine how they must look. But somehow that thought just egged him on, making him move faster and harder. Below him Mikey was panting, the smaller turtle seemed to be drowning in pleasure. Mikey’s entire body was drenching in sweat, his eyes were clamped shut as tightly as they would go, and his organ was visibly throbbing.

Releasing his grip on one of Mikey’s hips Leo moved, his hand reaching up to wrap around the fleshy length of Mikey’s organ. Instantly Mikey reacted to the new stimulation; his eyes snapping open as his mouth flew open. For a split second no sound came from him, his mouth simply hung open in a silent scream of pleasure. But the moment he felt Leo’s fingers begin to move and pump his erection his voice suddenly returned. “DON’T……….STOP……LEO……..IT’S………TO MUCH!”

He didn’t mean it. His grip around Leo’s shell tightened as the white hot knot in his stomach continued to tighten. He felt completely out of control. White hot boiling pleasure raged and stormed at him from all sides; all he could do was cling to Leo and pray he didn’t have a heart attack. And then…….

For a moment it felt like time froze. For a split second he returned to normal, his braining clicking back on. He looked up at Leo, into their perfectly blue eyes that were filled with nothing but love and affection. How long had he prayed for that? For Leo’s to look at him not as a brother but as a lover. How lo-

But a split second later Mikey’s entire body jerked, every muscle clamping tight, making his back arch until the top of his head was pressed roughly against the pillows under him. A heartbeat later he erupted, the pleasure that had been building in his body finally becoming too much for him to handle. White hot globs of pleasure erupted from his body, coating both their chests as well as Leo’s hands in his sticky emissions. Mikey whimpered a faint feeling of embarrassment washing over him. But for Leo the action of being coated in Mikey’s seed seem to only turn him on more, his thrusting speeding up for a few more seconds before he buried himself as deep as he could get inside Mikey’s body.

A feral growl rippled through his body as he lunged forward, roughly grabbing the back of Mikey’s head before crushing their lips together. He didn’t even wait for Mikey to open him mouth, instead his tongue forced its way inside, claiming Mikey for himself. His body still jerked, grinding against Mikey’s body trying to get as deep as it possibly could inside the smaller turtle before……

This time it was Leo who bock the kiss, his head tilting back as his orgasm slammed into him like a ton of bricks. It was so intense, so all consuming that for a moment Leo felt like he was might pass out. Underneath him Mikey let out a kind of shuddering churring coo, his body reacting to the sudden injection of Leo’s seed. He forced himself to move, forced his arms to wrap around Mikey’s shoulders before pulling him into a crushingly tight hug as they both struggled to ride out their orgasms.

He could feel it. Something warm and sticky slowly gathering inside him. It made him shudder, a kind of dull lumbering shudder that seemed to make the feeling of warmth spread ever so slightly. Again he moaned; that same low cooing moan that was almost instantly followed by another shudder in a seemingly endless cycle. He could feel Leo’s organ buried inside him rhythmically growing and shrinking slightly as he pumped more and more of his seed into his body.

The pleasure was starting to dim now, slowly being replaced by the warm gentle glow that was slowly spreading through his entire body. He watched as Leo pulled back slightly, looking up at him for a moment, their eyes connecting. They both moved, leaning in to pull the other into a gentle kiss, breaking apart only when their need for air forced them to. Panting with exhaustion Mikey’s head flopped backwards, landing on the mountain of pillows behind him.

He gasped, doing his best to refill his lungs with much needed air as above him Leo did the same. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and every muscle in his body ached slightly. He could feel small beads of sweat clinging to his skin, making the parts of his body that touched Leo’s feel warm; while the rest of his body felt cold. Above him he felt Leo move, slowly withdrawing from Mikey’s body, making them both shudder as Leo slipped free, his organ returning to its pouch a few sections later.

Mikey groaned as he felt Leo’s hands move from his hips, slowly rubbing and massaging his chest and stomach. “H…..how……how do you feel?”

He wanted to say he felt great. No he felt better than great. He felt……

But the only sound he could manage was a low rumbling purr that made his chest vibrate. He felt Leo press in, slowly planting kisses along his stomach and chest before slowly moving upwards until their eyes met again. “Mikey……..I……..I love……..you.”

Mikey felt his heart swell slightly at those words. Small tears of joy began to form in the corners of his eyes. “I love you too Leo.”

They both moved, coming closer so they could kiss again; only to be interrupted by a loud growling gasp that came from beside them, making them both startle slightly. Shifting slightly Mikey felt his eyes widen as he found that Donnie was laying flat against the bed on his stomach, while on top of him Raph roughly pounded in and out of him.

Instantly reality rushed back in. Mikey felt his face go bright right as he quickly looked away from Donnie and Raph, instead burying his face against Leo’s chest. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so embarrassed. Only moments ago he and Leo had been doing the same thing. This knowledge made Mikey blush even harder, his face heating up until it felt like it was pressed against an oven. Against him he felt Leo chuckle. “Here…..”

A moment later Mikey yelped lightly, his grip on Leo’s shoulders tightening as he felt Leo begin to move, first sitting up and then standing up; while adjusting Mikey's body so he could carry him. Leaving Raph and Donnie alone in the room Leo carried Mikey up the hallway before moving into his own room; cradling the smaller turtle like a bride. Pushing open the door with his foot Leo stepped into his room before slowly moving to his bed and laying Mikey down on the soft blankets. He watched slightly amused as Mikey’s eyes drifted, blinking slowly up at him. “Th….thanks.”

Leo smiled. He could see the fatigue in Mikey’s eyes. Now that the adrenaline of the day and lust of the moment had worn off Leo could tell that Mikey was exhausted. He moved, laying down next to Mikey while wrapping his arms around him before pulling Mikey firmly against his chest. “Goodnight Mikey.”

Against his chest Mikey mumbled. “Love…….you.”

A moment later Mikey’s gentle breathing filled the room as he drifted asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

For a moment Mikey wasn’t sure what had woken him. He lay under the blankets of his bed his brain still half asleep as it; but a small creak of the mattress’s bedsprings made him move. Shifting Mikey turned, finding that Leo had gotten up and was now sitting with his back towards Mikey. “L…..Leo?”

Leo stiffened slightly, turning to look nervously at Mikey. “S…..sorry…….I……I didn’t mean to wake you.” Slowly Mikey moved, sitting up while turning to look at Leo who shifted uncomfortably. “I…….I just thought……it might be best if……..if I wasn’t here when you woke up.”

Mikey felt his heart clench at Leo’s words. “W….why?”

He watched as Leo shifted turning away from him to look down at his hands for several moments before speaking. “I……..I think…….I think I messed up. I……I messed up REALLY badly.”

Mikey sat up a little more, shivering slightly as the blankets fell away exposing his skin to the cool night air. “What do you mean?”

Uncertain, Mikey watched as Leo sat in silence continuing to look at his hands for several minutes before speaking. “You…….you’re………you’re so much like him. Like Michelangelo. And…….and last night………I couldn’t……” slowly Leo moved, shifting so he could look at Mikey who recoiled slightly. Even in the almost pitch black of the room he could easily see the look of pain, confusion, anger and self loathing that covered every inch of Leo’s face. “……I……I couldn’t stop myself……from touching you.”

Mikey felt his eyes widen at Leo’s words. He watched as the larger turtle took several deeps breaths before turning away from him. “I just……..I couldn’t help it. You……you reminded me so much of him. And I just……….I’m……I’m sorry.”

Mikey felt his heart jolt as if an electric shock had ripped through him as he watched Leo begin to stand up. Before he knew what he was doing his body moved in its own. Rushing forward towards Leo, Mikey threw his arms around the larger turtle’s shoulders and he buried his face against Leo’s shell. “NO!” a moment later he recoiled slightly as the sound of his own shout echoed back at him through the almost painfully silent night air. Taking several deep breaths Mikey spoke, willing his face not to shake with the storm of emotions that raged inside him. “Please……please don’t leave me. I………”

His body shook as he struggled to find the right words; the words that would tell Leo exactly how he felt. “You…….you don’t……you can’t know what it’s like…….to be told you’re…….disgusting…….”

As Mikey spoke the word Leo noted that the smaller turtle’s body shook violently. “……you can’t imagine how it felt……….but……..but last night……..” slowly Mikey’s shaking began to subside. “Last night…….was the best night of my life. Last night…….I said I love you…….and you said it back to me.”

Leo inhaled sharply his heart clenching as the memory of that moment filled his mind. It was true; he had told Mikey he loved him. But he was pulled back from his memories as Mikey began to speak again. “please……..you can’t…….you can’t just leave me. Not now……not after…….not after last night.”

Leo bit his lip, hissing slightly as he found the flesh to be raw and rough from how much he’d been chewing on it lately. “But……..but it’s not……fair.”

He felt Mikey shift, Mikey’s forehead lifting up and away from Leo’s shell so he was looking at the back of Leo’s head. “What do you mean, ‘not fair’?”

Sighing deeply Leo struggled, trying to put into words the thoughts that whirled around his brain. “I…….I loved him…….Michelangelo, so much. When he………when he……died……….I felt completely lost. I……I thought it was my fault. If I’d……..if I’d protected him…….he’d still be here. I even……….” Leo felt a cold stone of shame well up in his gut as he continued to speak. “I thought about………joining him…….about using……...seppuku…….to make up for my failure.”

Mikey let out a strangled gasped his eyes widening in shock. Leo had considered killing himself? “L…..Leo how coul-”

But Leo cut him off. “But I couldn’t……..I just couldn’t do it. I still had to protect Donnie and Raph. But now……” Leo paused taking another deep breath. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. Against his back he felt Mikey’s grip tighten slightly. Forcing himself to breathe he continued speaking. “But now……you’re here and……..and I don’t know……if I can control myself.”

Mikey remained silent for several moments he brain struggling to catch up with what Leo had said. “But…….but how is that…….unfair?”

He felt Leo sigh deeply before speaking. “Because…….I WANT to touch you. No……I NEED to touch you and kiss you and……..and……..but it’s not fair…..because……..because…….. because it hasn’t even been 6 months. And I………how can I say I loved Michelangelo……..if I’m already……….if I feel the same way…….about you?”

Mikey watched as tears began to drip down the sides of Leo’s face. “I loved him……..so much, that it hurt. I would have…..died for him………but now…………..how can I have moved on……..so quickly? It’s not fair to Michelangelo.”

Sighing softly Mikey moved, reaching out to touch Leo’s leg. “Leo……..listen……I……..I’m sorry.”

He felt Leo shift to look at him. “W….what?”

Looking down at the floor Mikey chose his words carefully. “I’m sorry about Michelangelo……I’m so sorry that he’s dead but………..but I’m not……..I’m right here…..”

As he spoke Mikey gave Leo’s leg a gentle squeeze. “I’m right here. And……..and I want you. I’m so tired of putting others needs and wants before mine. So………I’m sorry he’s dead but……..but I’m not……”

A moment later he moved leaning in to plant as gentle and loving a kiss as he possible could against Leo’s cheek. Against his will he groaned softly as Leo’s scent filled his nose. Pulling back slightly Mikey spoke again. “I…….I understand if……if you don’t want me…….I'm……..I'm used to that. I just……….I need to try…….”

He watched as Leo shifted slowly, Leo’s blue eyes coming up to connect with his. Silently he prayed, pleading with Leo to accept him.

“M……m….Mikey……” slowly Leo moved, his hand coming up to gently cup the side of Mikey’s face. Again Mikey bit his lip. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Leo’s touch was so gentle, so loving and kind; unlike any touch any of his brothers had given him before. The simple contact radiated love and warm and filled Mikey with hope.

His body moved on its own; his hand coming up to gently touch the hand that was cupping his face. “I……I don’t want to replace him……or take him away from you.….but………please don’t let him take you away from me……..please…..”

Instantly Leo felt his heart clench in response to Mikey’s words. How could Mikey possibly think……

Taking a deep breath Leo spoke. “Mikey…….I-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as Mikey leaned in, capturing Leo’s lips in a gently kiss. For a few seconds Leo found himself stunned, unable to respond to the kiss as his brain struggled to work. But then ever so slowly his body began to respond. Slowly his eyes drifted closed, while the hand that still cupped Mikey’s cheek shifted; moving to the back of Mikey’s head to pull him deeper into the kiss.

It felt so good. To have Mikey so close, to kiss him, and hold him……it felt SO good. Breaking apart from lack of air Leo inhaled, his lungs filling with Mikey’s sweet scent. He watched as across from his Mikey took his own breaths before looking up; their eyes connecting a moment later. For a full 30 seconds they held each other’s gaze, their twin sets of blue eyes seeming to reflect back on the other; telling them everything the other was feelin.

After several moments Mikey spoke. “I meant it……..when I said……I loved you…….”

Sighing softly Leo looked away, breaking his gaze with Mikey to look down at his hand. “H…..how……..how can you know for sure?”

Across from him Mikey shifted. “Because…..last night…….I never pictured Leo doing those things to me…….it was always you……and not once did I ever want that to change. I only wanted you. Because I love you Leo.”

Before he knew what he was doing Leo was moving; gently pushing Mikey back onto the bed before leaning in to capture those perfect green lips once more. The kiss was soft, gentle, filled to its absolute limit with as much love as he could possibly put into it. He felt Mikey shifted under him, the smaller turtle’s chest coming up to rub against his own making his churr softly into the kiss.

A moment later they broke apart, the lack of oxygen making them both pant and gasp for air. Under his Leo heard Mikey speak softly. “Please stay here……with me……..please…..”

Looking down at Mikey Leo felt his heart clench with a mixture of pain and love. He could see the look of silent pleading on Mikey’s face. Right then and there Leo made up his mind. Leaning back down Leo pulled Mikey into a short but gentle kiss. He wouldn’t leave Mikey, not now not ever. Pulling apart Leo shifted, laying himself down next to Mikey before pulling the smaller turtle in closer.

He felt Mikey shifted, the smaller turtle’s arms wrapping around his chest. After a few seconds Mikey spoke. “Th….Th….thank you.”

Leo remained silent, instead leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on the top of Mikey’s head before speaking. “I……..I can’t promise there won’t be problems. I’m………we’re all still pretty messed up from Michelangelo’s death…….but……..but I promise you Mikey……” Leo shifted pulling back so he could look into Mikey’s perfect blue eyes. “…..I…….I will always be here for you. And so will Donnie and Raph. Ok?”

Mikey remained silent for a moment before nodding. “O…..ok.”

Silence fell between them as they settled in, allowing their still worn out and tired bodies to relax and slowly carry them off to sleep. As he lay there Leo could not help but think back to Michelangelo; about the after that night when he and his brothers had become so much more. Instinctively his arms tightened around Mikey's form. He wouldn’t screw this up. He’d protect Mikey; no matter what it took he would keep Mikey safe at all costs. Nothing would ever hurt him ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

“YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!”

Leo turned, looking a Raphael who had just spoken, before turning to look at Donnie who sighed softly. After a moment Donnie opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Raph. “You want us to break into the main kraang facility and steal two of their door generators?”

Across from them Donnie nodded. “Yes Raph. That’s EXACTLY what I NEED us to do.”

Seeing that Raph was about to speak again Leo raised his hand, making Raph fall silent. After a few moments Leo spoke. “Donnie……explain why we need to do this. We already have a door generator. Why do we need more?”

Donnie sighed again. “Because the one we have is broken. The internal components are for the most part overloaded. And its systems have gone into a kind of lockdown. It’ll only open a portal to the last place it ever dialed, which is fine because that’s where we want to go. The problem is that it’s so messed up, I can’t turn it on without the risk that it’ll blow up.”

Leo nodded slowly. “So you want us to steal more doors?”

Donnie nodded. “Yes. Once we have two more, I can plug in the coordinates for the dimension that Mikey got pulled into, and then we can go and get him.”

Leo nodded, as Raph spoke. “But why TWO doors?”

Donnie shifted to look at Raph. “Because the doors only work in one direction. You can only go through them; you can go back through them. It’s like a door that will only open inwards and it doesn’t have a handle on the inside. You need an entirely different door to get back out.”

Leo nodded slowly. “So it’s kind of like a one way street?”

Donnie nodded. “Something like that. If we don’t wanna be stuck in that other dimension we’ll need another door that’s calibrated to take us back to this dimension.”

From his spot on the couch Raphael sighed exasperatedly. “All that is fine and dandy except for one tinsy-tiny little problem. We’re grounded remember? Splinter said we can’t leave the lair until we find Mikey. So how do you expect us to get to the kraang facility genius?”

Leo watched as Donnie’s nostrils flared, obviously annoyed with Raphael’s words. Speaking up before Donnie had a chance to respond Leo did his best to calm his brothers. “I’ll speak with Splinter and explain the situation. Ok?”

For a few seconds his brothers just looked at him. After a moment Raphael spoke. “Whatever.”

A moment later Raphael got up before turning and walking away from them. Watching his red banded brother for a few moments Leo turned back to Donnie, only to freeze slightly. Something about Donnie seemed off, the normally vibrant brown eyes seemed slightly hollow and empty, with large bangs hanging under them.

Taking a small step forward Leo spoke. “Donnie……are you ok?”

It seemed to take Donnie great effort to respond to Leo’s words. As Donnie turned to look at him Leo noted that Donnie’s arms were hanging limply at his sides. His skin had become pale and it seemed to take an unusual amount of effort for Donnie to look at him. “I’m fine Leo. I’m just……tired……”

Moving forward Leo spoke. “When was the last time you slept?”

Donnie shrugged an action that seemed to throw him slightly off balance. “Last night. I crashed for a few hours and then I got back to work. I don’t know why I’m so t-”

But the rest of Donnie’s words were cut off by his stomach which gave out a loud rumbling growl that seemed to make Donnie’s entire body shake. A moment later Leo’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror as something occurred to him. “Donnie, when did you last eat?”

Donnie looked at him in silence. Leo watched his brother carefully, he could see the wheels in Donnie’s mind working; but at the same time he could tell something was not quite right. He watched as Donnie’s forehead wrinkled slightly, as his brother struggled to recall the answer to the question. “Well…….I……..um……..I ate when we had the last of the left over pizza.”

Leo’s eyes went wide; that had been 3 days ago. Had Donnie truly not eaten anything since then? Moving forward Leo touched Donnie’s shoulder, noting that Donnie’s skin felt oddly cool to the touch; not a good sign in reptiles. “Donnie……that was 3 days ago. Are you telling me you haven’t eaten since then?”

He watched as Donnie looked up at him, his brown eyes seemingly blank. “I……Um……..I guess not?”

Sighing softly Leo moved, pulling Donnie along as he moved towards the kitchen; pausing long enough to push Donnie into a seat. Turning towards the kitchen Leo moved, pulling down the loaf of bread they kept in the cupboard before dropping two slices into the toaster and setting them to medium heat. Turning back to Donnie Leo found that his genius brother was slumped forward in his chair, his forehead resting on the kitchen counter. Moving in closer Leo spoke. “Donnie…..are you ok? Do you feel sick?”

Weakly Donnie shook his head. “No…….I’m just…….I feel empty. Like I haven’t eaten in……..days.”

Leo frowned. “Donnie. You just said you hadn’t eaten in 3 days.”

Slowly Donnie moved, struggling to lift his head up and look at Leo, a kind of dazed expression covering his face. “Wh….what? I did?……….I……..I don’t remember…….”

A moment later Donnie’s head dipped back down, coming back to rest against the counter. “God………so hungry.”

Biting his lip Leo turned, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water before opening it and pushing it in front of Donnie who slowly looked up at him. “Drink.”

He watched as slowly Donnie moved, his hands shaking as he reached out to pick up the bottle before slowly bringing it to his lips. Leo watched as Donnie took a small sip, swallowing the small amount of water before taking another sip, then another, and another. Leo watched as each sip became bigger and bigger until Donnie no longer removed the bottle from his lips, instead filling his mouth completely with water before swallowing it down. He watched as slowly the bottle began to collapse in on itself, crinkling and compressing until the last of the water was gone; only then did Donnie release his hold on the bottle. Leo winced slightly as the plastic bottle cracked and crinkled back to its original shape.

In front of him Donnie gasped for air, before looking at him. “M….more….”

Nodding Leo practically threw himself at the fridge grabbing another water bottle before opening it and handing it to Donnie; who snapped the bottle out of his hands aggressively. He watched as Donnie began to drink, each mouthful of water Donnie drank made him feel a little better. He turned as the sound of the toaster going off met his ears. Turning Leo grabbed the hot bread, smeared butter over it and dropped it onto a plate.

Turning back to Donnie Leo pushed the plate of toast in front of the half starved turtle. The effect was instantly Donnie dropped the bottle he was drinking from before throwing himself at the hot break. Leo watched as Donnie shoved the bread into his mouth, not even bother to take bites. Biting his lip Leo turned, putting more bread into the toaster before turning back to Donnie. He watched as Donnie swallowed the last bite of toast before slowly leaning down so his head was against the counter again.

After several moments of silence Leo heard Donnie speak. “Think…….I messed up…….my fault…….”

Moving forward cautiously Leo spoke. “Donnie? What are you talking about?”

He watched as Donnie shifted, his head slowly tilting upwards to look at him. Donnie’s eyes had changed, a faint glimmer of life had come back to them; a sign that the bread and water had helped. “I always forget……..to eat when I get busy…….he…….Mikey brings me food. Tells me I need to eat or I’ll starve…….”

Leo bit his lip. It was true; Donnie was notorious for getting wrapped up in his work. Was this what he was seeing? Was this what happened when Donnie forgot to eat for several days? Against his will another thought popped into his head. Had this happened before? Was this why Mikey was so vigilant in keeping Donnie fed? Had Mikey walked into the lab one day and found Donnie like this; half conscious and barely able to speak? If so, Mikey had never said anything to Leo about it.

Doing his best to push those thoughts away Leo spoke. “Are you feeling any better?”

Donnie nodded but did not lift his head off the counter. “Yeah…..a bit…….can I have more?”

Leo nodded, more to himself than to anyone else as he spun around and set about making more toast. As he waited for the toast to pop Leo heard Donnie speak. “Leo……..do you think…….Mikey’s still alive?”

The quest made Leo freeze. In truth he hadn’t thought about it much, but now that it was here; presented in front of him……

“I……..I don’t know.” It was true, for the last 6 days he’d meditated and done his best to remain calm about the situation. He hoped that Mikey was capable of surviving on his own if need be. But at the same time……..he could not stop his mind from occasionally creating a scenes that featured Mikey alone, beaten and bloody desperately trying to hold off some enemy all on his own.

A moment later he felt it; a sharp twisting clenching feeling coming from his heart. He couldn’t help it. The mental image of Mikey alone, scared, beaten, in pain, or possibly………dead……..it……..it……

Leo shook his head. No, these thoughts were pointless. Right now there was nothing he could do to help Mikey even if he were in such a situation. If they wanted to help Mikey they needed to get a working door generator. And in order to do that they needed Donnie back and 100%.

Turning around Leo pushed the plate of slightly cooled bread in front of Donnie. “Eat.”

Donnie did as he was told, his hands shakily reaching out to pick up the slices of bread. As Donnie slowly ate Leo spoke. “I want you to keep eating while I talk with Splinter. For every plate of toast you make, I want you to drink half a bottle of water. Got it?”

Donnie nodded slowly and a small wave of relief washed through Leo. In truth the moment Donnie had said he hadn’t eaten in days Leo had begun to panic slightly. In the wild turtle’s ate food that was high in water content; which meant that when they stopped eating not only did they start but they also became dehydrated. And judging by how desperately Donnie had drained the bottles of water he was certainly dehydrated. Setting more bread into the toast Leo spoke. “Donnie are you going to be ok if I leave you for a moment?”

Donnie nodded. “Yes……I’ll be ok.”

Leo smiled softly. “Ok Donnie, I’ll go get Raph and have him keep making you toast. ok?”

Donnie nodded, before taking a bite out of another slice of toast.

Pausing to watch Donnie chew the bite of toast Leo, made sure Donnie had swallowed the mouthful of bread before he moved; leaving the kitchen area before making his way down the hallway that led towards Master Splinter’s bedroom. Veering sideways Leo came to a stop in front of Raphael’s door. As he had done so many times before Leo knocked on the thick wooden door but did not wait for a response to open it.

Inside his room Raphael had his back towards Leo, busily hammering and pounding the old punching bag that hung in the corner of his room; but he looked up as Leo entered the room. “What?”

Pausing for a moment Leo scanned his brother. Almost at once his gaze zeroed in on Raph’s knuckles, they were bright red and puffy; and in several places looked as though they were almost to the point of bleeding. The next thing that drew Leo’s attention was Raph’s eyes, or more specifically the dark bags that had formed under them; a clear sign that Raphael had not slept soundly for several days. But lastly what caught his attention were Raphael’s eyes themselves. Something inside them had changed; had become……confused…..almost scared. Biting his lip Leo spoke softly. “Raph……are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

Raph shrugged. “I feel fine. Just anxious to get going you know how much I hate standing around. There’s kraang to smash. Now what do you want Leo?”

As Raphael spoke Leo nodded that his brother shifted, turning his knuckles so Leo could no longer see them. Sighing again Leo spoke. “Can you go and keep an eye on Donnie while I talk with Splinter?”

Raphael frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Leo remained silent for a moment, noting that when Raphael spoke his voice held a badly hidden tone of concern. After a few moments of silence Leo spoke. “He’s been pushing himself so hard for the last few days he forgot to eat.”

Raphael stared at him for a moment before responding. “Are we sure he’s a genius? What kind of idiot forgets to eat?”

Leo raised an eyeridge. “Says the turtle who stays out all night even though he’s got training in the morning and then bitches about how tired he is.”

Raphael’s eyes narrowed slightly at his response. For a moment they both remained silent, continuing to look at each other for several seconds before Raphael spoke. “Fine. I’ll go babysit the nerd.”

As Raphael got to his feet Leo sighed. “Raph…..can you try to be a little nicer to Donnie? He’s been working really hard to try and fix all this.”

Raphael shrugged. “It’s his fault in the first place.”

Again Leo sighed. “Don’t you think that’s WHY he’s been pushing himself so hard?”

He watched as Raphael sighed. “Fine. I’ll be polite to him. But if he says something smartass to me I’m gunna hit him. Got it?”

Raphael didn’t wait for a response as he walked forward passed Leo and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Sighing to himself took a deep breath before moving, closing the door to Raph’s room behind him before turning and moving towards Splinter’s room at the end of the hallway. Moving forward Leo raised his hand, readying himself to knock on his father’s door, only to freeze as Splinter’s voice spoke from within. “ENTER LEONARDO.”

Swallowing slightly Leo slide the door out of his way and stepped into his father’s room before closing the door behind him. Turning around Leo found Splinter was sitting in the middle of his room; the old rat’s eyes were closed and Leo could tell he was in deep meditation. Taking a deep breath Leo spoke. “I……Um…..” again his will he felt himself becoming anxious as Splinter’s eyes opened and turned to look at him. “…..we think we might have a way to find Mikey.”

Splinter remained silent for a moment before moving; gesturing to the spot on the floor in front of him. “Explain.”

Doing as he’d been told Leo moved, kneeling down in front of Splinter before continuing to speak. Splinter listened silently, nodding on occasion as Leo explained all that Donnie had said. After several minutes Splinter raised a hand, signaling Leo to stop. Falling silent Leo watched as Splinter closed his eyes, his raised hand coming to stroke his beard in thought. “Allow me be sure I understand what you have said. Donatello believes the accident in his lab caused Michelangelo to be pulled into another dimension?”

Leo nodded. “Yes.”

Splinter nodded in response. “And you 3 wish to be allowed to leave the lair, so you can break into a kraang facility and steal more of the devices the kraang use to open their portals?”

Again Leo nodded. “Yes.”

Splinter remained silent for a moment longer before nodding. “Very well. You may go……however…….I sense…….uncertainty within you Leonardo. What is troubling you?”

Biting his lip Leo spoke. “It’s……about Donnie…….he’s been so wrapped up in his work that hasn’t eaten in the last 3 days. I’m worried that…….that he might not healthy enough to go on this mission.”

Splinter nodded. “Very well. Do either yourself or Raphael possess the skills needed to take Donatello’s position on this mission?”

Leo shook his head. “No……I don’t think so.”

Splinter nodded again. “Then I fail to see how you can complete the mission without bringing Donatello.”

Le nodded. “I know……I was……hoping to maybe hold off for a little while. Give Donnie a chance to recover before we go on the mission.”

In front of him Splinter remained silent for several moments before speaking. “Leonardo, every minute you and your brothers remain down here is another minute the shredder is able to consolidate and solidify his grip on the surface. Therefore it is imperative that you find Michelangelo and resume your protection and patrols of the city. I made you leader of the squad because you are able to make tough decisions. But I will remind you; I am still head of this family. My word is law….” Leo shuddered as he found a note of faint anger had seeped into Splinter’s voice. “….now, go. And do not return until you have what Donatello requires to find and rescue your brother. Is that clear?”

Nodding Leo stood up, pausing just long enough to bow to Splinter before leaving the room and moving back towards the kitchen. As he neared the end of the hallway the sounds of coughing and gagging met his ears, making him run the last few feet before emerging into the living room.

Across from him he could see Donnie hunched over the kitchen sink with Raph standing next to him with his hands on Donnie’s shell. Opening his mouth Leo had been about to ask when was wrong only to have his words die in his throat. He watched as a kind of shudder rippled through Donnie’s body, followed seconds later by a sickening splattering sound that echoed from the kitchen sink. Rushing forward Leo spoke. “What happened?”

Raph looked at him for a moment before responding. “The idiot ate too much too fast and made himself sick. JUST LIKE I SAID YOU WOULD.” Towards the end Raphael raised his voice so he could talk over the sounds of Donnie vomiting again. Looking to Donnie Leo felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. Donnie had stopped vomiting, but his arms shook as he slowly straightened up, still clinging to the sink for support. As Donnie continued to straighten up his and Leo’s eyes met for a brief moment. “I’m fine…..I promise.”

Biting his lip Leo struggled with himself. On one hand Splinter had given him his orders. He was to take his brothers and get what they needed. But on the other hand anyone with a brain could see that Donnie was still not at 100% which could endanger them on the mission.

“So what did Splinter say?”

Pulled from his thoughts Leo turned to look at Raph who’d spoke. After a moment he responded. “He wants us to go right now and get what we need.”

In front of him Raph nodded, “Then let’s go.”

A moment later Raph walked off, heading in the direction of the dojo where they kept their weapons and gear. As his brother vanished beyond the dojo door, Leo turned back to Donnie before moving in, reaching up to touch Donnie’s shoulder gently. “Are you ok?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah…..I just ate to fast. I’m……….fine.”

Sighing softly Leo pulled open a nearby drawer and grabbed 2 granola bars before pushing them into Donnie’s hands. “I want you to eat these by the time we reach the TCRI building. I don’t care if we have to camp out on the rooftop across the street while you eat them. But we won’t go inside until they’re gone. Ok?”

Donnie nodded. “Ok Leo. I’ll eat then while we travel there. I promise.”

Sighing again Leo nodded. “Ok then……lets go get ready.”

He watched as Donnie nodded. Moving to follow Raph's earlier path Leo and Donnie moved into the dojo and headed towards the wall of gear that hung on the far side of the room. In front of them Raphael had already pulled several shuriken and throwing stars off the wall, but as they neared their brother Leo noted that Raphael seemed to be examining the shuriken closely. “What’s wrong?”

Raph looked up at them. “They’re……dusty.”

A moment later Raph moved, reaching his hand out to offer the shuriken to Leo; who took the weapon and turned it over in his hand. Sure enough the dark metal weapon was covered in a thin lair of dust just thick enough to make it feel……off.

Looking up at Raph, Leo’s face twisted into a scowl. “It’s your job to clean the weapons Raph.”

In front of him Raph rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me. I always make mike……..”

A moment later Raph's voiced died in his throat. He’d been about to say he’d always made Mikey clean the weapons; which was true. More often than not, whenever Leo would get on his case about cleaning the gear he’d go find the rag, throw it at Mikey and tell him to get to work. Now though………

Raph bit his lip as he picked up another shuriken. They had always been so clean. Each and every time they’d ever needed them all of their gear had been spotless and perfectly clean. Now though, every piece of gear had dust clinging to its surface. Against his will Raph's head moved, tilting up to look at the wall of gear in front of him. Something inside him clenched; something deep inside him that made his heart quiver and his stomach lurch sickeningly.

Biting his lip harder Raphael pushed past the feeling. He couldn’t focus on how he felt right now. Not when they were going on a mission; one that would hopefully bring Mikey back. Taking his emotions Raph stuffed them down, shoving them as deep inside himself as he could before locking them away; just as master Splinter had taught him how to do. Despite this however, he could not stop his hands from shaking slightly as he grabbed several more shurikens from the wall, the feeling of twisting worming cold guilt struggling against its bindings in his chest.

 


	11. Chapter 11

From their spot on the roof Leo, Donnie and Raph watched as far below them the plain, windowless white van they were following turned left and came to a stop in front of a security booth. A moment later a kraang droid in disguise stepped out. “Is this the delivery that is meant for kraang?”

A moment later the window on the driver’s side rolled down. “Yes, this delivery is the delivery that was requested for kraang. Will kraang now open the gate so kraang can complete the delivery requested of kraang?”

Next to him Leo felt Raph roll his eyes. Never the less they all watched as the kraang guard stepped back into his security booth and pushed a button. A moment later the security gate surrounding the TCRI building slid back and allowed the van to drive through before sliding shut behind it.

Glancing at Donnie Leo spoke softly. “Are you sure about this Donnie?”

Across from him Donnie nodded. “We need to sneak in there, and steal two of their door generators. That's the only chance we have of getting Mikey back.” Looking back to the building Leo listened as Raphael spoke. “And why do we need to steal the doors again? Why can’t we just steal one?”

Next to him Donnie shifted. “Because the kraang doors don’t work like normal doors. There more like…….enter and exit doors. One door lets you go in and the other legs you go out. But you can’t use a single door for both.”

In front of them Leo nodded. “Ok Donnie. So we need two of them. Any idea where in that building they’re keeping the doors? We can’t just go from floor to floor looking for them.”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah. We use this.” As he spoke Donnie reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a small device. Holding the devise up Raph watched as Donnie pressed a button. A moment later a small flash of light went off and a picture of the TCRI building popped into life on the device’s screen. A moment later Donnie spoke. “The doors give off a special kind of radiation. This device uses light refraction and triangleul-”

But Donnie broke off as Raphael growled. “English nerd.”

Donnie remained silent glaring at Raphael for a moment before responding. “The doors are being kept on the 7th floor. As indicated by the glow around the windows. See?”

As he spoke Donnie turned the devise for Raph and Leo to see. Sure enough an odd, green glow was emanating from behind several of the windows on the 7th floor. Nodding in understanding Leo spoke. “Ok. Here’s how this works. We get inside, we avoid fighting for as long as we can, we grabs the doors, and then we haul shell out of there. We don’t stay later than we have to; and we DO NOT TAKE RISKS. GOT IT?”

Both Donnie and Raph nodded. Nodding back at them Leo began to move, dropping down the side of the building they were on and into the alley way behind it. Running silently through the alley Leo could not help but feel that this was the time in the mission where Mikey would make some kind of excited remark or comment about what they were doing. Peering out from around the building wall Leo bit his lip. As much as he thought he found those comments annoying he could not deny……..he missed them at that moment. Shaking his head Leo pushed those feelings aside. Now was not the time to focus on such thought. Now was the time to focus on the mission. Donnie and Raph were expecting him to lead them.

Looking back to Donnie and Raph Leo spoke. “I’ve got point. Raph you cover our right, Donnie our left, Mikey yo-”

But his words ended abruptly as his eyes landed on the empty space where Mikey should have been. He wasn’t sure why the sight of the empty spot threw him so badly. There was just something about turning to look at him brother, only to find that his brother wasn’t there; that was jarring to him. Swallowing the rock that had formed in his throat Leo forced himself to speak. “Raph, you cover our left and left most flank, Donnie you do the same for the right. I’ll cover our front. Everyone clear?”

Donnie and Raph nodded. Moving into position Leo leaned out from their hiding spot, watching as the disguised kraang guard returned to his security booth. Turning back to his brothers Leo took a deep breath before nodding; signaling them it was time to begin. Rushing out from the corner Leo ran as fast as he could, heading straight for the security booth. As he ran his hand moved, grabbing several throwing stars from his belt before hurling them with as much force as he could muster. He watched as the stars flew from his hand, lethally spinning through the air before shattering the glass window of the security booth and slamming into the back of the disguised kraang. Instantly the kraang droid lurched forward, struggling as it now found itself pinned against the wall of the shed with its stomach pressed against the wall; making it impossible for the kraang inside to escape.

Another throwing star, this one landing in the small of the droids back; instantly the kraang droid jerked, spasming for a moment before going limp. Pushing off from the ground Leo sailed into the air, landing on the roof of the security booth before pushing off again and sailing over the razor wire security fence that lined the perimeter of the building. The moment he feet hit the ground he moved, darting sideways and forward before scurrying along the outskirts of the parking lot that surrounded the building. As they’d made their way here they’d come up with a plan. To get into the building they needed to go around back, and sneak in through one of the air conditioning ducts.

As he rounded the corner of the building Leo smiled as he found exactly what they’d expected to see; a large deserted section of parking lot with not a patrol in sight. Coming to a stop Leo turned, watching as Raph and Donnie scurried along the building before joining him. Stepping aside he watched as Donnie moved, hunkering down while digging in his duffle bag. A moment later Donnie produced the gadget he’d been searching for; an air cannon. He’d built the cannon several months ago for occasions such as these; when they needed to scale something that was too high for them to throw their grappling hooks.

Readying the cannon Donnie turned, angling the gadget upwards and towards the floor they needed to infiltrate. It happened as he was aiming, as his head tilted upwards a wave of dizziness washed over him. His aim faltered, the air cannon shaking in his arms. A second later it felt like all the air rushed out of his lungs in a single breath leaving him dazed and dizzy. He swayed uncontrollable for a few seconds, all around him it felt although everything was moving.

“DONNIE!”

He yelped in surprise as the ground rushed up towards his face. A split second later he felt two pairs of hands grab his shoulders and pull him upright again. Taking several deep breath Donnie looked at Leo and Raph, both of whom were looking at him; concern etched in every part of their faces. “Sorry……I…….sorry.”

He watched as Leo bit his lip before looking around for a moment. “come on. Raph help me.”

As Leo spoke he jerked his head towards a small fenced off section of the parking lot where the dumpsters were kept. Donnie tried to resist, struggling to speak as he felt Raph sling on arm over his shoulder and pull him to his feet, but his struggling lessened as he felt Raph lean in, his older brother’s breath ghosting over his neck. “Come on Donnie. Let us help you.”

Something in Donnie’s throat became like a rock, cold and guilty as he recalled all the times Mikey had said those words.

Pushing open the fenced off area Leo stood aside and allowed Raph to half carry half drag Donnie passed him before closing the gate behind them. Peeking out through the like Leo scanned the parking lot, ensuring they had not been seen before turning to look at Donnie who mumbled, “Guys…..I’m fine….really….I just got dizzy.”

Donnie shifted his face burning awkwardly as Leo turned to glare at him. “Donnie, we’re gunna be climbing at least 7 stories. If you get dizzy while we’re doing that, then what? You could die.”

Donnie’s only response was to shift awkwardly, without actually speaking. Sighing softly Leo dug into one of his belt and pulled out another granola bar. “Eat this.”

 

Sighing deeply Leo shifted, dropping himself down so he was sitting next to Donnie, sandwiching the genius turtle between him and Raph. He watched as Donnie moved, his purple banded brother’s hands shook slightly as they tore open the plastic wrap around the bar. Leo bit his lip, he wished splinter had allowed them more time before going on this mission. Donnie was obviously still not at 100% which could jeopardize the mission, why then had splinter ordered them to go now.

Wouldn’t their chances of success have been better if they’d waited a few hours, giving Donnie time to eat and regain his strength? When then had splinter practically banished them from the lair? A moment later Leo’s head lowered slightly in shame. It wasn’t his place to second guess his father’s will. He may have been head of this team, but splinter was still head of the family; his will was law.

Glancing back at Donnie, Leo watched as his genius brother took another bite of the granola bar, having already finished half of it. His eyes flickered to Raph only to widen slightly as he found on expression of worry and concern covering Raph's normally stoic face. After a few moments of silence Raph spoke, his voice tinged with a hint of worry and concern. “Donnie……can……can I ask you something?”

Donnie shifted, looking at Raph before nodding. “Of course Raph.”

Both Leo and Donnie watched as Raph shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking. “Do……can you really fix this? Can you really rig one of these doors to take us to Mikey? Or is this just something you hope you can do once we have them?”

Donnie remained silent for a moment, taking another bite out of the granola bar, chewing and swallowing it before he responded to the question. “I know I can do this Raph. I have the coordinates to where Mikey was sent. But I need a set of working doors.”

Donnie shifted, turning to look at Raphael. “I promise Raph……I can fix this.”

Next to him Raphael nodded. “Ok…..good.”

Donnie bit his lip, watching as that confused and fearful expression flickered back across Raphael’s face. Reached out Donnie touched Raph's shoulder. He could imagine what was going through Raphael’s mind, it might as well have been written across the red banded turtle’s face. “We’ll make this up to him Raph. Not just this but…..all of it. I promise.”

Raphael blinked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “O…..Ok.”

Glancing at Donnie Leo watched as Donnie put the last piece of granola into his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. “Feel better?”

Donnie turned and nodded. “Yeah…….thanks.”

Smiling and nodding Leo moved, slowly getting to his feet before turning to help pull Donnie and Raph to their feet. Taking another deep breath Leo began to speak. “Now look…….we’re all…..shaken from this. But we need to be careful. If something is wrong we need to tell each other. Ok?”

Both Donnie and Raph nodded, and Leo continued. “I’ll be on point, with Donnie in the middle and Raph on our flank. Ok?”

Again, Raph and Donnie nodded. Smiling weakly Leo nodded back at them. “Then let’s get in there and get the shit we need.”

 

Moving out of the dumpster coral Donnie, Raph and Leo returned to the spot they’d been at before. Taking aim Donnie held his breath as he slowly looked up, careful not to move to quickly so as not to make himself dizzy again. Closing one eye Donnie took aim, allowing himself a brief moment to hold his breath before pulling the trigger. The cannon jerked, spitting the first grappling hook through the air and towards its target, a small ledge just above an air vent on the 7th floor.  A moment later the rope went tight, a sign that the hook was securely in place and ready for them to begin climbing.

Stashing the air cannon back in his bag Donnie nervously looked to Raph and Leo before speaking. “Who….wants to go first?”

It was Leo who responded, stepping forward to take the length of rope from Donnie’s hands. “I’ll go. You two wait here until I signal that it’s clear. Then you Donnie, and then Raph. Got it?”

Donnie and Raph nodded. Nodding back at them Leo turned and gave the rope a small tug, so as to be sure it was secure. Turning back to offer Donnie and Raph and small smile Leo took one last deep breath before beginning to climb.

It was hard work. Each step he took, took great effort. Soon enough his skin was covered in a this sheen of sweat and his arms shook slightly from the force of his grip on the ropes. But he did as he’d been taught, focusing not on his body’s growing fatigue but instead his breathing, in and out. Each time he inhaled he pulled, moving forward another step before exhaling and allowing his body a brief second of rest.

His heart hammered in his chest as he continued, not out of fear but out of anxiety. At any moment he expected the kraang to find them, to hear the sounds of blaster fire coming from below him, or the sight of kraang droids climbing down the side of the building towards him. But his fears never came to be. Instead after what felt like an hour of exhausting work Leo found himself at the top of the rope standing next to the air vent that was their way inside the building.

Reaching out Leo wrapped the rope around his wrist several times before reaching out with his other hand to touch the grate covering the air vent. Finding that it was secure Leo reached into his belt to pull out a small knife before using the knife to cut and pry the grate out of place. Swinging his body up and over Leo wormed his way into the vent, finding the shaft to be just big enough for him to half crouch in. only once he was fully inside did he move, slowly turning around in the cramped duct before giving the rope a sizable jerk so as to signal his brothers.

A moment later he watched the rope snap tight again, a sign that his brothers had gotten his message. Chancing a look down Leo stuck his head out of the duct, his stomach lurching slightly as he found many feet of empty air between him and the ground. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on the form on the rope. But a moment later his eyes narrowed as he found the form to be that of Raphael, and not Donnie; as he’d instructed.

Huffing in annoyance Leo did his best to remain calm. With the plan as delicate as it was he’d just have to trust that Raph had a good reason for changing the plan. Moving through the duct Leo began to work, scouting the nearby ducts and tunnels while Raphael continued to climb upwards towards him. After several minutes of searching Leo smiled as he found that one of the branching ducts led to a grate that seemed to be inside a storage closet.

But there was noise coming from the duct entrance, the sounds of Raph grunting as he pulled himself into the duct. Moving back through the ducts Leo watched as Raph finished pulling himself inside before speaking. “Why didn’t Donnie come up like we planned?”

He watched as Raph looked up at him, several trickles of sweat dripping down his forehead. “He was worried he’d get stuck halfway up. So he sent me up first, that way if he does get stuck you and I can help pull him the rest of the way up.”

Leo bit his lip but nodded, while watching as Raph tugged on the rope, signaling to Donnie to begin his climb. As Donnie climbed Raph spoke. “Find our way in yet?”

Leo nodded. “Yeah, it looks like a supply closet. But I don’t know what’s beyond that.”

Raph grinned. “Hopefully lots of kraang to stab and bludgeon.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “This is a stealth mission Raph. We don’t want to whole building to know we’re here.”

Raph sighed. “Yeah, fine…….it sure would feel good though.”

Leo remained silent, not willing to admit that the idea of stabbing and bludgeoning several dozen kraang did sound appealing to him.

15 minutes later Leo and Raph watched as a sweaty, shaking, obviously exhausted Donatello appeared next to the duct they were in. one look at his genius brother told Leo everything he needed to know. Donnie’s skin was several shades paler then it had been back on the ground, a sizable sheen of sweat covered Donnie’s skin, and Leo could not help but worry at just how much Donnie’s arms were shaking as he moved to climb into the duct with him and Raph.

It happened a split second later, as Donnie moved to let go of the rope and pull himself into the duct. One moment he was hanging there, most of his weight supported by the rope, and the next moment….

Donnie yelped as he felt his sweat covered hand lose its grip on the cool metal duct. For a heart sickeningly long second his weight vanished, supported by nothing as gravity grabbed him and began to pull him back down to earth. A heartbeat later he felt something strong and warm wrap around wrist, gabbing him and stopping him from falling to his death. His free hand scrambled, his nails digging against the hard brick building in their search to find something to hold onto. Above him he heard Raph's labored voice. “I got you!”

His heart hammered in his throat as he slowly looked up, finding the upper half of Raph's body hanging out of the duct while holding onto him. After a second Raph spoke again. “Mind….grabbing the rope? You’re…….not……as light…..as you look.”

Snapping back to reality Donnie moved, grabbing the rope that he’d used only seconds ago. He listened as above him, Raph grunted and began to move, pulling him back up and into the duct. Reaching out Donnie used his free hand to grab the edge of the duct, adding his own strength to Raph's. a moment later he found himself inside the duct, his body landing on top of Raph's as the hot headed turtle managed to pull him inside.

He gasped, his whole body trembling in a mixture of fear and exhaustion. Underneath him he could feel Raph's breathing, the red turtle’s chest raising and falling as he took long deep breaths. For a few seconds he felt his emotions take over. Tremors and shuddered rippled through his body as the sudden realization that he could have died washed through him. He could have died…….he could have died and then not only would Raph and Leo be left alone but Mikey would have been stuck in-

But the swirling storm of thoughts froze as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders. He blinked, his mind momentarily frozen as he found himself pulled into a tight hug by Raphael. Slowly he blinked, looking down at his normally aggressive brother. For a moment their eyes met, silently communicating everything they needed to know about the other. Donnie’s brownie eyes taking in the fear, worry and concern that shown out of Raph's eyes. While Raph's green orbs took in the fear, guilt and exhaustion coming from Donnie’s.

Donnie felt Raph's grip around his shoulder’s tighten, and for a moment more he allowed his emotions to run wild. His head dipped down, coming to rest just under Raph's neck as more tremors and shudders rippled through his body. Above him he heard Raph whisper. “Shhhhhhh. It’s ok Donnie……I got you.”

It felt………nice. The feeling of Raph's strong arms wrapped around him in such a tender embrace, it felt………great. Slowly he began to stop shaking, his body relaxing into the hug.

For several moments they stayed like this, locked in their embrace, each of them comforting the other as best they could. But their moment was ended by Leo who cleared his throat loudly. “We still have a mission guys. Pull yourselves together.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie moved, shifting his body so both he and Raph were laying on their sides before moving up so Raph was behind him, while he was behind Leo who spoke softly. “You gunna be ok?”

Donnie nodded. “Y…Yeah…..I think so.”

Leo nodded. “Good. Focus on the mission. Nothing else matters.”

Nodding Donnie watched as Leo turned away from him before falling in line as Leo led the way through the maze of ducts and tunnels before finding the grate and removing it so they could emerge into the storage closet on the other side. “Donnie, how do we find where they keep the doors?”

He watched as Donnie thought for a moment before responding. “We’ll need to find the area that has the most security. The kraang would guard these doors with their lives. We find lots of kraang and we’ve found the doors.”

Raph chuckled. “So much for this being a stealth mission.”

Leo glared at him. “No. We’re going to stay out of combat for as long as we can. Got it Raph?”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Taking a deep breath Leo reached out, slowly opening the door to the closet before carefully peeking out. The hallway before them seemed to be clear. And a quick check of his other senses told him that as of right now, no kraang were coming from hallway behind them. Turning back to his brothers Leo gestured for them to follow him closely. Ducking out into the hallway Leo moved as quickly as he could, hugging the walls as they moved down the hallway before pausing as they reached a corner.

Peering around the edge of the wall Leo found the hallway beyond was deserted. Moving into the next hallway they did as they had done before, hugging the walls as they moved before reaching the end of the corridor. Peeking around the corner, Leo felt his heart quicken as he found that the corridor beyond led to a fork, leading off in two different directions. Biting his lip Leo looked back at his brothers. After several moments he spoke. “The hallway breaks off in two directions. I’ll take one direction, Raph you and Donnie go the other way. If you find the doors radio me and I’ll come find you; and I’ll do the same if I find them. Ok?”

Donnie and Raph nodded. As they moved to pass him Leo reached out, grabbing Raph's wrist. “I meant what I said before Raph. Avoid combat for as long as possible. Once the kraang know we’re here we’ll have every droid in the building coming after us. So keep cool and stay out of combat. Got it?”

He expected Raph to argue, or to make some sarcastic or smartass comment. Instead he watched as Raph's eyes flickered towards Donnie for a moment before he nodded his head. “Yeah…..ok Leo.”

Leo held his grip on Raph's wrist for a moment longer before letting go and watching as Raph and Donnie moved into the left corridor, leaving him to go down the hallway to the right.

Moving into the hallway Leo moved as quickly and as carefully as he could. Each step he took felt like it was being watched, yet no matter how many times he checked he could find no signs of anyone nearby. No kraang, no footclan, nobody. Continuing down the hallway Leo bit his lip.

He felt off, his heart hammered in his chest as his eyes jerked from side to side scanning for any possible sign of danger. His sin itched and burned. The sounds of his footsteps echoed around the hallway, making him tense and nervous as he struggled to tell if it was his own footsteps or the sound of approaching kraang. Leaning around another corner Leo caught sight of his reflection in the shiny reflective surface of the wall.

He looked……….a moment later something clicked in his brain. Mikey…..wasn’t there. Normally when they split up Raph and Donnie paired off leaving him and Mikey as a team. And while Mikey may have spent most of his time goofing off, not once had an enemy ever been able to sneak up on them, Mikey had always warned him beforehand. But now…..

Pausing Leo signed, leaning back so his shell rested against the wall. “Come on Leo…..get a grip.”

He slowed his breathing, forcing himself to relax for a moment. More than once splinter had warned him that being to wound up on a mission could be just as dangerous as being unprepared. It made the mind jumpy, often causing it to jump to conclusions or make decisions without considering all the possibilities. And with that in mind Leo acted, forcing himself to close his eyes and take several long breaths.

As he did an image swam to the front of his mind, the sight and Donnie and Raph's embrace back in the air ducts. Leo bit his lip. He understood why Raph had done it. Donnie had been shaking, obviously affected by nearly falling second before. And yet………another part of him could not help but wonder……..what had it felt like?

Splinter had never been overly affectionate with them as children. And the few hugs Leo had gotten were often short and cold. What had Raph's hug felt like? Had it been warm? Against his will the scene in his mind changed, pulling Donnie out while putting himself in his place; in Raph's arms. A second later he shook his head, trying to force the image out of his brain.

Such thoughts were……..tainted……dishonorable......

But another image was in his head now; an image of him, arms wrapped tightly around Mikey’s shoulders while the smaller turtle returned the hug. Against his will Leo felt his heart swell and clench painfully in his chest. Would………would such contact with Michelangelo…….feel good?

But again Leo shook his head. No, he’d made his thoughts on such……relations very clear to Mikey. They were sick, disgusting……dishonorable……..yet try as he might he could not stop himself from imagining the hug; the feeling of his younger brother’s body pressed against his. The gentle warmth of their skin mingling. With a small jolt of horror Leo found himself being drawn into the fantasy. He imagined Mikey moving, looking up at him; his big blue orbs searching Leo’s face. “Leo……..I love Yo-”

“Leo? You there?”

Nearly jumping out of his shell, Leo fumbled and jerked his hands clawing at his belt as the radio on his shell-cell crackled to life. Grabbing the device Leo could not help but notice how badly his arms shook as he brought his cell to his ear. “Y….Y….yeah……I’m here.”

After a moment Raph's voice met his ear. “Donnie and I found where they’re keeping the doors. Come on back and find us and we’ll take them out.”

Nodding to himself Leo hung up his phone and began to move, moving back the way he had come before rounding the corner and moving down the right hallway. Making several turns down the corridor Leo soon found his brothers, both of whom where ducked into a small alcove. Leo’s eyes flickered to Donnie, who returned his gaze. After a moment Raph spoke. “There are at least four kraang in the room.” As he spoke Raph gestured to a door further down the corridor.

Leaning out to look at the door Leo nodded as he noted shadows moving under the door crack. Turning back to his brothers Leo spoke. “Ok…..we open the door, smoke bomb them and hit them before they have a chance to call for back up. Ok?”

Both Raph and Donnie nodded. Moving into formation Leo glanced at Donnie one last time; noting the way Donnie’s eyes shown with a kind of grim determination. As if Donnie knew what he was saying he spoke. “I’m fine Leo. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get Mikey. So let’s go.”

Nodding to Donnie Leo gave the signal. As the group they moved, making their way down the corridor before taking up their positions around the door; with Leo on the right side, Donnie on the left and Raph behind Donnie read to charge in. Putting his back against the wall Leo reached down, pulling out a handful of smoke bombs from his belt before nodding to Donnie who was positioned on the other side of the door. After a moment Leo nodded, signaling Donnie to act. Across from him he watched as Donnie reached out, his green fingers tapping the touchpad that controlled the door.

A split second later the door hissed open revealing the room and the kraang inside. Before the door had even fully retracted Leo moved, hurling the smoke bombs into the room. For three heart pounding seconds Leo watched as the small bombs arced through the air before hitting the ground and breaking open, thick billowing purple smoke instantly erupted from the bombs as they broke open. A split second later Leo felt something rush past him, like a gust of wind. He knew what it was; Raphael was doing his part of the formation, being the first one through the door and into the fight.

Taking a deep breath Leo moved, pulling out his swords before rushing in after his brother. Instantly he surveyed the scene in front of him. Raph was in front of him, one of his sais already buried in a kraang droid’s chest. A moment later Leo’s eyes narrowed, zooming in to focus on the kraang droid taking aim at Raph. Rushing forward Leo attacked, slashing with his swords; instantly cutting the droid’s arms off before spinning and cutting off its head. Behind him Leo heard the familiar ‘clank’ of Donnie’s staff striking a droid. As Raph had predicted there was only four kraang in the room. Raph got the last one, rushing in and sweeping its legs out from under it before bringing both his sias down on the droid’s back.

Taking a look around the room Leo felt his eyes widen as rows of shelves met his gaze. Dozens of shelves sat in rows and on each shelf at least a dozen triangular door generators sat waiting to be used. Turning to look at Donnie Leo watched as the genius turtle moved towards a computer terminal that had been built into the wall. After a few moments Donnie spoke. “Ok…..it seems each door is tied into the computer’s central network. I’ll need to sever that connection or the kraang can use it to track us the moment we turn the door on. Give me a few moments.”

Nodding to Donnie Leo shifted, turning just in time to see Raph bring his foot down onto of a kraang that was trying to escape from its droid’s body. Turning away from his brother Leo began to move, walking along the shelves of doors searching for any kraang that may have been hiding in the room. As he walked among the shelves he could not help but wonder, his eyes flickering over the simple looking triangle devices; did each door truly lead to an alternate universe? What were they like? Were there alternate versions of him and his brothers?

Shaking his head Leo steeled himself. Now was not the to time to wonder such things. Not when they were in the middle of a mission. Finishing his sweep of the room Leo turned and moved back to Donnie, while nodding at Raph who had stayed to guard Donnie. “Well…….what’s the word Donnie?”

In front of him he watched as Donnie’s eyes narrowed, his fingers tapping the kraang terminal like machinegun fire. After several more lengths of typing Donnie spoke. “I need more time. Mik-” Leo watched as Donnie’s fingers froze above the terminal for a moment. After a moment Donnie resumed his typing. “Mikey……was better at understanding this th-”

But Donnie’s words were cut off as to their right the door into the room ‘whoosed’ open. All three of their heads snapped in the direction of the door, watching as a single kraang stepped inside, carrying a large tray.. “Kraang has returned with the liquid beverage known as coffee that was requested by kra…..”

The kraang’s voice trailed off as it found the turtles along with the scattered bodies of the other kraang. Leo felt his heartrate jump as the kraang stared at them before slowly turning it head to look at….

Leo felt adrenaline dump into his system as he found the kraang had turned as was looking at a large red button build into the wall that Leo could only imagine would trigger the alarm if pushed. Next to him Leo heard Raph growl at the alien drone. “Don’t even think about it.”

The kraang’s head turned to look at Raphael. “Kraang has already considered that which the turtle is attempting to forbid.”

Raph's eyes narrowed. “Then don’t go through with it.”

In the back of his mind Leo noted the lack of Donnie’s typing, a sign that the genius turtle was uncertain of what was about to happen. Leo watched as the kraang’s head turned again, returning to stare at the large red alarm button. Next to him Leo felt Raph tense, an action he mirrored. Ever nerve in his body tingled and itched, ready to spring forward and attack if the kraang tried to move.

One moment the kraang was standing In the doorway holding the tray of coffee and the next moment the droid had lunged towards the alarm button, while at the same time hurling the tray of hot coffee at Leo who was forced to duck or risk being hit with the scalding hot liquid. Next to him Raph let out a roar of rage and charged forward trying to catch up with the kraang who was now running towards the alarm button.

Follow Raph Leo charged at the kraang, shouting at Donnie over his shoulder as he did so. “FINISH HACKING THE DOORS!” In front of him he watched as Raph lunged, throwing his body forward, both sias poised and ready to stab into the kraang’s back. Putting on a burst of speed Leo mimicked his brother, hurling himself through the air at the running kraang droid. For a split second Leo worried that both he and Raph would miss, that they would hit the ground and the kraang would push the button triggering the alarm. But that fear vanished as Raph let out a roar of triumph as the sai in his left hand made contact with one of the kraangs legs, stabbing through it and into the floor; pinning the kraang in place a few feet from the door.

A moment later Leo hit, crashing into the kraang with enough force to bring it to the ground in a heap of metal and flesh. He lashed out, his fists punching and pummeling the droid’s body. Beside him Raph joined in the beat, pummeling and beating the droid body until it was dented and broken. But both of them froze as a faint gurgling sound come from in front of them; their heads snapped up, their eyes wideneing in a mixture of horror and shock as they found that the kraang inside the droid’s body had escaped and even now was using it’s tendrils to try and scale the wall to push the alarm button.

Even as he and Raph staggered to their feet, Leo knew it was too late. Feelings of hopelessness, despair and shame welled up in his stomach as he watched the kraang reach it’s goal, throwing it’s body against the bright red button triggering the alarm. A split moment later Raph reached the kraang, bringing his sias up and stabbing the kraang through the top of it’s head, killing it.

A moment later Leo flinched as a deafeningly loud voice began to squawk and shout. “THAT WHICH IS KNOW AS INTRUDERS HAVE INVADED THE BASE THAT BELONGS TO KRAANG!”

Whipping around Leo shouted at Donnie. “DONNIE STATUS!”

From his spot in front of the terminal Donnie shouted back. “NOT NOW LEO THE SYSTEM IS TRYING TO LOCK ME OUT! IF THAT HAPPENS THE DOORS BECOME USELESS AND WE’LL NEVER GET MIKEY BACK!”

Biting his lip Leo noted that off in the distance he could hear the sound of quickly approaching metal feet. Turning to look at Raph Leo spoke. “We gotta keep them away from Donnie so he can finish. Got it?”

Raph nodded. “Yeah. I was tired of all this sneaking around anyways.”

Moving, Leo and Raph took their positions on either side of the door. It was becoming clearer now, the sound of many metal feet approaching their position. Glancing back at Donnie Leo nodded that the genius turtle was still hard at work, his fingers flying across the kraang terminal as he waged his own battle. Turning back to Raph Leo spoke. “We gotta keep them out of this room. It’s a kill box.”

Raph nodded. “Got it. I’ll take the ones on the left. You take the ones on the right. Sound good?”

Nodding in response, Leo took a deep breath, willing himself to relax as his hand dipped down towards his belt. Gripping several smoke bombs in his hands, Leo forced himself to breath and wait until the footsteps had gotten much close. Catching Raph's eyes Leo nodded sharply before leaning over and hurling the smoke bombs through the open doorway at the approaching kraang forces.

A moment later Raphael moved, charging through the open door and towards the approaching kraang forces with Leo following closely behind him. Leo felt his eyes widen as through the billowing purple smoke a dozen kraang droids lined in front of them. Running forward Leo reached back, pulling his swords from their sheaths just as he encountered the first droid. Slashing with his swords Leo sliced through the droid, not even pausing to watch as it crumpled to the ground, without its head and left arm; but instead turning his attention towards the next droid. Ducking low Leo rolled left, avoiding a shot from the kraang’s blaster before lunging forward and sinking the blades of his swords into the shoulders of the droid. Wrenching his blades sideways Leo instantly removed the droid’s arms before kicking out with his foot, sending the droid to the floor in a heap.

He could hear Raphael fighting. Hurling insults and swears at the droids. Occasionally a round of blaster fire would illuminate the purple smoke, allowing Leo to catch a second long image of Raphael battling the droids. But he couldn’t focus on that. Ducking more blaster fire Leo reacted, his hand dipping towards his belt with practiced ease to produce several throwing stars which he hurled at the remaining kraang. Some of the stars found their marks, burying themselves in the head of several kraang droids, making them fall to the ground useless. Others missed, sailing off into the purple smoke which was quickly dissipating, taking their cover with it.

Forcing himself to move faster Leo charged towards another kraang, sweeping it’s legs out from under it before slashing downward with its sword, cutting the droid in half as it fell. The smoke was mostly gone now; he could see Raph on the other side of the hallway. Raphael lunged at one of the kraang, dragging the droid to the ground before spinning around at the last moment so he landed on top of the droid, while at the same time ripping off both its arms.

But a split moment later Leo’s attention was pulled from the sight of his brother as he felt something hot fly passed the side of his face, like a blast of hot air from an oven. Spinning around Leo felt fear gnaw at his insides as he found a kraang droid he’d downed earlier had managed to crawl towards a fallen blaster, only to shoot at him while he’d been distracted. Even as he stood there trying to bring himself to react the kraang moved, squeezing the trigger of the blaster again, sending another bolt of purple light towards his chest.

It was like being hit with the white hot sledge hammer that slammed into his chest and knocked all the air from his lungs.. The energy blast struck his directly in the chest, lifting him off the ground and knocking him backwards several feet. From the ache in his chest Leo knew the blast wasn't lethal, having been mostly stopped and absorbed by his plastron but that didn’t stop it from knocking the wind out of his lungs; making them ache and burn as he struggled to refill them.

As he sailed through the air he heard Raphael react, letting out a bellow of rage. He hit the floor hard, pain radiating from his chest as he struggled to breathe coughing and spluttering as he tried to draw breath.  It was like his lungs wouldn’t fully inflate, no matter how hard he gasped his lungs never felt like they had enough air in them. And  each time he tried to fill them a lance of pain would shoot through his chest.

Continuing to cough Leo tried to move, managing to roll over onto his stomach. Above him he heard Raphael speak. “I got you fearless. Just hold on.” His only response was to cough and groan as he felt Raph's hands grip his shoulders before slowly pulling him to his feet and leaning him against Raph’s shoulder for support. All around them the fallen bodies of kraang droids littered the floor, while several streaks of purple blood stained the floors. “Come on fearless.”

Following Raph’s lead Leo did his best to move, half walking half being dragged back towards the door which led to the room that Donnie and the room were still in. as they passed through the doorway Raph shouted at Donnie. “DONNIE GET OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED HELP!”

From in front of the terminal Donnie looked up, his eyes widening as he found Leo half slumped against Raph. Glancing back at the terminal screen Donnie watched as the last bit of the kraang code finished scrolling across the screen. Typing in the last command Donnie watched as the kraang code vanished, a sign that his hacking had worked. Moving away from the terminal Donnie rushed over to his brothers just as Raph leaned Leo against the wall.

Donnie’s eyes widened as he found the plates of Leo’s plastron were now cracked and cratered. “What happened?”

Leo shook his head. “I got careless. Forgot Mikey……wasn't watching my back. One of the droids managed to grab a blaster and got me in the chest and arm.”

Dropping his bag to the ground Donnie busied himself with pulling out a large role of bandages. Off in the distance they could all hear the sounds of metal on metal, a sign that more kraang were on their way.

Raph bit his lip as he watched Donnie busy himself bandaging Leo’s injuries. He could hear the footsteps of the kraang getting closer. Unless they did something soon they’d be overrun. They’d be captured, the kraang would drag them to god knows where and do any number of horrible experiments on them, and that was if they didn’t outright kill them. Again Raph bit his lip, Leo was hurt and even if the injuries weren’t life threatening Raph could tell their fearless leader was not in any condition to be fighting. And while Donnie may have been feeling a little bit better, Raph knew it was only because of the adrenaline coursing through his system. At some point he would crash and Donnie would become little more than dead weight.

Weighing his options Raph made up his mind. Moving away from his brothers Raph moved towards the doorway that led from the room. Pausing just in front of the door Raphael pulled out his sais. Pausing for a moment longer Raphael looked back at his brothers, savoring what could very well be his last vision of them. Taking a deed breath he movedplunging his sais into the panel that controlled the door.

As the panel hissed and the sparked the door began to close. Rushing through he heard Donnie shout his name, but he ignored it. This had to be done. If they were all captured then all hope of finding Mikey was lost.

As the door closed behind him Raph bit his lip as he heard pounding coming from the other side. He could only imagine Donnie on the other side, pounding at him through the heavy metal door. But he shook his head, his eyes drifting closed as he forced himself to breath. In the back of his mind the worlds splinter had spoken to him so long ago echoed. _‘Anger is your power Raphael. But it's wild, uncontrollable. If unchecked it will cause harm to those you care about. For that reason you must learn to control it. But know this, your anger makes you a powerful weapon in battle. And there will come a time when you must unleash that part of yourself. When that time comes you must unleash the full power of your rage and fury.’_

Taking another deep breath Raphael opened his eyes, a faint smile spreading across his face as he found kraang droids had surrounded him. Taking another deep breath Raphael let out a roar of rage. But unlike the roars he’d let out before this one rattled his entire body, making every part of his body ripple. He could feel it, like liquid fire being poured over him. The rage and anger he kept bundle up exploded in his chest making his heart beat so hard he was amazing it didn’t explode.

His grip on his sais tightened until his knuckles were white. Letting out another roar Raphael charged forward.The kraang responded, shooting at him as he rushed towards them. But the line of kraang staggered as he collided with it, catching two kraang droids in the stomachs with his sais, while crashing into a third kraang with his shoulder. He spun around grabbing a kraang by the head before snapping the droids neck, kicking it away before spinning around and hurling the severed kraang head at another droid who fired at the head instead of him; giving him time to rush in and stab the kraang through the chest. Turning raph smiled as more kraang met his gaze. letting out another roar of rage he lunged towards them.

 

** DONNIE’S POV **

 

Pounding against the heavy metal door Donnie felt his heart clench painfully as the sounds of blaster fire mixed with Raph's bellows of rage met his ears. But another sound reached him making him turn and watch as Leo slowly staggered to his feet. Rushing back to his injuried brother Donnie gently but firmly pushed Leo back onto the floor. “Don’t stand. You’re to weak right now.”

Grabbing the end of the bandage he’d left hanging Donnie quickly finished wrapping Leo’s chest in bandages and gauze. In the back of his mind he could not help but be slightly grateful for the kraang’s obsessive desire to capture them. Because of that need the kraang blasters had been set to stun and not kill; which seemed to result in them producing more of a concussive blast rather than an energy based one, which would have simply vaporized them. Securing the end of the bandage Donnie dig back into his bag before producing a small pneumatic syringe. Moving to inject the syringe’s contents into Leo’s arm Donnie from as Leo’s hand flashed out, grabbing his wrist in a vice like grip.

Looking to his oldest brother Donnie spoke. “It's adrenaline. It’ll get you on your feet and help a little with the pain.” After a moment Leo’s grip relaxed, allowing Donnie to lean in and press the tip of the syringe against Leo’s skin before thumbing the button and injecting its contents. As he did so Donnie’s head jerked towards the door as the sound of something heavy and hard colliding with the wall met his ear. Mentally Donnie could not help but pray that, the ‘something’ wasn't Raph.

“He’ll be ok.”

Donnie shook his head. “Then why did he lock us in here? We could be out there helping him. Instead we’re stuck in here.”

Leo sighed weakly, shifting so he could begin to get to his feet. “Because we’d be in his way. Look at me, I can barely stand right now. And you…….you could collapse at any moment from hunger or exhaustion. Raph's the only one who’s still able to fight at 100%. So that’s what he’s doing. He’ll die before he lets a kraang get to us first. By locking us in here…….he’s removed all distractions from the battlefield.”

Again Donnie bit his lip. “but…..what if the kraang are too powerful? What if……he gets captured?”

Donnie watched as Leo looked at him. “Then he’s expecting me to get you out of here and back to the lair so we can get Mikey back.”

Donnie felt his heart clench. Did Raph really expect them to abandon him and leave him here if-

But the rest of Donnie’s thoughts vanished as the metal door began to hiss open.

“GET THE SHIT AND LET’S GO!”

Donnie’s eyes widened as the sight of a bruised and purple blood covered Raph met his gaze. Nearly every inch of Raph's chest, stomach and shoulders was covered in purple blood. Next to him Donnie felt Leo move, nudging him. “Donnie….grab the doors.”

Snapping out of his shock Donnie nodded before running to closest shelf and grabbing two of the triangular shaped devices, stuffing them in his bag before pulling out his own little device. Placing the cobbled together spherical device on the shelf, Donnie tapped the button and watched as the electronic display sparked to life, showing a timer of 10:00 minutes. Behind his Leo spoke. “Donnie…..what’s that?”

A small smirk spread across Donnie’s face. “An EMP grenade. I rigged this up a while ago, but we never needed it before. When it explodes it’ll fry all the electronics in a 70 foot radius. With any luck they won’t find it and it’ll fry all the doors in this room.”

Tapping the display Donnie watched as it changed, beginning to count down. “Ok. Lets go.”

Following his brothers out of the room Donnie felt his eyes widen as they stepped out into the hallway. Kraang drones littered the floor. Many of them had gaping holes in their bodies and almost all of them were missing body parts that seemed to have simply been torn out of them. As he ran Donnie could not help but note the savagery of Raph's attacks. Much of the damage that had been done to the drones was excessive, well beyond what was normally needed to incapacitate the simple bodies the kraang used.

Pushing the thoughts into the back of his mind Donnie followed Leo running back the way they’d come, ducking into the supply closet before pulling the vent cover out of the wall, scurrying inside, replacing the cover, working their way through the ducts and finally back outside.

Sliding down the rope they’d used to climb up, Donnie’s feet had just touched the ground when he felt it. The entire TCRI building shuddered as his grenade went off. Looking up Donnie felt himself grin as the lights on several floors sputtered and sparked before overloading, a sign that his surprise had been undiscovered and had gone off as planned. But he had no time to gloat, following Leo and Raph who rushed towards the chain-link fence that surrounded the building.

Lashing out with his swords Leo sliced through the simple metal fence, before ducking through the gap he’d made. As he passed beyond the fence he felt as if some faint weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They were out……they were free……the mission was almost over.

Continuing to run, Leo, Raph and Donnie didn’t stop until they were almost a mile away from the TCRI building, only then did they slow; finally coming to a stop in an alley behind a Denny’s diner. Panting and gasping Leo leaned against a dumpster, watching as in front of him Donnie dropped to his knees and Raph leaned against the wall of the diner. In between each gasp Leo managed to speak. “Donnie…..did we get……what you…..needed?”

In front of him Donnie nodded, shifting to pat his duffle bag which was on the ground next to him. “Ye….yeah. two doors completely severed from the kraang network. Once we get back I just need to-”

But Leo spoke up. “The moment we get home we’re going to sit down and have dinner. AFTER that we’ll set everything up. Understand?”

In front of him he watched and Donnie and moved to speak. Speaking up Leo spoke over them. “Donnie you can barely stand. Raph you look exhausted and………” Leo’s voice trailed off as another dull lance of pain rippled through his chest. “….We’re gunna take some time and take care of ourselves. THEN, we’ll work on getting the portal set up. Understand?”

For another moment Leo expected Donnie and Raph to protest. But their rebuttals were cut off as Donnie’s stomach let out a loud growl and Raph groaned with fatigue. After another moment they both nodded allowing him to breath a small sigh of relief.

They stayed in the alley for a bit longer, all three of them struggling to to regain their breath. Only when they wer able to breathe normally did they move, sticking to the shadows as they slowly made their way to the nearest manhole cover. It happened as Donnie moved to drop into the sewer. As his feet touched the damp stone tunnel floor they buckled, slipping out from under him and sending the stone brick rushing up towards his face. But his fall was stopped as Raph and Leo reached out, gripping both of his shoulders. “We got you egghead. Just lean against me. Ok?”

Looking to Raph Donnie nodded weakly before allowing Raph to pull his arm over Raph's shoulder to help support his weight as they began to move. Making their way through the tunnels Raph and Donnie followed Leo who led the way back to the lair. Stepping through the hidden door Leo’s eyes widened as he found Master Splinter waiting for them inside the living room; moving to stand as they entered the lair. “My sons, you have returned? I take it your mission was successful?”

Leo nodded, allowing Raph to moved passed him and towards the couch where the red banded turtle helped Donnie to sit. “Yeah. We got what we need.”

Splinter nodded. “Good. How soon until you’re able to return your brother to us?”

In the back of his mind Leo could not help but feel irritation flare up. Donnie could barely move, Raph was covered in kraang bruises and kraang blood, and even as he stood there Leo’s chest continued to emit low throbbing pains. Opening his mouth to respond Leo’s voice was cut off by Donnie who let out a low groan before managing to stagger to his feet from the couch. “Give me….an hour…….should be….ready by then……”

Biting his lip Leo watched as Donnie struggled to move, half limping half staggering towards his lab. Taking a deep breath Leo moved, rushing to Donnie’s side to help him walk, while pushing open the door to the lab with his other hand. As they stepped into the lab Leo heard splinter speak. “Good my son. I shall be in my room meditating. Please come and inform me when you’re ready to retrieve your brother.”

A moment later Raph shut the door to the lab. Steering Donnie towards a chair Leo leaned down, allowing Donnie to sit. As he did so he noted just how badly Donnie’s hands seemed to be shaking. “Donnie……”

But Donnie shook his head. “I’m……fine Leo……….just……….”

But Leo cut him off. “You’re not fine. You can barely walk. Look………” Glancing back at the door Leo made up his mind. “…just relax. Ok? Take a moment and rest. I’ll make us all something simple for dinner and then after we eat we can all work together to bring Mikey back. Ok?”

He watched as Donnie’s leaned forward to rest his head against his workbench, as he did so Donnie’s stomach let out a loud grumble. A moment later Donnie spoke weakly. “O……ok.”

Nodding to Donnie Leo turned, finding that Raph was sitting on the floor with his shell against the wall. Moving towards the door Leo took one final look at his two exhausted brothers before pulling the lab door open and moving towards the kitchen. How had things become so difficult around here? How had Mikey disappearing affected them so badly that they could barely function anymore? Biting his lip Leo shook his head. He had more important things to worry about. Right now Raph and especially Donnie needed food. Without it Leo had no doubt they had no chance of finding Mikey.

He did the only thing he could do, the only thing he’d been trained to do; push all thoughts out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. Right now his brothers needed to eat something. With that thought in mind he began to work, fixing up several small peanut butter sandwiches before dropping them in a pile onto a plate. moving back towards the lab leo opened his mouth to call to his brothers, only to freeze at the sight he found inside the door.

  
Donnie had moved from the chair Leo had set him on. Now he was lying next to Raph who had shifted and wrapped one arm around donnie in a one armed hug. Without saying a word Leo moved, heading towards his brothers before kneeling down and handing both Raph and Donnie a sandwich. He watched as a faint look of appreciation flickered across Donnie’s face before he began to eat. The next few minutes passed in silence, an odd heavy depressing desperate kind of silence that sunk into all of them as they ate. They didn’t need to speak, they were all thinking the same thing. Just how bad were things going to get before they started to get better?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 

Karai stormed through the lab, angrily moving past scientists who went out of their way to avoid her gaze. Shoving open the door to stockman’s office Karai shouted at the top of her lungs. “YOU KNOW WHERE THE TURTLE’S ARE?!”

On the other side of the room stockman turned away from the large screen he’d been looking at. After a moment he smiled, reaching up to adjust his glasses before speaking. “My dear ka-”

But Karai but him off, her voice thick with rage. “YOU’VE BEEN FOLLOWING THE TURTLES FOR A WEEK?! YOU KNEW WHERE THEY ARE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER MADE A MOVE TO TRY AND CAPTURE OR KILL THEM?!”

Sighing stockman spoke. “It’s not that simple Karai. Due to their training we can’t get close without being spotted. So your men have been spying on the turtles from great di-”

But again stockman found his explanation cut off as Karai let out a below of rage and lashed out, her hands grabbing the edge of his desk before flipping it in anger. As the large piece of office furniture Karai let out another roar of rage. “YOU’VE HAD MY MEN FOLLOWING THE TURTLES FOR THE PAST WEEK! BUT INSTEAD OF ATTACKING THEM YOU’VE HAD THEM WATCHING AND TAKING NOTES?!”

Stockman sighed; clearly he was not going to be able to speak until he did something about Karai’s attitude. Reaching into his pocket stockman smiled as he found the small device he kept close by. Pulling the device out of his pocket he pointed the small remote at Karai before pushing the large red button in the center. The effect was instant; Karai’s voice was cut off as her body went ridged. A moment later he legs cut out from under her making her fall to the ground, only to start twitching and jerking uncontrollably as he continued to hold down the button on the remote.

After a moment he released the button, smiling as he watched Karai’s twitching begin to lessen. After another moment he moved, walking over so he could stand just above Karai who was panting. “I’m tired of you always assuming you know better than me. So every time you say or do something stupid I’m going to push this button.” He held out the remote for her to see. “Now you’re probably wondering what this is. It’s a Electromagnetic distortion generator. Basically I push this button and it generates a localized burst of electricity wherever I point it. So anytime you say or do something that I think is stupid, I’m going to push this button and….”

Stockman’s voice trailed off as once again he pressed the red button on the remote. A split second later Karai’s body went ridged as the amplified electrical waves began to assault her body. After a few seconds stockman released the button and watched as Karai began to pant and gasp for air. “Think of it as negative reinforcement. Say or do something stupid and you get shocked. Now to answer your earlier question, yes; for the last 7 days I’ve had your ninja combing the city; and every time they catch sight of the turtles they are to spy on them NOT engage in combat.”

From her spot on the floor Karai gasped. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her throat had become painfully dry. After several moments she managed to gasp out, “W…..why?”

Smiling down at Karai Stockman spoke. “Because, that’s exact opposite of what you’ve had them doing for years. Just attack, attack, attack; yet for some reason you expect the outcomes to change. By all accounts Karai, you’re insane. I’m a scientist, your master gave me a problem; figure out where this new turtle has come from. Now assuming this new turtle is in fact truly ‘NEW’ then it would stand to reason that the turtle’s themselves would begin to act differently around him. Right?”

A faint smirk spread across Stockman’s face as he watched Karai struggle to nod her head; her body obviously still suffering from the effect of electrocution. “I’m glad you agree. And after watching the turtles I’ve made a few interesting discoveries. Now I won’t bore you with the minor ones, but the big discovery is this that the turtles have been installing gravitonic sensors all over New York for the past week.”

Struggling to move Karai managed to sit up; noting that as she moved her muscles felt almost painfully stiff. Still she managed to bring her hand up so as to press the palm against her head. “And why……..would they do this?”

Stockman chuckled. “I have no idea. But I intend to find out.”

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

Mikey groaned softly as he began to wake. Blinking slowly at his surroundings Mikey found that he was not in his bedroom as he’d expected to be; instead he seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch in the living room of the lair. Blinking again Mikey shifted, noting that a strong arm was draped over his shoulder. Shifting slightly Mikey found that it was Leo who was sleeping next to him, one arm draped across his chest while Leo used the other as a pillow.

Smiling to himself Mikey recalled the night before. After installing the final gravitonic sensor he’d suggested they all celebrate the successful mission. He’d expected the others to object, to tell him to grow up and stop acting so childish; that was the response he normally got. Instead they’d been enthusiastic, planning a night of movies, popcorn and soft touches that had turned into…..

Mikey felt his skin shudder as more memories of the previous night washed over him. Memories of Leo’s hands as they touched and rubbed his chest and hips. The feeling of Donnie planting gentle kisses against his neck, before leaning in to whisper amazingly perverted predictions of what would happen to him. The feeling of Raph's strong fingers gripping, squeezing and rubbing his tail before gently lifting it to allow Leo to…...

He felt his body begin to react, his pouch slowly beginning to swell in response to the memories. Taking several deep breaths Mikey did his best to push past the slowly growing arousal in his body. Now was not the time for such things. Moving slowly so as not to wake Leo, Mikey shifted; slowly moving out from under Leo’s draped arm before maneuvering off the couch so as not to wake Donnie and Raph who were cuddled on the floor.

Yawning softly Mikey stretched, feeling the bones in his back pop as he did so. Moving out the living room Mikey headed the straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind him and filling the sink with water before splashing the cool liquid onto his face. Taking a deep breath Mikey caught sight of his reflection in the mirror; he was taller then he’d been before. Just yesterday Donnie had asked to measure his height; which had led to the discovery that he’d grown almost an inch and a half in the month he’d been in this dimension.

Sighing to himself Mikey left the bathroom before slowly wondering down the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure what he should do. Donnie, Leo and Raph were still fast asleep; and judging from the sounds of their snoring, they wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. Sighing again Mikey found his attention drawn to the paper door that led to the dojo. Moving towards the door, Mikey slowly reached out before silently sliding the door aside and stepping inside.

The first thing that struck him was just how similar the dojo was to the one he’d trained in. just like in his own dojo the weapons and gear they used to train were stacked and sitting on the far wall. Dummies used to practice attacks and strikes sat in the corner, even the small rack that held towels for them to wipe away their sweat sat in the same place. About the only true difference was the lack or a large tree in the middle of the dojo; that and…….

Mikey felt himself move, walking slowly until he stood in front of the small shrine that had been erected. Biting his lip he found himself looking at an old photograph. In the photo a turtle sat grinning ear to ear, his blue eyes framed by a strip of orange cloth; while his arms were clung across Donnie, Leo and Raph's shoulders. Mikey eyes roved the turtle’s face, taking in the similar features that almost mirrored his own. He’d seen this photo before; his eyes naturaly gravitated towards it whenever he stepped into the dojo. But this was the first time he’d been able to really study the photo.

In the back of his mind he could not help but be slightly…..jealous. Back home he didn’t have many photos of his family. Sure he had separate shots of his brothers, of Donnie showing off some new invention, of Leo meditating, and of Raph pummeling his punching bag; but despite his best efforts he’d never been able to snap a photo with his entire family in it. And yet in the photo Donnie Leo and Raph huddled around their Michelangelo, smiling and obviously having a great time together. His eyes narrowed slightly taking in the placement of Michelangelo’s hand, gently resting against the side of Leo’s head, pulling the blue turtle in so his head rested against Michelangelo’s shoulder. In the back of his mind he could not help but wonder, had the photo been taken before or after Michelangelo’s confession of his feelings?

Mikey felt his stomach twist slightly. It had been hard enough for him to come to terms with his own feelings. “How did you do it?” he spoke softly. “How did you manage to tell them you loved them?” he bit his lip as he spoke. He knew it was only a photograph, but a part of him truly wanted to know how Michelangelo had managed to build up the courage to confess to his brothers.

“It took him many months to build up the courage to do so.”

Mikey’s heart jumped as he spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. His eyes widened as he found Splinter sitting cross-legged on a mat, obviously having been in the middle of meditating.

“I…..um…..I…….I didn’t know you were in here.” His voice shook as he spoke, while he nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

He watched as Splinter nodded before smiling pleasantly. “It is alright Michelangelo.”

Biting his lip Mikey spoke again. “So……so……you knew about……his feelings?”

As he spoke Mikey’s eyes flickered back to the photograph of Michelangelo. In front of him Splinter nodded slowly. “Yes, I knew of them.”

Again Mikey bit his lip; part of him felt it was improper to ask more on this subject. But another part of him almost desperately wanted to know had Splinter had fund out as well as coped with that knowledge. As if Splinter knew what he was thinking the old rat moved, shifting sideways before patting the floor next to him. “Come and sit with me Michelangelo, and I shall tell you more….if you wish to hear it.”

Taking a deep breath Mikey moved; slowly lowering himself onto the floor before turning slightly to look at Splinter who sighed softly, his eyes drifting closed in thought for a moment. After several minutes of silence Splinter spoke. “My son……Michelangelo……he…..he had much love inside him. Even as children, when his brothers would pick on him as brothers often do…..he never took offense to it. He……he loved his brothers and as time wore on that love never diminished. That love……it was in every action, every gesture, and every touch. He truly loved his brothers…..perhaps even more than he loved himself.”

Mikey watched as a small smile spread across Splinter’s face. “No matter the situation, if his brothers were sad or angry…..he would go out of his way to cheer them up and make them feel better.” Slowly Splinter’s expression changed, becoming slightly pained but thoughtful. “So…..that night….when I walked by his room and heard him crying……I knew something must have been VERY wrong. I went to him, and asked him what had him so upset. And he…….he asked me…. ….if it was ok for a male to love another male.”

Against his will Mikey recalled a time when a similar thought had plagued his mind. But he remained silent, listening as Splinter continued to speak. “I will admit……I was uncertain. I’m an old rat. The ways of love and the heart are……..unfamiliar to me. But I knew my son, and I knew……if he was this upset about his feelings……..then they must have been weighing heavily on his mind for some time. So I told him, so long as the love is mutual and both who are involved were happy……then a person’s gender didn’t matter.”

Splinter took a deep breath. As he did so Mikey could not help but not how tired and frail this version of Splinter seemed to be. “He always had so much love, and with his brothers being the only ones to shower that love on……… Perhaps it was inevitable that Michelangelo would fall in love with his brothers. Perhaps because of their isolation it was inevitable that my sons would develop this kind of a relationship with one another. I’m not certain; but I do know this.” Splinter voice changed, becoming firm and strong. “My sons have all become strong capable warriors. And above all else, I’m proud of them. They have become so brave, so much more so than I’d ever hoped to dream they’d become. Even in his…….final moments…….Michelangelo was brave. He did what he did, not out of hate but……..but out of love for his family. And I……”

As Splinter spoke more tears began to trickle down his face. It happened a moment later. Before he knew what he was doing Mikey was shifting, standing up before moving in closer so as to pull Splinter into a tight hug. For a moment Splinter seemed surprised by the gesture, his body going ridged before relaxing and accepting the hug. He could feel it, in the back of his mind Mikey knew what Splinter must have been feeling. He could only imagine the pain and sorrow Splinter must have felt as his son had died; only to be forced to ignore the pain and sadness so as to keep his other sons from meeting the same fate.

Again he body acted on its own, his mouth opening to speak. “Maybe that’s how I came to be here. Maybe……maybe Michelangelo pulled me here so we could help each other our pain.”

After several moments he felt Splinter shift, pulling away before taking a deep breath. As he did so Mikey noticed a weak smile spread over Splinter’s face. “Perhaps you are right.” Mikey watched as Splinter shifted again, reaching up to wipe away his tears before taking another deep breath. “I apologies. I should not burden you with such feelings.”

Mikey shook his head. “It’s alright. To tell you the truth it’s nice to be able to help someone for once.”

Splinter looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Biting his lip Mikey shrugged. “I……..they’re all scared. Leo, Donnie and Raph; there’s something…….none of them talk about it but……they’re scared of something.”

Splinter continued to look at him. “What do you think it is?”

Mikey shook his head. “I don't know. But I rules them. I’ve seen them……I’ve watched Leo train when he thinks he’s alone. And his face…….yes there’s passion and pain and focus but…..there’s also fear. Donnie is the same when he’s working on his latest invention and Raph…….it covers his face whenever someone tries to get close to him.”

Biting his lip Mikey looked at splinter who remained silent. “Why…..why won’t they talk about it?”

Splinter sighed deeply. “Perhaps they feel they cannot. Whatever this thing is……..perhaps they do not fully understand why they fear it. Or perhaps it is so powerful to them that it controls them. I cannot say for certain.”

Again Mikey bit his lip. He hated this feeling, this twisting gnawing feeling of helplessness that welled up in his gut as he imagined his brothers under the control of their fear. It pained him, he hated it when people were sad or upset; so the idea of his own brothers……

But Mikey’s thoughts ended as he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Snapping out of his thoughts Mikey found that Splinter had moved and way now touching his shoulder. Looking into Splinter’s eyes Mikey found that a small but warm smile covered the rat’s face. “You are a kind soul Michelangelo. You see others in pain and you seek to help them, even at your own detriment. It’s an admirable trait. But be mindful. You cannot help everyone, especially if they are unwilling to open up or accept your help.”

After a moment of silence Mikey spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he did so. “B-but…….they’re my brothers. I c-can’t just…….I HAVE to help them. They’re my family.”

Splinter sighed again, shifting as he did so. Returning to his original position splinter spoke. “I understand. Family is important, but do not let it rule you. You are your own master, you must make the decisions that define and shape our life.”

Mikey nodded. “I know. I just wish I could do more to help them. I just…….if we could just talk about what they’re scared of……….i think it would help them not be so afraid.”

Splinter nodded for a moment before speaking. “Fear is like a poison. It infects and consumes a person until the idea of fear is almost as terrifying as the thing they were afraid of in the first place.”

Mikey remained silent for a moment before speaking. “Then…….how can I help them?”

Splinter sighed. “Simply be there for them. Let them know that they are safe with you. That is all you can do.”

Watching Mikey Splinter bit his lip. He could tell by the way the small turtle’s shoulders sagged that he had not gotten the answer he’d hoped for. “I’m…..sorry, that I could not be of more help.”

Across from him Mikey shook his head. “No, no. you’ve been helpful. In fact it’s nice to be able to talk to someone about this. I’ve been struggling to figure this all out on my own for so long……..you’ve been helpful. I promise.”

At Mikey’s words Splinter frowned. “Have you brought these thoughts to your own father? What does he have to say about this matter?”

Silence filled the room as Splinter watched Mikey shift; seeming to be suddenly uncomfortable before speaking slowly. “I…….Um……well……I haven’t really……brought this up with him”

Silent raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Would this not be something he could help you with?”

Again Mikey shifted. As he sat there, watching the small turtle shift and pick his words a small thought occurred to Splinter. What if…..

“Well……he……..Splinter…….he’s……..” Mikey sighed softly. In truth he wanted to bring these issues to his father. But whenever it seemed like the only real time they spent together was either training, during which Splinter expressly forbid them from focusing on anything but their exercises. Or meals; during which they were all too busy eating. And the few times he’d tried to talk to his father after training or meals, Splinter would simply vanish; saying he was going to return to his room to meditate and did not wished to be disturbed.

“Michelangelo…..does your father not seek to help you with such problems?”

Biting his lip Mikey looked up at Splinter who was watching him closely. After another moment of silence he began to speak. “I……I’ve tried to talk to him about this. But……he’s always meditating…..and……well……….he…….” Mikey bit his lip. Once…..only once; he’d snuck a peek through his father’s doorway and into his room. “He……he talks to his photographs.”

Across from him Splinter’s expression changed; becoming quizzical. “What do you mean?”

Mikey shrugged. “On the shelf in his room, he has a few old photographs, back from the time when he was human. There’s one of himself, his wife and……I think maybe his daughter? And he……he talks to them. He-“

But the rest of Mikey’s words were cut off by a soft knock coming from behind them. Both Splinter and Mikey shifted; a smile spreading across Mikey’s face a moment later as he Leo standing in the doorway. Next to Mikey Splinter spoke. “We can discuss this later. It has been nice talking with you Michelangelo.”

Turning Mikey nodded. “Y-yeah….thanks.”

His words earned him a smile from Splinter who bowed to him. Mimicking the gesture Mikey bowed for a moment before getting to his feet and moving towards Leo who reached out to take his hand and lead him out of the dojo.

 

 

** SPLINTER’S POV **

 

 

Watching his son lead Mikey out of the dojo Splinter closed his eyes before turning his attention towards the information Mikey had given him. It was odd. From the way Mikey described his father, it was almost as if he made no real effort to connect with his sons beyond training and meals. Biting his lip Splinter closed his eyes. The information Mikey had given him was troubling. If what the young turtle had said was true; his words painted the picture of a ‘man’ who was…..

Again Splinter bit his lip, while at the same time feeling his heart clench painfully. Could his alternate counterpart truly be so different?

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

Mikey moaned softly as Leo’s lips pressed against his, his body moving automatically to press against Leo’s. After a brief moment they parted, a faint blush spreading across Mikey’s face as Leo continued to look at him. After a moment Leo spoke softly, his hands gently tracing shapes and symbols against Mikey’s chest. “Good morning Mikey.” As Leo spoke he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss against Mikey’s neck, which made the smaller turtle shudder slightly.

“G-good m-m-morning Leo.”

In front of him Mikey watched as Leo smiled. "You're so cute when you're like this. All shy and.......bashful." As he spoke Leo's lips ghosted over Mikey's neck, making him shudder again. "But you weren't bashful last night were you?" Mikey felt his face darken with embarrassment, but Leo continued. "You were so needy and loving. Clinging so tightly to me, it was adorable."  
  
Mikey whimpered softly, his eyes clamping shut as his face heated up. he remembered last night, remembered clinging tightly to Leo as the larger turtle had lowered him down until he was buried inside Mikey’s smaller body. In front of him, Leo pressed in; gently running his tongue along Mikey’s neck. "You liked last night didn't you?" against his will Mikey nodded, earning himself a soft kiss. "You liked having Raph hold your arms and Donnie kiss your neck while I FUCKED...." Mikey felt his face heat up a few more degrees. ".....you, didn't you?" again Mikey nodded, this time earning himself a deeper kiss against his neck. It had felt.....amazing.   
  
In a way he'd felt helpless, with Raph holding his arms behind his back there's been no way to stabilize himself or control just how fast Leo thrust in and out of him. All he'd been able to do was lean against Donnie for support and whimper or moan in the hope that Leo understood what they'd meant. But in a completely different way he'd felt......empowered. The entire time he'd felt like he was the center of their world. He’d felt as though he'd been the sole focus of Leo, Raph and Donnie's attention; something he'd never felt before. As though he were the only thing in the entire world that mattered to them.  
  
He felt Leo’s hand come up, gently cupping his chin before planting a small loving kiss against his jaw. "We have so much to show you Mikey........." Mikey swallowed nervously. "....and I promise, we'll make each thing feel better than the last." he bit his lip, was Leo going to take him right here in the hallway? A moment later Mikey’s eyes flew open as a loud whimper of want escaped his mouth as he felt Leo pull away slightly, only to plant a soft kiss against the side of his head. “But for now, it’s time for breakfast; and Donnie should be just about done making it.”

Moaning softly at the loss of Leo’s lips Mikey sighed as he allowed Leo to pull him from the hallway into the living room, and towards the dining room. In front of him Mikey watched as Donnie turned, smiling brightly at him as he doled out two eggs onto Mikey’s plate. Taking a seat Mikey smiled as Leo sat down next to him before moving to hand him a plate of buttered toast.

The next half hour was spent eating, each of them doling out their food before eating until they were full. Sighing contently Mikey leaned back in his chair. The food had been delicious; better than anything Donnie had ever made before. Taking a deep breath Mikey spoke. “So….what’s will we do today?” it was a fair question, for the last week or so Leo had been helping to train him in hand to hand combat. And before that they’d all been busy setting up Donnie’s sensors around new york.

From across the table Donnie spoke first. “I was hoping you could help me with some maintenance on the battle shell today. There are a few buttons and panels that I need to replace; and a second pair of hands would be a big help. Interested?”

Instantly Mikey’s eyes widened. Back home Donnie never let anyone help him with the battle shell; even going so far as to physically shove him away if he got too close to the large homebuilt vehicle.

Next to him Leo spoke. “That’s fine, Raph and I were gunna go through the nearby tunnels and areas to make sure there’s no homeless people or foot-scouts hanging around.”

Donnie nodded before turning his attention back to Mikey. As Donnie’s gaze fell upon him an uncontrollable shudder rolled through Mikey’s body. There was something about Donnie’s eyes……something about those brown orbs that……..

He flinched slightly as next to him Leo shifted; pushing his chair back before standing up; while across from him Raph mirrored his movement. “Ok, Raph and I will be back later. Stay out of trouble you two.”

As Raph and Leo left the room Mikey moved, slowly gathering up his plate and Leo’s while Donnie got Raph's before putting the dishes in the sink. Turning to look at Donnie Mikey could not help but bite his lip. “Are…..are you sure you want my help? I…..I’m…..I don't know a lot about this kind of stuff……I don't want to be in the way.”

Donnie smiled, reaching out to put his hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “I’m sure Mikey.”

Under his touch Mikey shifted, his head turning away from Donnie to look down at the ground. Donnie cocked his head at the reaction, noting that ever so slightly Mikey’s scent had changed; becoming…….

“Come on. If we hurry we can finish up before Leo and Raph get back.”

Taking Mikey’s hand Donnie pulled the still shy turtle towards his lab and into the workshop where he’d parked the battle shell the night before. Normally he would have just parked it in the garage and taken the elevator up but he was pretty sure that Mikey would be more comfortable if they remained underground. In truth even after all the time they’d spent on the surface while setting up the sensors Donnie could tell Mikey was still uncomfortable with the surface. several times he’d looked up to see Mikey’s eyes jerking frantically as he searched for something that wasn't there in this world.

Pulling open the back doors to the battle shell Donnie turned only to find Mikey a few feet away, staring at the vehicle; a faint look of awe covering his face. Smiling at the smaller turtle Donnie spoke. “Pretty cool huh?”

Mikey nodded slowly. “y-yeah.”

Moving back to join Mikey where he stood Donnie continued. “Do….do you have a battleshell in your dimension?”

Mikey nodded slowly. “Y-yeah…..but…….it’s…….it’s a lot more……” Donnie watched silently as Mikey struggled to find the word he was looking for. After a few moments Mikey continued. “….cobbled together? Donnie…..he built it out of an old subway car we found.”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Sounds cool. I always liked building things from scratch. Luckily for me my brothers and I found this old armored car hidden down here in the sewers. The money was long gone, but I was able to repurpose and rebuild it for us to use.”

Continuing to smile at Mikey, Donnie moved; gesturing inside the vehicle. “Come on. Lemme show you what I need your help with.”

Climbing up and into the back of the battleshell Donnie turned and watched as Mikey slowly approached the vehicle. Offering his hand to the smaller turtle Donnie smiled warmly at Mikey who looked up at him, uncertainly. “Are…..are you sure you….want my help?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Slowly Mikey moved, reaching out to take Donnie’s hand so he could step upwards and into the vehicle.

It happened as he moved, as he stepped up and into the vehicle Mikey could not help but feel his heart clench slightly while he stomach did an odd sort of flip. Standing next to Donnie Mikey watched as Donnie moved towards a console that lined the wall. “Several of these buttons and switches have become worn or touchy. So i was hoping we could replace those today. Ok?”  
Shifting nervously Mikey nodded. “o-ok….how do we do that?”

Donnie smiled and indicated a box he’d set by the tire of the truck. “I have the parts we need. It’s just the installation that’s a pain. It’s much easier to do if someone holds the devices for me while I attach them in place. Think you can do that?”

Despite the feeling of nervousness that bubbled and churned in his gut Mikey could not help but nod enthusiastically. When he had been younger he’d used to help Donnie with this exact kind of stuff and he’d found he really enjoyed it.

Across from him Donnie smiled. “Well ok then. Let’s get to work.”

 

 

** LEO/RAPH’S POV **

 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

Leo shifted, turning to look at his hot headed brother as they slowly jogged down the sewer tunnel. “Sure.”

Next to him he watched as Raph puzzled over what to say for a moment before; “What are we gunna do about Mikey’s brothers?”

Leo’s pace slowed. “What do you mean? We haven’t seen any signs that they’re trying to find him.”

Raph nodded. “That’s what I mean.” Slowly they came to a stop, standing in the middle of the tunnel as Raph continued. “Leo it’s been almost a month. Don't you think if his brothers were looking for him we would have seen some kind of sign by now? Donnie’s sensors have been online and working for over two weeks. But they haven’t picked up on anything.”

Leo shook his head slowly. “What’s your point Raph?”

Raph sighed. “What if…..what if they CANT find him? What if Mikey is stuck here with us FOREVER?”

Leo bit his lip. In truth he didn’t see any problem with that. Mikey certainly seemed happier here rather than with his brothers. And there was no denying the fact that they had all grown attached to him. Next to him Raph continued to speak. “I know Mikey is happy right now but…..eventually he’s gunna start to wonder where HIS brothers are. I just……..I’m worried when he starts wondering; it’ll send him into depression. He might even think they aren’t looking for him at all.” Sighing softly Leo nodded. There was sense in Raph's words, even if he didn’t like it. Next to him Raph shifted again. “And what if they DO show up and try to take him back with them?”

Leo felt his heart clench painfully at the idea of no longer having the smaller turtle around. Biting his lip he spoke. “I……” but his voice trailed off. As happy as Mikey seemed lately, was it possible he would still return with his brothers if they showed up? “I don't…….want him to go.”

Next to him Raph spoke again, his voice becoming more serious. “I don't either. And I’m certainly not going to let his brothers force him to go back with them if he doesn’t want to go with them. In fact…….” Raph's voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. “I don't think they really even _deserve_ to have him back. You’ve heard him talk about them, they treat him like dirt. Like he’s some kind of slave they keep around so he’ll do the chores or be their whipping boy.”

Leo bit his lip. In truth much of what Raph was saying mirrored his own feelings. In his own mind Mikey’s brothers didn’t deserve him. But at the same time he had no right to try and keep Mikey here with them if the orange banded turtle wanted to go home. After several moments of silence Leo spoke softly. “Do…..do you think…..he’d want to go home?”

Raph sighed softly. “I don't know. He’s definitely happier here with us. You can see that just from looking at him. But……he’s still their brother. No matter how close we get that won’t ever change.”

Leo sighed. “Then what can we do? I want Mikey to stay here with us. But I don't want it to be because we’ve lied or manipulated or forced him to.”

Across from him Raph nodded. “I agree. I think the best we can do is make Mikey feel and understand just how much we care about him. And then……..if his brothers show up…….it’s up to him to decide what to do.”

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

****

****

His arms wobbled slightly as held up the panel. Next to him Donnie worked, screwing the panel he was holding into the console. They’d spend the last 20 minutes unscrewing the panel before swapping out the damaged and broken components and this was the last step they needed to do to finish their repairs. It had been great to work next to Donnie. Normally Donnie got angry and pushed him away or called him stupid when he tried to help. But this time had been different. This Donnie was kind. He never got angry with Mikey for asking questions and not once in the half hour they’d be working together had Mikey felt like Donnie thought he was stupid.

“Ok. I think that’s it. You can let go now.”

Releasing his grip on the panel Mikey smiled as it stayed in place above them. He could not help but giggle slightly at the small wave of relief that washed through him at the thought that he’d helped Donnie to fix something. Next to him Donnie shifted, dropping his screw driver into the tool bag by his hip before turning to look at Mikey. “Now that it’s screwed in we need to reconnect the controls to the electronics.”

Mikey watched as Donnie reached up and began matching the various length of wire that hung down from the panel to the same colored wires that were connected to various other connectors and components. After a moment Donnie succeeded in connecting a set of wires together. “Like this. Think you can do that?”

Nodding nervously Mikey moved, reaching out for a pair of yellow wires that hung above him; but a moment later he froze as he felt Donnie’s hands brush against his wrists before guiding his hands; showing him how to hold the wires properly. “Don’t touch the metal parts until you’re ready to bring them together, or you might get them dirty. Hold them by the rubber jacket. Ok?”

He bit his lip, his heart fluttering slightly as Donnie’s grip shifted upwards; showing him how to connect the wires. Next to him Donnie shifted, letting go of his wrists so he could finish twisting the wires together; completing the circuit. “Great.”

A moment later he felt Donnie press in, planting a soft kiss against his cheek. Instantly his face began to burn, a dark red blush flooding across it. He tried to shake off the feeling of embarrassment, reaching forward to begin working with the other wires that hung above them. As he moved he could not help but notice that his hands were shaking slightly. Next to him he felt Donnie shift, their shoulders coming to rest against each other. Despite the completely innocent contact, Mikey bit his lip as his heart skipped a beat. He could smell it now, Donnie’s scent wafting through the air and filling his nose.

The shaking in his hands increased; next to him Donnie continued to work, seemingly oblivious to him reaction. He felt it in his chest, like some kind of….fire that had sprung up and was making it impossible to focus on anything else. Slowly his head turned, watching as Donnie finished connecting a pair of wires.

As he moved to the next set Donnie glanced sideways at Mikey, finding the smaller turtle staring at him with an odd expression on his face. He cocked his head to the side “Mikey? Are yo-” his words ended abruptly as Mikey moved, leaning forward and closing the distance between them so their lips connected in a kiss. Despite being slightly startled by the kiss Donnie found himself reacting, shifting his body so he didn’t had to twist as far to prolong the kiss. Next to him Mikey was shifting; his hand coming to press against the back of Donnie’s head, deepening the kiss.

Gently he moaned into the kiss, his body shuddering slightly as he felt Mikey’s tongue brush against his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing Mikey inside, moaning again as he felt Mikey’s tongue invade him.

He was more than aware of the effect he had on his brothers, his so called ‘sub aura’ making him nearly irresistible to them. And although Mikey’s initial contact had startled him…….

He shuddered as he felt Mikey move, propping himself up on one arm in preparations to crawl over and straddle Donnie’s hips. In the back of his mind Donnie could feel his lungs starting to burn, a sign that the lack of oxygen was starting to become a problem. As if Mikey knew what he was thinking he moved, breaking the kiss before pulling back to look down at Donnie.

From his spot on the floor of the battle shell Donnie spoke softly. “M-Mikey…..”

It happened a split second later. One moment Mikey’s face was filled with lust, love and desire and the next…..

“I’M SORRY!”

His entire body jerked away from Donnie as a look a pure panic rippled through his body. He scurried back, trying to put as much distance between himself and Donnie as he could. What had come over him? he’d been out of control! He’d been-

But his thoughts came to a painful end as he tried to wriggle his way out from under the console he and Donnie were working on; the result was that the back of his head slammed painfully against the frame of the console. Instantly pain radiated from the injury making Mikey whimper and clutch his head as he continued to struggle to get away from Donnie.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Donnie’s eyes widened, a sickening feeling of pain, dread and sadness welling up in his gut as he watched Mikey back himself into a corner. Tears were flowing from Mikey’s eyes and every part of his body seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. But it was his words that hurt Donnie the most. With each sob Mikey would mutter things like, “ruin everything…”, “don't deserve…” and “don't hate me….” under his breath.

Moving slowly Donnie tried to go to the upset turtle only to have Mikey yell at him. “DON'T COME NEAR ME!”

Instantly he froze, not even bothering to change the way he leaning; in a kind of half squat. In front of him Mikey shifted, burying his face against his knees before beginning to sob even harder. Biting his lip Donnie spoke softly. “Mikey…….talk to me…..what’s wrong?”

He watched as Mikey shuddered, the smaller turtle’s head shifting to look up at him with those big blue tear filled eyes. “I-I-I…..I’m…..s-sick.”

Donnie blinked but did his best to remain calm; even as his stomach twisted painfully. “Why do you think you’re sick?”

Mikey body shook again. “B-because……I……kissed you…..”

Donnie bit his lip. “Why does that make you sick?”

He watched as Mikey’s entire body continued to shake and tremble. “Because……you’re with Raph…..and I……. I _wanted……._ you…….”

Donnie remained silent for a moment before speaking. “Mikey…..I going to come a bit closer. Ok?”

Mikey didn’t respond, instead nodding his head slowly. Moving slowly so as not to startle or alarm the upset turtle Donnie moved forward; coming to a stop when Mikey tensed up as he came within a few feet of him. Coming to a stop Donnie continued to speak. “Mikey……..Raph and I have an open relationship. All of us do; Leo, Raph and myself. So why would you kissing me bother them?”

Mikey shifted slightly, lifting his head so he could look at Donnie with both eyes. “Be-because…….I………I’m not……”

As Mikey struggled to speak Donnie felt his eyes widen while his heart clenched painfully as something occurred to him. “Mikey………do you……do you not think you’re….part of that relationship?……”

After several moments of silence Mikey shook his head, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his face. Donnie bit his lip, his heart clenching so tightly he felt like it was going to tear itself apart. He tried to speak, “M-Mikey…..of c-course yo-you’re…..” But he broke off as he found his voice shaking. They should have realized this would happen. They should have realized that they needed to tell Mikey these things. They should have……..

Before he knew what he was doing he was moving, closing the distance between himself and making only to pull the smaller turtle into a tight cradling hug. For a moment the smaller turtle resisted, his entire body becoming tense and scared. Continuing to move Donnie put his hand against the back of Mikey’s head and guided it towards his chest before leaning in to nuzzle the top of Mikey’s head. His hopes were confirmed as a moment later Mikey’s body relaxed slightly, and although the smaller turtle continued to cry and shake, they were less than they had been before.

Continuing to nuzzle Mikey’s head Donnie spoke softly. “Of course you’re a part of that relationship Mikey. We love you, all of us. We would never make you chose to be with just one of us. You don't have to feel bad about being attracted to me or Raph just because you slept with Leo first. We ALL love you. ok?”

He felt Mikey shift, his smaller arms wrapping around Donnie’s larger ones. “A-are…….you…..sure?”

Again Donnie felt his heart clench. He squeezed Mikey a little tighter. “Yes Mikey. I’m sure. None of us would expect you to pick just one of us while the rest can be with whoever we want. That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Again Mikey moved, his head titling up to look at Donnie, who slowly reached up and began to wipe away the tears that still clung to Mikey’s face. As he brushed the droplets aside he spoke. “I love you Mikey, Leo loves you, and Raph loves you. But you don't have to choose just one of us. We can share you and still be happy. Ok?”

Mikey sniffed softly. “O-ok.”

He smiled down at Mikey, willing the smaller turtle to truly understand what he was saying. Slowly Mikey smiled back, making Donnie’s heart swell with joy. After a few moments of silence Donnie spoke softly. “Come on.”

Moving to get to his feet Donnie wait until Mikey had done the same before gently taking his hand and winding their fingers together.

“Wh-where are we g-going?”

Donnie smiled, giving Mikey’s hand a soft squeeze. “Someplace we can be alone. Come on.”

Allowing Donnie to pull him, Mikey followed; moving out of the battleshell before being led off to a corner of the garage. He watched as Donnie pulled back a small curtain before pulling him into the room beyond. Mikey blinked, finding himself standing in a kind of makeshift shower room. “D-Donnie?”

In front of him Donnie smiled. “I don't know about you but I’m kinda sweaty from the work we were doing. So why don't we take a shower?” Without waiting for Mikey to respond Donnie reached up, untying his mask before setting it to rest on a small rack that had been set up by the door. Turning to glance at Mikey Donnie gave the smaller turtle another reassuring smile. “Come on Mikey. It’ll be ok.”

He watched as slowly Mikey did as he had done, taking off his mask before setting it on the small rack next to Donnie’s. Smiling as Mikey turned to look at him nervously. “N-now what?”

Continuing to smiled Donnie reached out and once again wound his fingers between Mikey’s before leading him towards the showerhead that hung from the wall. Positioning themselves under the showerhead, Donnie leaned over before turning the nozzle that controlled the water. A split second later Mikey and he both yelped as cold water began to pelt their skin. Their reaction was automatic and instinctual; pressing their bodies together for warmth as the cold water continued to pelt them for a few more seconds before warming up.

For a few moments they remained together, hold each other in a kind of cold hug. After a time Donnie felt Mikey move, the smaller turtle’s head tilting up to look at him. “Donnie…….can……..” He looked down at Mikey, smiling loving at him. He could see the small traces of blush beginning to appear on Mikey’s face; and the subtle change in those blue eyes. “Can…….can……I…..kiss you again?”

His response was to lean in and capture Mikey’s lips again.

It was a soft kiss, gently and full of love. He smiled to himself as he felt Mikey return the kiss, slightly unsure at first, but then……

Donnie groaned softly as the kiss deepened, feeling Mikey’s body press closer to his. A moment later he groaned a little louder as they opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues rubbing and brushing against each other’s. Inhaling deeply Mikey shuddered as Donnie’s scent flooded his nose. It pulled him, tugging at him; making him kiss Donnie just a bit more. They remained locked together until their lungs began to ache from lack of air; and only once that ache had become too much did they break apart.

Pulling back and breathing deeply Mikey looked up at Donnie; the feelings of want and desire beginning to bloom in his chest. A moment later he pressed forward, claiming Donnie’s lips as he had done back in the battleshell; allowing his desired to control him. Greedily he kissed Donnie, running his tongue through Donnie’s mouth, as though claiming it. He felt Donnie moan, an action that spurred him to deepen the kiss even more. His hands moved, roughly grabbing the edges of Donnie’s shell before pushing Donnie back until his shell hit the wall with a soft ‘thud’.

Some part of him, deep in his chest purred. He liked this; the feeling of power and control that was slowly growing in his system, he liked it. He pressed in, his kiss becoming a little more aggressive. He felt Donnie shift, the purple turtle’s hands wrapping around Mikey’s shoulders pulling him in closer.

A moment later they broke apart, a soft whimper escaping Donnie’s throat. But Mikey ignored the whimper, instead setting his sights on Donnie’s neck. He attacked the flesh, nibbling and sucking on it; the sense of power and control growing as Donnie continued to whimper as faint shudders rippled through his body.

He began to suck and bite harder, making Donnie whimper again. He wanted to leave a mark. He wanted anyone who looked at Donnie to see it, he wanted them to know what they had done together. He ran his tongue across the patch of skin, noting that it had become warmer than usual. A moment later he pulled back, a smile spreading across his face as he found a bright red hicky had bloomed on Donnie’s normally green skin.

A moment later a kind of jolt rushed through him as a thought raced through his mind. He’d made that. He’d made that mark on Donnie’s skin. Against his will he felt his arms begin to shake slightly, his grip on Donnie’s shell weakening slightly. Would the others be made? Would they think he was trying to claim Donnie as his own? Would they-

But his thoughts were cut off as Donnie shifted, pulling him in closer. “It’s ok.” Before he had a chance to react Donnie pulled him back into another kiss. Once again the feeling bloomed in his chest. He growled into the kiss, pushing against Donnie into his head was pinned between the wall and Mikey’s lips. He pressed in, forcing his tongue into Donnie’s mouth; enjoying the shudder that rippled through Donnie’s body.

A moment later a ripple passed through his own body, his skin seeming to tighten for a moment as his body became aroused enough to release his organ. He panted a low deep churr rumbling from his stomach as he felt Donnie’s fingers brush against his organ. He pushed in closer, making his and Donnie’s chest rub roughly together as he ground erect member against Donnie’s fingers; while how own hand shifted downward, finding Donnie’s organ ready and waiting for him.

As his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin Donnie moaned softly, sending a kind of jolt through Mikey’s body. As his fingers wrapped firmly around Donnie’s length he watched as Donnie’s eyes drifted closed, his head tilted back slightly exposing more of his neck, as he let off another moan. A moment later Mikey’s moans joined Donnie’s as Donnie’s fingers wrapped around and gripped his organ. Again Mikey panted, the feeling of want and need becoming stronger in his chest. He reached up, grabbing the back of Donnie’s head before crushing their lips together again.

For a moment he could not help but compare how kissing Donnie and kissing Leo were different. Leo had a bigger build, broader shoulders, and his skin was a bit rougher. But Donnie’s lips were soft, almost……impossibly so. Not only that but Donnie was much more vocal during the kisses, let off soft purrs and hums that helped to guide him and show what he did or didn’t like. A split second later their broke apart, both of them gasping softly as the other began to move their hand, gently pumping their organs.

Mikey’s entire body shuddered as pleasure flooded through it. It felt so good. Donnie’s hands were amazingly soft considering how much he used them. Against his will Mikey whimpered as one of Donnie’s fingers ran over the very tip of his organ, making his legs wobble and shake slightly as prickles of pleasure battered his body. he bit his lip, growling back before tightening his grip on Donnie’s organ, making the genius turtle gasp and moan. He pressed in closer, buring his nose and face against the side of Donnie’s neck, another growl coming from his throat as he sped up his ministration, earning himself another moan from Donnie.

There was something…..empowering about it. Every time Donnie moaned it reached into him and tugged at something primal and feral. It made his skin burn and itch and it made him want more. His body began to move in its own, his hips thrusting against Donnie’s grip so as to set his own pace. Tongue came out, licking the side of Donnie’s neck earning a startled moan in response. He growled again, his grip on Donnie’s organ tightening as he began to move faster.

He watched as Donnie’s mouth opened in a kind of silent cry of pleasure, while only the faintest of whimpers escaped his lips. He growled again, his hips beginning to thrust against Donnie’s hand with more fervor. He could feel it in his stomach, that white hot knot of pleasure that grew with each thrust. It bulged and twisted and made his heart race as it grew and grew. He moved without thinking, his mouth opening up before pressing against Donnie’s neck only to bite down on the impossible soft flesh.

The effect was instant, Donnie’s entire body jerked, his head snapping back as a loud moan erupted from his mouth. A moment later Mikey felt Donnie’s organ throb, seeming to grow in size for a moment. A second later Donnie’s climax slammed into him. His free hand scratched the wall, struggling to find something to hold onto as his legs wobbled and shook in an effort to try and keep himself upright. His fingers close like a vice around an old pipe sticking out of the wall, leaning back on it so as to keep himself from crumpling to the ground. He could feel Mikey next to him, almost frantically humping against his hand for a few moments before……

He yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Mikey bit down on his neck again. His reaction was to tighten his grip on Mikey’s organ, noting that it had become very hot and engorged. He felt Mikey pressed, pressing his organ roughly against Donnie’s hand for a moment. A moment later Donnie smiled softly as the feeling of something warm and sticky began to spread through his hand as Mikey’s orgasm started.

He could feel the smaller turtle’s breath against his neck, and hear the faint whimpers of pleasure that escaped his mouth. For several minutes they stayed like this their bodies locked together as they both rode out the waves of pleasure that battered their bodies. After what felt like hours their orgasms began to subside, leaving them both feeling spent and drained. Donnie moaned softly, feeling the strength in his legs beginning to waiver.

Shifting he began to sink, dropping slowly down to the floor while pulling Mikey down with him. next to him Mikey was panting, a faint red blush covering his face. For a moment their eyes connect, Mikey’s soft blue eyes meeting Donnie’s dark brown. The kiss that followed was soft and gentle, a far cry from the rough and aggressive kisses that had come before.

After a few heartbeats they broke apart, Mikey’s eyes flickering to the large angry red bite marks he’d left on Donnie’s neck. “I-I’m….sorry.”

Donnie smiled. “Don't be. Raph does it all the time.”

He watched Mikey shift, a faint trace of guilt flickering across his face. Reached out Donnie pulled Mikey in closer, allowing his head to rest against his chest. “I love you Mikey.”

“I love you to Donnie.”

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

Leo bit his lip nervously as Donnie looked at him. “Is…..is it ready?”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Yeah……I think so. I triple checked everything so…….it SHOULD work.”

Next to Leo Raph spoke, his voice containing a tinge of uncertainty. “SHOULD?”

Donnie turned to look at him. “Yeah…….I’m about as sure as I can be. But I can’t be 100% sure. Not without……..further…….testing.”

As he spoke Donnie swayed slightly, a side effect of the last few hours they had all spent, working to set everything up. Moving forward Leo gripped Donnie’s shoulders reassuringly. “Ok Donnie, we trust you. If you say it’ll work, then it’ll work. Do it.”

Donnie nodded weakly before turning sideways to press a button on his computer. A moment later the kraang door sputtered to life, hiss and popping before letting out a kind of ‘bzzsht’ sound as the purple portal sprang to life. Looking to Raph Leo spoke, doing his best to fall back into his role as leader. “I’ll go first. Donnie you monitor the system and make sure nothing goes wrong. Once you know for sure if it’s safe, you and Raph come through. Ok?”

Donnie and Raph nodded. Taking a deep breath Leo let go of Donnie’s shoulders and began to move towards the portal. As he neared the portal he felt Raph grab his wrist. “hey….”

He turned, his eyes connecting with his brothers which were filled with barely concealed concern. After a few moments Raph spoke. “Be….careful……ok?”

Leo smiled at him. “I will. See you on the otherside.”

Raph nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Bet I still beat you there.”

For the first time since Mikey had vanished Leo laughed. “You’re on.”

Turning away from Raph he began to run, charging towards the kraang portal. _We’re coming Mikey. We’re gunna bring you home._

A split second later he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

He groaned softly as he felt the mattress depress, one eye flicking open to find that Raph and Leo had joined him and Donnie. He moaned softly as he felt Leo’s nose nuzzle gently against his neck. “Hey.”

Behind him Leo responded. “Hey.” As he spoke Mikey felt Leo’s hands circle around his hips.

Across from him Mikey watched as Raph cuddled up behind Donnie who groaned softly in response. After a moment Raph spoke, a tone of ‘knowing’ in his voice. “So……how was battleshell maintenance?”

Mikey’s eyes flicked to Donnie, connecting with the perfect brown orbs for a moment. Both of them responded in their own way, Mikey letting out a soft churr while moving closer to Donnie who spoke. “It was good. Also gave me a chance to explain to Mikey that’s a part of our open relationship.”

The rest of Donnie’s words were cut off as Mikey’s lips pressed against his, making them both groan softly into the kiss. Mikey shuddered, feeling his heartbeat jump and his skin begin to tingle as he felt Donnie’s hands brush against his legs before slowly moving to cup his hips gently. Next to Donnie Raph chuckled. “Looks like Donnie’s gunna be busy tonight.”

Leo chuckled in response, smiling as he watched Mikey and Donnie continue to kiss softly, the blankets moving as their hands drifted across the other’s body. Something had changed, some kind of tenseness that had been in Mikey before was gone now; replaced with a kind of tender affection that sought reciprocation. Leaning in Leo had just begun to plant a series of small kisses along Mikey’s shoulder when a loud whistling sound split through the relative silence of the room.

The effect was instant, Donnie pulled away from his kiss with Mikey, his brown eyes going wide as he struggled to move. Mikey recoiled, pushing his shell back until it was pressed against Leo’s chest as Donnie struggled with the blankets for a moment before managing to pull himself out from under them and swinging his body so he landed on his feet next to the bed. Raph moved next, sitting up in bed before calling to Donnie. “Donnie? What’s going-”

But before Raph had even finished speaking Donnie had dashed out of the bedroom, running at near full speed out of the room and down the hallway. Leo shifted looking at Mikey whose face was a mixture of confusion and fear. Reaching out Leo touched Mikey’s shoulder, “come on. Let’s go see what’s happening.” As he spoke the loud whistling sound ended abruptly. He watched as Mikey nodded slowly before beginning to move. Clambering out of the bed Leo’s eyes drifted to Raph who was an expression that confirmed his question, if Raph was thinking the same thing he was. Leaving the bedroom the group moved through the hallway before moving towards the only source of sound in the lair; Donnie’s lab.

Pushing open the half ajar door open all the way, Leo Mikey and Raph moved into the lab to find Donnie hunched over his computer furiously typing away. “Donnie?” it was Raph who spoke first. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

Donnie mumbled something unintelligible. Raph spoke a bit louder. “DONNIE. WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Donnie looked up, his face filled with a fixture of excitement, confusion and worry. “The sensors; the ones we’ve been setting up to try and detect distortions in earth gravity field, several of them are showing a change. Sensors, 7, 9, and 11 are showing a dip in the localized gravity around them of almost 7-gravitons. Do you know what that means?”

Raph shook his head before glancing at Mikey and Leo who also shook their heads. In front of them Donnie sighed softly. “It means something within that space is changing the way gravity works. And I can only think of a few reasons that would happen.”

Leo’s eyes widened as things began to connect in his brain. “You think its Mikey’s brothers? You think they’re doing this?”

Donnie nodded, the excitement leaving his face as he turned back to his computer. “I do. I think they’re on their way to our dimension right now.”

Leo glanced at Raph whose face had become hard like stone. But it was the expression on Mikey’s face that made his heart clench painfully. Mikey’s normally smiling and happy face had changed; his eyes had become wide with fear and his mouth twisted in a way that Leo knew meant he was biting his lip. As he continued to look at Mikey for a moment longer Leo noted that Mikey’s tail had moved, no longer held out and away from his body; a sign of happiness and comfort. But rather was now tucked firmly against his body, a sign of fear and being upset.

Reaching out he gently touched Mikey’s shoulder again, his heart clenching painfully again as he found that Mikey flinched slightly at his touch before turning to look up at him. He did his best to reassure Mikey, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before speaking. “Donnie……can you tell us where they’re gunna come out?”

Donnie remained silent for a moment as he continued to work with his computer before speaking. “I can narrow it down to a specific block in the city. But I can’t get much more specific than that. But they shouldn’t be hard to find, with the rate that the distortion is growing I’d say we’ll start to see physical signs of it within the next few minutes.”

Leo nodded before turning to Raph. “Raph, go get the battleshell ready. Donnie go with him so we know where we’re going. Mikey and I will be with you soon. Ok?”

Donnie and Raph nodded before moving; Donnie tucking his laptop under his arm before following Raph out of the lab. Turning back to Mikey, Leo again felt his heart clench painfully as he looked at the smaller turtle. “Hey…..” slowly he moved, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder; noting that once again Mikey flinched slightly at the contact. He watched as Mikey looked at him, those big perfect blue eyes reflecting none of the happiness he’d come to expect but instead, pain, fear and confusion.

Taking a deep breath Leo spoke. “Listen…….no matter what happens. I love you, Donnie loves you, and Raph loves you. We won’t let anything bad happen to you. You………you don't have to go back if you don't want to. It’s your decision to make. Ok?”

He watched as after a few moments Mikey nodded slowly. “O-o-ok.”

Smiling weakly at Mikey Leo held the contact for a moment longer before standing back up. “Come on. We won’t know what’s going on until we look. For all we know this is just some random alien invasion.”

Mikey smiled sheepishly. “Just another day in the life of a ninja turtle.”

Again Leo smiled. He could hear the strain in Mikey’s voice; the tone that told him that Mikey didn’t really believe what he’d said. Nevertheless they moved, leaving the lab and heading towards the battleshell before climbing inside the battleshell.

As they all moved to take their seats Donnie spoke. “I called April and Casey. They’re gunna meet us there.”

Despite the fear and nervousness that bubbled and churned in his stomach Mikey felt his interest pique. “Who are Casey and April?”

 

 

LATER

 

 

Shifting awkwardly Mikey watched as the humans in front of him looked from him to Leo. After a moment the male human spoke to Donnie. “Ok…..so…….explain this all one more time.”

Donnie sighed, looking up from the electronic gadget he was busy calibrating. “Ok. Mikey…..” Donnie gestured to Mikey. “…is from another dimension. He’s been here for about a month now. During that time we rigged up a bunch of sensors all over the city. Several of those sensors went off about…..” Donnie glanced at the clock on his Tphone. “……15 minutes ago. We suspect its Mikey’s brothers trying to find him. We need to find where the portal is going to appear. So we need your help to search ok? The sensors we rigged up have narrowed the search down to about a 5 block radius here in the old warehouse district. Lucky for us most of these buildings are abandoned, so we don't have to try and be stealthy. Ok?”

In front of them Mikey watched as the human named Casey nodded slowly. “Yeah……ok. But why didn’t any of you call or let us know what was going on? Why are we just hearing about this now?”

Donnie’s eyes flickered to Leo who shifted slightly. “We’ve…….been preoccupied. I apologize.”

As he spoke Leo bit his lip. Casey was right of course, they SHOULD have called and explained what was happening. They’d just been so……..wrapped up in everything that was happening. In front of them April spoke, her voice directed at Mikey. “Are you ok Mikey?”

Mikey blinked, slightly uncertain of how to address the female human in front of him. “Wh-what?”

April bit her lip. The smaller turtle’s tone had been more than enough to confirm her suspicions. She could tell he was upset. The way he carried himself, ridged and stiff, with his tail tucked tightly against his butt; a classic turtle sign of his emotional state.

After another moment Donnie spoke. “Ok folks, here’s the plan….” As he spoke Donnie held up the 3 devices he’d been working on for the last 15 minutes. “……these are gunna help us find the portal. We’ll break up into teams of 2, Leo you and Mikey, Raph you with Casey, and I’ll go with April. Every 30 seconds these scanners with emit a signal which will search for any sort of gravitational anomaly. When it finds one the machine will beep and display an arrow. Follow the arrow and radio on your Tphones when you find the portal.”

As Donnie began to hand out the devices he continued. “Do not try to interact with the portal in anyway. There is no telling what will happen if we do. We just wanna watch it. Everyone understand?”

A moment later everyone nodded before the groups turned and began to move in different directions.

 

** RAPH’S POV **

 

Moving through the alleyways between the abandoned warehouses Raph kept his eyes peeled for any signs of….

“So what’s the real reason you guys didn’t bother to fill us in until just now?”

Turning to look at Casey Raph bit his lip. “Casey…….”

But Casey shook his head. “I want a real answer, not the side stepping half-truth Leo gave me. Either tell me or I’m not moving from this spot.”

Sighing Raph mentally weighed how much he should tell Casey. “Look……it’s not been easy…..ok?”

Casey rolled his eyes. “Jesus Raph, your baby brother died and then suddenly his….. “Copy” from another dimension shows up. ‘Not easy’ is the least of it. But that’s not a real answer.”

Sighing again Raph spoke. “Because………we had to help him first.”

Casey cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Raph remained silent for a moment before speaking. “You should have seen him before Casey. He was……..so scared. Like…….like he thought he was gunna be beaten for asking questions or having feelings. They brainwashed him, beat it into him that he was almost worthless; his own fucking brothers! They made him think the only thing he was good for was chores or being a whipping boy.” a moment later Raph's fist collided with the metal side of a nearby dumpster.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he recalled the looks of fear and panic that would spread across Mikey’s face when he worried he’d done something wrong. He remembered the fearful look that had filled Mikey’s perfect face when he’d made a mistake or wanted to ask a question. And they’d done that to him…….his own family!

Again his fist collided against the dumpster. Taking several deep breathes Raph forced himself to calm down, to push down the anger that bubbled and churned in his stomach and instead look at Casey who remained silent. Taking another deep breath he continued. “I’m sorry for not calling or explaining. But he needed our help first. Ok?”

After a moment Casey nodded. “Ok. So what are you gunna do now that his brothers are coming here?”

Raph growled, resisting the urge to punch the dumpster again. As much as he wanted to beat the living shit out of Mikey’s brothers he knew that would far more harm than good. As much as he wished to shout at them that they didn’t deserve Mikey and that Mikey wasn’t going to go back with them, that was not his decision to make. He wanted Mikey to stay, yes; but at the very end of it, it came down to a single fact. Only Mikey could decide if he wanted to stay or return with his brothers.

Opening his mouth to speak Raph found his words cut off as his Tphone crackled to life with Leo’s voice in it. “Hey guys, we found it. We’re at warehouse 13, towards the back……hurry.”

Turning to look at Casey Raph broke into a run, moving down the alleyway he and Casey were in before turning right and running passed several warehouses before finding the one they wanted. As he and Casey neared the door which was already open he spotted Donnie and April not far behind them; but coming from the opposite direction. Stepping through the door Raph and Casey made their way through a short hallway and small front office before emerging into a large cavernous warehouse floor.

In front of them dozens of broken and empty crates littered the floor. A moment later Raph flinched slightly as an eerie green light flicked through the near darkness of the warehouse. Moving across the warehouse floor Raph quickly found Mikey and Leo at the back end of the warehouse as they’d said. Nearing the brothers Raph had been about to speak when he saw it.

It was like when you threw a stone into water and the surface began to ripple from the impact; except this time it was not water, but the very air that was rippling and pulsing. Coming to a stop next to Leo Raph stared half stunned half fascinated as in front of them a triangle shaped section of air rippled and pulsed occasionally illuminated by bright flashes of green lighting which arched along its boarders and surface.

After a few moments Donnie spoke. “It’s unstable…….but its effects are getting stronger……it won’t take much longer.”

 

 

** 2012 DIMENSION **

 

 

Looking over his computer monitor Donnie bit his lip. After a moment he spoke. “It’s stable……Leo should be appearing on the other side at any moment.”

Raph nodded and shifted. “Ok, let’s go.”

Nodding in response to Raph's words Donnie moved. Shutting off the monitor of his computer before walking around the desk so as to join Raph in front of the portal. Glancing nervously at his brother Donnie moved to step forward.

“My sons……” Turning at the sound of Splinter’s voice Donnie and Raph found their father standing behind him, his eyes fixed on the portal. “……..I am coming with you.”

Raph bit his lip. Normally he would have protested. But something in his father’s tone told him it would do no good. Next to him Donnie spoke. “Sensei…….why? We can handle it ourselves.”

Splinter turned to look at his, his whiskers twitching slightly as his eyes flashed. “Do not question me Donatello. I will accompany you to this alternate dimension and together we will find and bring your brother back. Is that clear?”

Donnie nodded, his eyes shifting down to look at the ground as he found himself unable to bear the stern glare his father was giving him. Instead he moved, stepping aside as Splinter stepped towards the portal before falling in line behind him. Nervously he glanced at Raph, finding his brother had an equally uncertain look covering his face. They watched as Splinter reached out, running his hand over the portal for a moment before taking another step forward and stepping into the green rippling light. A moment later Splinter was gone, vanishing in a bright flash of light accompanied by a nearly blinding flash of light.

Glancing once more at Donnie Raph could not help but note how weak his brother looked. Shifting slightly he reached out; winding his and Donnie’s finger’s together in as gently an embrace as he could manage. He felt Donnie shift, turning to look at him uncertainly. Shrugging he did his best to seem aloof. “So I know you’ll be safe…….ok?”

He watched as Donnie’s face changed for a moment, a look of…….relief flashing over his features. “O-ok…….thanks.”

Offering his brother a weak smile Raph turned to look back at the portal in front of them. Next to him Donnie spoke. “We should go.”

Nodding in agreement they both stepped forward, vanishing a moment later just as Splinter had done.

 

 

** 2003 DIMENSION **

****

The surface of the portal was changing now. The bolts of lightning that were arcing across the rippling water like surface were becoming bigger. A moment later the portal seemed to explode, growing in size and brightness until a wall of green light had materialized in front of them.

Over the sound of the hissing and crackling lightening Donnie shouted. “BACK UP!”

Everyone did as he’d instructed, retreating several feet back before watching as the portal began to pull and……..

It happened a moment later, the solid surface of green light let of a brilliant flash of white light, and a split second later there was a form standing in front of the portal that had not been there a moment before. Shielding his eyes with his hand Mikey struggled to tell which of his brothers had appeared. Through the nearly blinding light he watched as the form of his brother staggered and lurched, before losing its balance and falling to the ground in a heap.

His reaction was automatic, he began to move; meaning to run to his brother’s side and help him up; only to freeze as he felt Leo grab his arm. “Wait till we know it’s over. We don't wanna risk…..something happening.”

Taking several deep breaths Mikey bit his lip, forcing himself to turn and watch the portal. Against his will his eyes drifted over the unconscious form on the floor in front of them, his eyes scanning the chest that had been hastily bandaged due to some kind of injury. His heart jolted as he found the figure wore a blue mask.

He began to shake, the urge to rush out and help his brother growing in his chest. He had almost moved to take a step towards the unconscious turtle when again the portal surged, exploding like water when something is dropped into it; followed by another blast of blinding green light. A moment later another form had appeared. Mikey’s eyes widened in shock as he found himself staring at the silhouetted form of master Splinter who, like Leo; staggered and swayed before falling unconscious in front of the portal.

It took all of his self-control to not rush towards his unconscious family. He forced himself to remain where he was, watching as a moment or two later the portal flashed again, this time producing two bodies which staggered and fell to the ground together. Behind the pile of unconscious bodies the portal stuttered and flashed, lightning dancing across its rippling surface for a moment before vanishing all together returning the area to normal.

No sooner had the portal vanished then Mikey moved, rushing out behind the crates he’d been hiding behind. He practically threw himself at Leo who was nearest to him.

“Leo! Leo!” He grabbed his older brother’s arm, shaking him roughly. “Leo! Leo!”

A second later Donnie was next to him, kneeling down next to him before leaning over Leo’s prone form. After several moments and faint touches Donnie looked at him. “He’s ok Mikey. Just unconscious. Let’s get them back to the lair so I can do a more in-depth analysis. Turning back to Leo, Raph, Casey and April, Donnie spoke. “Help me get them to the battleshell.”

Nodding Leo and Raph moved in, picking up the conscious Leonardo while April and Casey knelt down before picking up master Splinter. As his brother and father were being carried away Mikey could not help but look at the unconscious Donatello; his eyes instantly noticing the pale skin, thinner than usual figure and the sunken look in his eyes. His heart jolted as his brain added everything up; Donnie hadn’t been eating properly, probably skipping meals while being shut in his lab.

He bit his lip. Had Donnie worked himself to exhaustion and starvation so as to help find him……or……….because he wasn’t in Donnie’s way anymore?

But he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Donnie reach out, putting his hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Hey……” Turning to look at the purple banded turtle, Mikey found that he couldn’t talk. His mind was a whirlwind of emotion and questions. As if Donnie knew what he was thinking he spoke. “….they’ll be ok Mikey. I promise.”

A moment later his body moved, rushing at Donnie before pulling him into a tight hug. Donnie returned the gesture, holding him tightly for several minutes until Mikey moved to end the contact. Looking down at Mikey Donnie could not help but feel his heart clench. He could see the inner turmoil that was rage across Mikey’s face, and he knew that it must pale in comparison to what was going on in the young turtle’s mind.

Behind them April spoke. “Donnie…..we got everyone loaded into the battleshell. We’re ready to go.”

Donnie looked at Mikey. “Ready to go?”

He watched as Mikey nodded slowly, his gaze not meeting Donnie’s. Standing up slowly Donnie moved, half walking with half guiding Mikey to the battleshell. As he climbed into the vehicle he heard Raph thank April and Casey for their help and understanding. Turning to look at their human allies Donnie spoke. “Thank you both so much for your help.”

Casey shrugged. “Was nice to hear from you all again. Don't take so long to call us next time.”

Raph chuckled. “We won’t. Don't worry.”

Watching as April and Casey turned and began to move away Raph caught Leo’s eye; noting that the look their fearless leader wore, confirmed what Raph was already thinking. This had all been too easy. Dropping into the seat next to Leo Raph spoke. “So…..whacha think?”

Leo bit his lip as he thought for a moment. “Don't know. I feel like this……it was all too easy. I mean…..an inter-dimensional portal opens up and NO ONE else but us detects it? I gotta imagine shredder and Karai are scouring the city for us after our meeting a few weeks ago. So why didn’t they come running when this happened? With a mind like Stockman’s on their side…..I’d all but bet my life that they have……something that alerts them to something like this. So why then didn’t anything or anyone show up? For that matter we haven’t seen hide or hair of the foot in the last 2 weeks, and that’s never good. Their up to something.”

Raph nodded. “Probably.” Absentmindedly he shifted his eyes flickering to where Mikey’s sat. The young turtle was curled up, his legs pulled against his chest with his forehead resting against his knees. In the back of his mind Raph couldn’t help but recall that Michelangelo had only ever sat like this when he was deeply upset or in pain. He bit his lip, shifting to reach out and comfort the young turtle. “Hey-”

But his words died in his throat as Mikey flinched away from his touch, letting out a low whimper before shifting, pulling his legs tighter against his chest. Taking a deep breath Raph did his best to ignore the slight feelings of hurt that welled up in his chest. Mikey was upset; he had no way of knowing that his reacted had caused Raph pain. Moving back to his seat Raph felt Leo touch his leg. A moment later the oldest brother leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Don’t take it personally. He……just needs some space.”

Biting his lip Raph nodded, but could not help but continue to glance in Mikey’s direction the entire ride back to the lair.

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

He felt……cold……..numb. He sat there on a chair in the corner of the room, watching as Donnie busied himself with examining each of his brothers. He watched as Donnie pulled back Raphael's eyes finding them to be bloodshot with several of the veins having burst; before absentmindedly muttering “what could have caused this?”

Yet he remained silent……he knew the answer. Raphael had gone into a berserker rage. The rage had caused his blood pressure to skyrocket which had made the blood vessels in his eyes burst from the sudden increase in pressure. Against his will a though popped into his head. Had Raphael gone into the rage because of an enemy? Or had had blinding furry been directed at his own brothers?

Slowly Donnie moved over to his other brothers, pulling back the bandages around Leonardo’s chest revealing the damage that was concealed underneath. Again Mikey felt his stomach and heart clench painfully. Was Leonardo’s cracked and broken plastron the result of Raphael's berserker rage? Or had it been because of an enemy? His eyes flickered over Donatello’s thin form; obviously suffering from not eating properly for several day. Was all of this his fault? Was everything that had happened to his brothers the result of him not having been there to watch them?

His body moved on its own, slowly getting to his feet before walking out of the lab and down the hallway. His mind was in turmoil. His brothers were falling apart, seeming to be able to barely function without him. But at the same time…….a very real part of him…..didn’t want to return with them. He froze where he stood, his mind reeling from that thought. They were his brothers, his family and yet……..he wanted to stay here……with Leo and Raph and Donnie.

“Hey.”

He jerked, startled by the soft voice that had spoken. Spinning around he found Raph standing behind him, a concerned yet caring look covering his face. Mikey opened his mouth to speak, to try and reassure Raph that he was ok. But no words came out of his mouth. He tried several times, his mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. After a few moments Raph spoke again. “Follow me.”

Reaching out Raph gripped Mikey’s head before slowly leading the confused and upset turtle down the hallway before pushing open the door to his room. Guiding the smaller turtle through his room Raph lay down on his bed before pulling Mikey in tightly against his chest and covering both of them with blankets. He pressed in, nuzzling Mikey’s neck gently. “Ok…….let it out.”

It happened a moment later, a kind of shudder rippling through Mikey’s body; making him shake and tremble. His grip on Mikey’s body tightened, willing the smaller turtle to understand. As Mikey continued to shake Raph spoke. “Mikey…….I…….we won’t let them take you. Not if you don't want to go. They can’t force you.”

Mikey didn’t respond, instead letting out a soft whimper. A moment later Raph felt something wet drop against his shoulder. He held Mikey tighter, doing his best to sooth the upset turtle who now clung to him as though terrified of some horrible monster that in reality was his own family.

He did the only thing he could, continued to hold Mikey’s against him repeating what he had said over and over again. “They can’t force you.”


	14. Chapter 14

(HEY FOLKS. SO THIS CHAPTER CAN GET A BIT CONFUSING LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER. WHEN I USE THE TURTLE’S FULL NAMES; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello IT MEANS I’M TALKING ABOUT THE 2012 TURTLES. WHERE AS IF IT’S THEIR SHORTENED NAMES; Leo, Raph, Donnie, I’M TALKING ABOUT THE 2003 TURTLES.)

 

CHAPTER 14

 

Time In the lair seemed to grind to a near stop. Every day was the same. Donnie would tend to the new turtles, hovering over or remaining near them for several hours; monitoring them to see if they showed any signs of waking up. Each day was the same, although the 3 turtles were recovering from their various injuries they simply refused to wake.

Looking over the unconscious forms in his lab Donnie bit his lip. It was painfully obvious that something bad had happened to Mikey’s brothers. Leonardo’s plastron was cracked so badly that Donnie had been forced to use resins and epoxy in several places as well as bandages to make sure it didn’t simply fall apart like broken glass. In truth Leo had been lucky, with a break that body Donnie had been initially worried that the shards of keratin might have turned inward and punctured Leo’s organs. But a quick examination had alleviated those concerns. Leo’s chest and plastron may have been cracked and shattered, but the internal organs beneath them were unharmed.

Raphael’s entire body appeared to have pushed to its limit. At first Donnie had wondered if Raphael was awake but unresponsive; due to his face contorting in pain every time Donnie touched his hands. But a closer examination had revealed something much more troubling. During his examination Donnie had found multiple stress fractures in the bones in Raphael’s hands and wrists. And after a bit of research he had come to a startling realization that the fractures had been caused by Raphael’s own body, pushing itself beyond the limits of what it was normally capable of. In fact the only reason Donnie could find to explain why Raph’s bones hadn’t broken was due the massive amount of Calcification that had occurred after years of training and physical trauma.

But by far it was Donnie’s own counterpart that was in the worst shape of all. Donatello’s body was half starved, only having narrowly avoided starving by eating a few small bits of food which in turn had sent his body into a kind of shock. Which in turn could have quit easily killed Donatello due to the state of exhaustion his body was in. In the end Donnie had been forced to use an IV-bag set to the slowest drip speed to feed Donatello. And even then the results had been mixed. But slowly there were signs that Donatello was getting better, his skin seemed less thin while a little bit of color returned to it.

The alternate version of Splinter appeared to be in the best shape. Donnie could find no signs of damage or injury to the rat’s body. For a while this had puzzled Donnie, but in time he’d simply stopped caring, instead focusing his efforts on helping the turtle’s recover from their various injuries. Sometimes however he could not help but wonder, was the ninja master turned rat faking his unconsciousness and instead secretly spying on them?

But it was Mikey that had shown the most alarming transformation, one that had not only shocked but also horrified the 3 brothers. For the last month they had watched as Michelangelo had begun to open up. To feel more at home with them. They had watched as he’d begun to laugh and joke, at one point even playing a prank on Raphael before running away with mock laughter. They had watched as the fear that gripped him seemed to ebb away, washing off him like dust after a long battle; they’d watched as Mikey had begun to ‘bloom’ into almost an entirely new turtle.

And then with the arrival of his family the brother’s had watched as all of Mikey’s progress came crashing down in front of them. The first entire night after Mikey’s family had appeared the young turtle clung and shook against Raph's chest. It had taken Mikey hours to fall asleep, only managing to do so one he’d reached the point of physical exhaustion. The next day Raph had moved, mostly to see if Mikey showed any signs of waking up any time soon; only to have the smaller turtle fly awake and into a near hysterical panic. The three brothers had watched as Mikey’s eyes nervously jerked all around as his entire body shook. a moment later the smaller turtle had gone wide eyed and shouted that he was sorry for not having breakfast ready before launching himself out of bed and running passed them towards the kitchen.

Throughout the day Mikey would fluctuate between being confused, scared, and uncertain, in need of reassurance or exhaustion. Even at night, when Mikey was exhausted he acted differently. The second night after Mikey’s family had appeared the brothers had gone in to sleep together as they had done since Mikey had joined their relationship but instead of calming and soothing the upset turtle it sent him into a near frenzy. Making him panic and cry and act as though he was being threatened. In the end Raph and Leo had been forced to leave the room, leaving Mikey and Donnie to sleep together; with Mikey huddled in a tight ball against Donnie’s chest. The next day Donnie reported that Mikey had had several terrible nightmares in the night and had barely slept at all.

This had led to their new system for sleeping. Each night the brothers would rotate out who was to sleep with Mikey, first Donnie, then Raph and lastly Leo. It wasn’t a perfect system, more often than not Mikey woke up with terrible dreams; resulting in him being exhausted the next day. Because of this the brothers had decided to ease up on training, only practicing their techniques for an hour before calling it quits and breaking up into their own activities. But try as they might the brothers found it almost impossible to focus on their own goals, when someone they had come to care for was so deeply unbalanced and upset.

The whole situation was bad, and unless something changed soon all the progress Mikey had made appeared to be in danger of completely crumbling.

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

 

 

He was standing in the living room. In front of him he watched as Leo, Donnie, Raph, and splinter and……Michelangelo ate what appeared to be breakfast. All around him the lair looked different. Gone was the large circular central room, instead replaced by a long narrow interior with a dozen or so doors branching off the sides, leading to other parts of the lair. In front of him Mikey watched as Leo spoke his mouth moving but no sounds coming from him. A moment later Mikey yelped, startled as the entire lair shook before thick grey smoke began to fill the room.

Instantly Leo reacted drawing his swords in time to deflect several throwing knives that would have otherwise collided with the back of Donnie’s head. Forms were emerging from the smoke now, clad in all black ninja garbs. Mikey watched as the lair descended into chaos, the brothers and Splinter struggling to fend off the footclan that was invading their home. Mikey’s eyes widened as a new enemy appeared, a man; larger than any man he’d ever seen before. Mikey watched as the man lumbered into the battle, grabbing Raphael by the neck and throwing him like a ragdoll before setting his sights on Michelangelo.

The large man rushed forward, trying to charge and overwhelm Michelangelo who ducked and swerved before dropping low and sweeping at the man’s legs. The man countered and deflected the attack, trying to grab Michelangelo’s outstretched ankle only to have it wrenched out of reach as Michelangelo spun around and bounded away. The plan worked, the large mountain of a man lumbered after Michelangelo who bounded through a large garage door and into a side room.

He wasn’t sure how he moved, one moment he was standing in the living room and the next, he was standing in some kind of lab. Tools and gadgets hung on the walls and littered the tables, while dozens of boxes lined the walls. Mikey watched as Michelangelo and the man began to battle again. The man was struggling, his large size making it harder for him to fight in such a cramped and claustrophobic space, which Michelangelo was able to dodge and weave through the mess with minimal effort. The man reacted with anger, grabbing a nearby table covered with beakers and chemicals before throwing it at Michelangelo who managed to jump over it and avoid being hit. But a split second later Michelangelo’s face turned to horror as the man hurled a sealed glass beaker at him, hitting him in the side of the stomach.

Instantly Michelangelo’s face contorted in pain as the chemical splashed across the right side of his stomach, hip and chest. Within a matter of seconds Michelangelo’s skin was beginning to bubble and blister, the skin seeming to simply melt away wherever the chemical had touched. A moment later the man was upon him, grabbing Michelangelo by the neck before pulling his other hand back and delivering several rapid jabs, each one accompanied a moment later by a flash of blood as the knife the man held plunged into Michelangelo’s already damaged side. A moment later the man threw Michelangelo’s body, hurling it across the room with such force that the concrete wall he collided with cracked slightly from the force.

Slowly Michelangelo tried to move, blood was freely flowing down his sides, even with his hand in place trying to stem the bleeding. In front of him the large man began to move towards him. Time seemed to slow. Mikey watched as Michelangelo shifted his head, turning towards the doorway that led out of the lab before turning to look up at a small control panel that was just above him.

The color was rapidly draining from Michelangelo’s face, a side effect from the blood loss. But still he managed to move, staggering to his feet while leaning on the wall for support. He turned glaring at the large man who began to slow down, unsure of what was about to happen. Lashing out Michelangelo moved, his hand coming down on a large red button on the control panel. Instantly red lights began to flash, both in the lab and outside in the main area of the lair. Michelangelo moved, rushing towards the large man before ducking low and moving into a slide that knocked the man’s legs out from under him. Mid-move Michelangelo changed tactics, flipping onto the man’s back before pinning him to the ground.

“MIKEY!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the panic stricken voice that split through the dead silence of the scene around him. Mikey watched as Michelangelo’s head jerked up, his eyes connecting with Leo who was still in the main room of the lair. Slowly a smile spread across Michelangelo’s face. A moment later his lips moved, and even though no sound came out of them Mikey knew what he was saying.

‘I love you.’

A split second later the large door to the lab began to move, slamming shut; plunging the room into darkness. Time lost all meaning in the darkness, without being able to hear of see anything Mikey had no way of knowing if the time that had passed had been seconds, minutes or hours. But then he saw it, a small pinprick of light. No sooner had his brain registered the light then it began to grow, becoming larger and larger until it had completely wiped out the darkness and now nearly blinded him.

A moment later he felt something touch his shoulder. “It didn’t hurt you know.” Flinching in surprise Mikey spun around, his eyes widening as he found Michelangelo was standing behind him, a faint but pleasant smile covering his face. “Hello Mikey. We have a lot to talk about.”

In response Mikey could only blink. He was really there, standing in front of him a faint smile covering his lips…..Michelangelo. Swallowing painfully Mikey spoke. “Are……how……how…..are you here?”

In front of him Michelangelo shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe because we’re both the same person? But that’s not what I’m here to talk to you about. No, I’m here to discuss what it is that you’re going to do next.”

Mikey bit his lip as he felt the muscles in his chest clench painfully. “Wh-wh-what do you mean ‘next’?”

Michelangelo fixed him with a firm but kind stare. “I mean what do you plan to do now that your brothers and father have arrived and no doubt plan to take you back with them?”

Mikey bit his lip. “I…….I……I don't…….I don't know.”

In front of him Michelangelo nodded. “Yes I had figured that much out. But you cannot remain on the fence forever. Soon your brothers and father will wake up, and you’ll have to make a choice. Stay here, in a world with brothers who love you as much as they did me. Or return with your brothers and father to your home and possibly go back to the way things used to be.”

Mikey felt his chest clench painfully at both thoughts. “But………but they’re my family…….I can’t just…..abandon them because I want to be happy?”

In front of him Michelangelo shrugged. “Why not? How long did you remain silent when you were unhappy? How many times did you do what you were told regardless of how you felt about it? Do you not deserve the same happiness that others have? I know you’re happier with my brothers. So why can’t you decide, to be selfish for once? To put your own wants before those of your family.”

Again Mikey bit his lip. It was true, for years he’d remained silent, never arguing or questioning the various thing his brothers had asked him or outright ordered him to do. But now though……could he go back to that? Could he go back to not being able to kiss and hold the objects of his affection? After a moment he slowly looked up at Michelangelo. “Wh…..what am I supposed to do? I…….I want to stay here. I want to be loved and cared for……but…….they’re my family. I can’t just…..abandon them. I…….I……..”

Across from him Michelangelo sighed softly. “I wish I could tell you the answer, I really do. But this is something only you can decide. You know yourself and you know your family. Sometimes you just have to say ‘fuck it’ and do what you want to do, regardless of how others feel about it.”

Again Mikey bit his lip, “but-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as a kind of shudder rippled through his body. In front of him Michelangelo smiled sadly. “Looks like our time is up. You’re starting to wake.” The light was becoming brighter now, blinding him, forcing him to put his hands in front of his eyes. Somewhere from beyond the light he heard Michelangelo call to him. “Remember, you have the right to be happy.”

 

 

** REALITY **

****

****

Mikey sat bolt upright, his skin drenched in cold sweat while his heart beat furiously in his chest. Next to him he felt something stir, making him yelp and scrabble away in fear, only to get tangled in the sheets and-

A moment later Mikey yelped as he pitched sideways fallout off the bed before landing in a heap on the floor. He continued to flounder; struggling against the cloth binding that had entrapped him. Then he felt it, Leo’s hands grabbing the sheets pulling the apart, releasing him from their hold. He felt Leo tug on the sheets, uncovering his face, allowing him to see Leo who was looking down at him, a deep look of concern covering his face. He stared at those eyes, those big perfect loving blue eyes that were filled with nothing but concern and love. It started out as a faint burning feeling that quickly grew until he could no longer hold it back. Tears trickled down the sides of his face as he pulled his knees tightly against his chest as he began to cry.

He felt Leo move, kneeling down next to him, trying to comfort him. “Hey, come on. It’s ok Mikey, it was just-”

But Mikey shook his head, letting out a loud sob. “It’s not fair!” His words echoed off the walls, making him flinch at the sound of his own voice. He clamped his eyes shut, feeling them thing as more tears dripped down the sides of his face. It wasn’t fair! Why was all of this happening to him? What had he done to deserve all this?

He heard the door to the bedroom open, the sounds of Donnie’s and Raph's voices calling to Leo; but he kept his eyes clamped shut. How was he supposed to choose? How was he supposed to decide between staying here with people who loved and cared for him; or go back with his brothers to a family who barely cared about him? He felt someone touch his shoulder, their soft skin pressing against his trying to comfort him. He lashed out, shoving the touch away. It was only making it harder.

He buried his head in his hands, tears falling faster and harder down his face. How was he supposed to decide? How was he supposed to choose between his duty to his family and his own happiness? It was…….impossible. He struggled to breath; each of his breathes coming in short pained gasps. It felt like his chest was constricting, being squeezed by some unseen force until he could barely draw breath. His head was swimming, feeling as though the world was spinning around him making it impossible to focus. Suddenly he jerked, feeling as though the floor had been pulled out from under him. His eyes flew open as he felt himself pitch forward. A scream of fear ripped from his mouth as he watched the floor rush upwards at him, he screamed again as he felt 3 pairs of hands grab him, keeping him from crashing against into the ground. The world was still spinning, making him feel as though……

A moment later his sides heaved as he vomited. Pain, humiliation, fear and self-loathing, rippled through his body as he remained there; unable to move or react as he vomited. Hot tears of anger and sadness burned his face as he struggled to stem the flow of vile substance that was coming from him, but try as he might he couldn’t. His throat ached and burned each time his stomach churned, followed by another wave of vomit erupted from his mouth.

After what felt like an eternity a shudder rippled through his body, signaling to him that there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He groaned, his body feeling painfully weak as though he’d gone through weeks of sparring and training in a matter of seconds. His body sagged, going limp. His head rolled sideways, and for a moment he saw them. Leo, Donnie and Raph; their faces filled with nothing but love and concern. But a moment later their faces vanished as the darkness at the corner of his vision surged forward, blacking out his sight as his body went completely limp.

 

 

** LEO’S POV **

 

 

“Mikey! Mikey!”

He was yelling. Fear bubbled in his chest as he cradled the obviously disturbed and upset turtle in his arms. Yet no matter how loud he yelled, the smaller turtle would not wake. Around him he could fee Donnie and Raph moving, trying to get closer to help; but no matter what they did Mikey remained unconscious. Leo’s heart hammered in his chest, his hands trembled as he reached out, lightly touching Mikey’s throat; searching for a pulse. A moment later he let out a breath of relief as he found Mikey’s pulse was strong and steady. Taking a deep breath Leo shifted, only to stop as Master Splinter’s voice cut through the nearly blinding panic that filled his brain.

“My sons?”

Leo turned, looking to his father for guidance as he continued to cradle Mikey against his chest. Splitter stood completely still, taking in the situation that lay before him; his sons all clamored around the unconscious Mikey. Faintly Leo spoke, his voice filled with worry and fear. “He…..he won’t wake up…….no matter what I do……”

But there was something more. Splinter’s eyes narrowed slightly as he watched a kind of ripple wash over Mikey’s unconscious face. Moving forward Splinter reached out, not just with his hand but with his spirit, trying to make contact with the young turtle’s.

It happened a moment later, the moment his hand touched the boy’s forehead. Instantly his mind and spirit felt it, the internal conflict that raged inside the young turtle’s mind. The inner battle that rage and tore at Michelangelo’s mind like a storm or some kind of horrible monster. Taking a deep breath Splinter moved, releasing his touch on Michelangelo’s forehead. A moment later he spoke. “Leonardo, take Michelangelo to my room and put him to rest in my bed. Then please join your brothers and I in the living room.”

Instantly both Donnie and Raph started to speak only to fall silent when Splinter raised one of his hands. “Donatello, Raphael please go to the living room and wait for Leonardo to return. A believe we have much to discuss.”

Glancing at his brothers Leo could see their protests plastered across their faces. It was Raph who spoke first, taking a step forward before managing a faint, “but…”

Master Splinter turned to look at him. “I know you have concerns Raphael, but please…..do as I say. Wait for your brother to return.”

Swallowing painfully Raphael nodded, watching as Leo carried Mikey out of the room and down the hallway. Taking a deep breath Raph forced himself to move, reaching out to take Donnie’s hand before leading the equally upset turtle out of the bedroom and into the living room, where they dropped down onto the couch and waited.

They could hear Leo moving around, no doubt putting the unconscious turtle to bed. But beyond the sounds that came from Splinter’s room they had no idea what was going on inside; and so they sat, waiting……

Donnie bit his lip; swallowing painfully when he felt Raph reach out and take his hand, lacing their fingers together before giving it a gently squeeze. He tried to return the gesture, struggling to make his hand work properly. After another moment Leo emerged from Splinter’s room, their fearless leader’s face looked gaunt and sunken, a reflection of how they were all feeling. They watched as Leo dropped into the arm chair without saying a word of looking at them.

Sighing deeply Splinter began to move, slowly making his way from the hallway where he’d been standing and watching his sons. With each step he took he could not help but note how old he felt. He could feel his son’s eyes following him, seeking his reassurance and guidance about what they needed to do to help the younger turtle through his trauma. If only it were that simple. Taking a deep breath Splinter began to speak. “When he was…….still alive Michelangelo’s greatest strength was his loyalty. It was unwavering, unquestionable; he would have walked through hell for this family.”

As he spoke Splinter looked at his sons, making sure they understood his words. “And it would seem, that this…..alternate version of Michelangelo has the same loyalty to his own family. But now……now that loyalty is being twisted.”

Splinter watched as Leo shifted, cocking his head to the side before speaking. “What do you mean?”

Splinter sighed, the dull ache of age making him feel even older than he truly was. Remaining silent for another moment Splinter did his best to choose his words in a way that his sons; who did not have his level of spiritual training, would be able to understand. “Michelangelo is at a turning point in his life. He must decide if he wants to stay here with us, or if he wants to return to his home with his family. This decision has caused Michelangelo’s core has come into conflict with his own wants. When…..” Splinter’s voice trailed off as he recalled the turmoil and trauma he’d felt when he’d touch Michelangelo. “……Michelangelo’s own loyalty to his family has been turned against him.”

Falling silent Splinter watched as his son’s digested what he had said. After several minutes of silence Leo spoke. “So……so how…..how can we help him?”

Sighing deeply Splinter could not help but feel his heart clench painfully. He understood his son’s wanted to help Michelangelo; with how attached they’d grown to him it was only natural. However; “I’m afraid……..you cannot.”

Splinter watched as Leo recoiled slightly at his words. “Why not?”

Splinter looked around the room at his sons, noting the looks of pain, confusion and fear that covered their faces. Sighing again Splinter felt his shoulders slump, at what he was about to say. “Because…….as pure as your intentions are, any comfort or aid you try to give Michelangelo will only end up harming him worse.”

From his spot on the couch Raph growled, a sense of anger welling up in his chest. “That makes no sense. How can use comforting Mikey hurt him?”

Splinter turned to look at him. “Because that comfort is what’s causing the conflict that’s now tormenting Michelangelo.” Continuing to speak, Splinter held up his hand as Raphael moved to speak again. “The comfort you’re providing him brings Michelangelo a sense of joy. Naturally he wants to stay here for that sense of joy; but that want to stay comes into conflict with his sense loyalty to his family. It’s from this conflict that Michelangelo’s trauma is originating. It’s -”

But Splinter’s words broke off as a loud electronic tone sounded from where Donatello was sitting next to Raph. Everyone watched as Donnie reached down, grabbing his Tphone from his belt before flicking it open. A moment later a faint smile spread across Donatello’s face. After another moment he looked up. “One of our guests is awake.”

Leo moved, turning to look at Donnie. “How do you know that?”

The smile across Donnie’s face got wider. “I rigged the beds in the infirmary with pressure sensors. I know they’d try to find a way out of the room without alerting us. But in order to do that they’d need to get out of their beds.”

Next to him Raph spoke. “Can you tell who it was who got up?”

Donnie nodded as he flipped through the screen Donnie narrowed his eyes as more information scrolled across his screen. After another moment he spoke. “You’re counterpart Raph and……..” Donnie felt his smile widen as one of his thoughts was confirmed. “…..their version of Splinter. Both are up and about.” flipping through to a new program Donnie watched as the video popped onto the screen on his phone, showing the larger versions of Raphael and Splinter moving through the infirmary, silently waking the others.

After several seconds Splinter spoke. “Donatello kindly go and retrieve our guests. Bring them out here to the living room and explain the situation to them. In the meantime I will go to Michelangelo and make sure he is alright. After that I shall return.”

Donnie nodded, noting the looks Leo and Raph were exchanging; a combination of worry, concern and anger. Putting his phone back in his belt Donnie turned to Leo and Raph offering them both a small nod of reassurance. He could understand the feelings that were going through their heads. Firstly they were concerned; having him go in alone with 4 potentially hostile entities was dangerous. Secondly there was uncertainty; would Mikey’s brothers and father accept the situation they were in, or would they try to retrieve Mikey through force? And lastly there was anger. For the last month they’d seen firsthand the damage Mikey’s brothers had done to him. And now those brothers were awake and here.

Nodding again to Leo and Raph Donnie spoke. “I’ll be ok.”

Donnie watched as his brother’s relaxed slightly but still did not lose the looks of uncertainty and anger. Ever the less Leo and Raph both nodded in return, before stepping aside and allowing Donnie to move passed them and head towards his lab. As he moved he spoke loudly, projecting his voice down the hallway so Mikey’s brothers would hear his words. “I’VE JUST GOTTA CHECK ON OUR GUEST AND THEN WE’LL HAVE LUNCH.”

He could not help but smile as he imagined Mikey’s brothers and father scrambling back to their beds to hide the fact that they were awake. He even moved slower than usual, hoping that by the time he got to the lab; Mikey’s family would be back in their beds. Taking a deep breath in front of the lab door Donnie reached out, pushing the door open while at the same time readying himself for the possibility that Mikey’s family might rush and attack him. His preparation was for naught however; when he opened the door he found, just as he’d hoped that Mikey’s family had rushed back to their beds and were trying to fake being asleep.

Smirking to himself Donnie spoke to the room aloud. “I know you’re all awake. Raph and Splinter triggered the pressure sensors under their beds when they got up.”

A full 10 seconds went by as no one moved or said anything. Then a voice a few tones higher than Donnie’s own, spoke. “Told you…..that’s what I would do.”

Slowly the forms in the beds began to move. Donnie turned, finding it was his own counterpart who sat up first before reaching up to press his hand against his forehead for a moment. After another moment Splinter’s counterpart spoke. “Who are you?”

Donnie shrugged. “My name is Donatello.”

Splinter stared at him for a moment before speaking again. “You are Donatello?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah. I’m this dimension’s version of him.”

From his spot in his bed Leo spoke. “This dimension’s version……you mean there are others?”

Donnie felt himself stiffen slightly at the sound of Leo’s voice. Never the less he turned, looking at the blue banded turtle before speaking. “Yes. All of you have your own counterparts in this dimension.”

Moving into the room Donnie, headed towards his counterpart, coming to a stop next to his bed. “Do you feel well enough to move?”

In front of him Donnie watched as his counterpart looked up at him, his eyes blurred yet still somehow the same shade of brown as his own. After a moment he spoke. “Ye-yeah…..I can move.”

Stepping back Donnie turned away from his counterpart and instead began to move back towards the door to the lab. “Come on. Master Splinter wants to see you all in the living room.” Pushing open the door Donnie turned, making sure the others were following him before leading them down the hallway and towards the living room as Splinter had asked.

 

****

** 2012 TURTLE’S POV **

****

****

It was oddly surreal. As they followed the turtle who claimed to be Donatello’s counterpart Leo could not help but look around them. The lair they were in was different. The bricks were not the dark red as theirs was, but instead a faint orangey color. Along the walls pictures had been hung, showing this dimension’s turtles, laughing, living, celebrating birthdays. Continuing to follow this dimension’s Donnie Leo felt his eyes widen as they emerged from the hallway they had been in, and stepped into a large round circular chamber that seemed to be at the center of the lair. A moment later Leo’s eyes widened again as he found two more turtle’s waiting for them; sitting on the couch. This dimension’s Raphael and…… “You’re…..me”

The alternate Leonardo looked at him and for a split second Leo was sure he saw a look of disgust flicker across his counterpart’s face. But the look vanished a moment later when the alternate Leonardo spoke. “In name only.”

Doing of the alternate Donnie indicated Leo helped guide his still injured brother towards a larger beanbag chair. As he helped lower Donnie into the chair Leo would not help but detect a faint growl coming from the alternate version of Raphael who was looking at them, an expression of anger flickering across his face. Once he was certain Donnie was comfortable Leo turned to look at his counterpart. “Thank you for helping me and my brothers.”

The alternate version of Donnie shrugged. “It was nothing.”

From his spot in the beanbag chair Donnie spoke. “If you don't mind me asking…..how did you find us?”

Alternate Donnie shrugged again. “We used Gravitonic sensors spread out around the city. They detected the flux of gravity just before you arrived.”

Donnie nodded, wincing slightly as his head throbbed with pain. “D-did you also detect our brother?”

But alternate Raph interrupted him. “You mean Michelangelo? Yeah we have him. He’s unconscious right now though.”

Something in the alternate Raph's voice told Leo something was not right. Against his will he reacted, his eyes narrowing, as his skin began to tingle. But it was Donnie who spoke next. “Is he alright?”

Alternate Raph's rolled his eyes his tone cold and short. “No. he was doing just fine till all of you showed up. Now he’s a mess again.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow as across the room alternate Donnie sighed. “Raph, it’s not that sim-”

But alternate Raph cut him off, his voice growing deep with anger. “Don’t give me that bullshit Donnie. You’ve seen the same things we’ve seen. He was doing fine, and then all of a sudden they show up and now he’s a total mess. If anything he may be WORSE than he was before. And it’s their fault!” as he spoke Raph gestured to Mikey’s brothers and father who all stiffened slightly at his words. Taking a deep breath Raph opened his mouth to continue his rant only to find himself cut off by a deep voice.

“ENOUGH MY SON.”

Everyone in the room shifted, turning to look towards the source of the voice. In the doorway to his rooms stood…… Donnie felt his eyes widen as he took in the sight of the alternate version of master Splinter. Unlike their version of Splinter this rat was short, his fur longer and slightly unkempt due to its length.

Everyone in the room watched silently as the aged rat took a deep breath, his tail moving behind him to close the door to his room before stepping deeper into the room. As he moved Splinter spoke. “My son I understand your anger. But I will not allow you to berate our guests when they themselves are not fully aware of the situation.”

Coming to a stop in the middle of the room Splinter turned to look at Michelangelo’s brothers, his eyes roving over each of their faces before lingering for a moment on his counterpart who met his gaze unflinchingly. After several moments Michelangelo’s father spoke. “What has happened to my son?”

Sighing deeply Splinter spoke. “Michelangelo’s spirit is in turmoil; torn between his sense of duty to you his family and his developing fondness for my own sons.”

Leo shifted. “What do you mean does that mean?”

Before Splinter could speak alternate Leo growled. “It means unlike you we treat Mikey like family.”

Splinter sighed again. “Hush Leonar-”

But Leo shook his head while at the same time getting to his feet and fixing Michelangelo’s family was a cold glare. “No sensei. Not this time. You people….” He pointed at Michelangelo’s family. “…treat him like dirt. Like he’s some kind of slave that you keep around out of the goodness of your hearts. You berate him, belittle him and abuse him for no reason. You-”

This time it was Leonardo who stood up, his face hardening into an equally cold glare as he faced his counterpart. “You know nothing of our family. Do not presume to lecture us about how we treat our brother.”

Alternate Leo growled again. “We know more than you think. And despite what you think he is not……… disgusting.”

As he said the words Leo watched his counterpart’s face, smiling as he watched an expression of shock flicker across his face before instantly being covered back up by the cold glare. After a moment Leonardo spoke. “How…do you….”

Leo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off this time by Donnie who spoke from his spot on the couch. “He’s also not stupid just because he can’t understand high complex concepts in a matter of seconds.”

Raph spoke up a moment later. “And he’s not weak just cause he avoids hurting people.”

For several seconds the tension in the lair seemed to sky rocket. On both sides of the room the turtles began to mentally prepaid, readying themselves for what felt like the very real possibility of an attack from their counterparts. After several moments Master Splinter spoke, his tone low and calm. “Enough. We did not come here to debate how Michelangelo has been treated. We came to retrieve him and bring him back home, where he belongs. We will collect him and then we will leave.”

From his spot in the middle of the room Splinter remained silent for a moment before speaking. “No, you will not.”

Master Splinter’s fur bristled slightly as he looked at his counterpart. “Why not?”

Splinter turned, looking directly at his counterpart. “Because Michelangelo has yet to make his decision.”

Master Splinter’s eyes narrowed. “And what decision would that be?”

Splinter met his counterpart’s gaze. “His decision about whether or not he wishes to return with you or remain here.”

For a full 10 seconds there was pure silence in the room as Mikey’s family absorbed what Splinter had said. It was Raphael who reacted first, getting to his feet before beginning to shout. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPSED TO MEAN!? WE RISKED OUR SHELLS TO RESCUE HIM AND NOW HE DOESN’T WANT TO COME BACK?!”

Splinter shook his head calmly, despite Raphael’s shouts. “As I said, Michelangelo has yet to make his decision.”

Again Raphael yelled. “THE FUCK HE HASN’T! WHERE IS HE?!”

Instantly Splinter’s stance changed, becoming defensive as though he expected an attack; when he spoke his tone was firm. “I will not allow you to bully or force Michelangelo into making a decision. He will make this decision on his own. And all of us will respect whatever choice he makes.”

For another 10 seconds the room the silent. As the seconds ticked by the tension seemed to grow. From behind their father Leo Raph and Donnie watched as Mikey’s family struggled to understand what was happening. It was Donatello who spoke next, his voice soft and slightly timid. “I…..have a question.”

Splinter shifted to look at him, his stance lessening slightly. “What is it?”

Donatello took a deep breath. “Well…….each of us has a counterpart in this world right? Me, my brothers, master Splinter. We all have counterparts here. But……where’s Mikey’s counterpart?”

In front of him Donatello watched as Splinter took a deep breath before speaking. “My son gave his life to keep his family safe.”

Raphael and Leonardo blinked uncertainly. “What? I do-”

But alternate Leo cut them off. “HE DIED. MURDERED BY THE FOOTCLAN.”

From his spot next to his son’s master Splinter spoke, his voice firm but calm. “My heart breaks for you. It truly does. But I will not allow you to hold Michelangelo hostage so as to fill some…….roll that your family has lost.”

Splinter’s alternate version turned to look at him, his gaze becoming cold. “Is that what you think? That we’re forcing Michelangelo to remain here out of a desire to have our lost brother back?”

Master Splinter nodded. “What other reason could you have?”

Again Splinter stiffed his tail thrashing angrily from side to side. Everyone watched as the smaller rat took a deep breath, working hard to steady himself. Behind him Splinter new his sons could see the signs of anger he was letting of. The trashing of his tail, the way his knuckles clenched his walking stick, the way his fur was standing on end. Forcing himself to take another breath Splinter spoke. “Why do you want Michelangelo back?”

As he spoke Splinter looked at his taller counterpart, watching the trained rat closely. But it was Donatello who spoke first. “He’s our brother.”

Behind him Splinter heard Leo mutter. “Could’ve fuckin fooled me.”

A moment later Raphael was on his feet shouting again. “YOU WANNA FUCKING GO ASSHOLE?!”

Instantly all 6 turtles in the room were on their feet, their hands going to their weapons and readying for battle. But the tension was split a moment later by a loud crack and Splinter snapped his tail like a whip, the cracking sound echoing in the large room making everyone flinch and turn to look at the source.

“ENOUGH!” Remaining calm Splinter continued to look at his counterpart who had remained seated. “I asked you a question; why did you come for Michelangelo?”

For several moments there was tense silence, broken only when Michelangelo’s father spoke. “Because he is part of our family; and family has a duty to each other. We came for Michelangelo out of that duty, the same duty that compels Michelangelo to return with us and continue fighting the footclan.”

Splinter’s eyes narrowed, his stance bristling with anger. “So it’s true……..you’re responsible for your family’s state.”

From behind him Splinter felt his son’s shift, slightly uncertain. “Sensei….what are you talking about?”

Splinter took another breath, forcing himself to wrestle with the building rage that was churning in his gut before speaking. “Since Michelangelo arrived you all been trying to figure out how this could have happened. How two sets of brothers seemingly identical could be so completely different? But something Michelangelo told me…….it gave me all the information I needed.”

Splinter pointed to his counterpart. “You used to be human. You used to be Hamato Yoshi didn’t you?”

Form his spot on the couch master Splinter nodded slowly. “Very smart….for a sewer rat. Yes, I used to be Hamato Yoshi; until the shredder stole that from me and murdered my family. So what?”

Splinter glared at him. “That’s the reason you’re sons are the way they are. That’s why they can only see people for their value and as tools and not for WHO they are. They were raised by a father who only wanted to use them to get his revenge.”

Again silence feel across the room as the occupants struggled to take in what had been said. It was Leonardo who spoke first. His hands gripping the hilts of his katanas with barely controlled anger. “That’s a lie!”

Slowly Splinter turned to look at Michelangelo’s brother. “Is it? Michelangelo told me once that you were all afraid of something. He could never figure out what but he saw it in all of you. A fear he couldn’t explain or understand. But I do. When you’re raised to see others as tools it’s hard to not see yourself the same way. That’s where all of your fears come from. It-”

But Donatello interrupted Splinter’s words. “THAT’S ABSURD!”

Again Splinter shifted, looking at Michelangelo’s genius brother. “Is it? Michelangelo has told me how you all fight with each other. Did you never notice WHY those fights occurred?”

Donatello bit his lip, trying to examine Splinter’s question. “Be-because we get on each other’s nerves. Like with any family.”

Splinter shook his head. “No. you fight with your brothers because you fear them. Just as you were taught to discard people and tools once they are of no use for you; you fear the same will happen to you. Once your family has no need for you, you fear they will get rid of you. Michelangelo and I have talked, I know of the fights you have with your brothers. They occur when you think one of them is trying to take your place. When one of them says or thinks that they can do something that you would normally do. It makes you afraid because you fear they will replace you and therefore have no need to keep you around.”

Splinter shifted, looking back to his own counterpart. “But you failed with Michelangelo. He doesn’t see people as tools. That’s why he could never understand his brother’s fears. Because he would never discard them.”

Slowly master Splinter got to his feet, towering over his smaller counterpart as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone. “I did not come here to be lectured on how to raise my sons. I came here for Michelangelo. You will give him to me and we will return home with him.”

In an instant Leo spoke, pulling both swords for their sheaths before taking up a defensive stance. “FUCK THAT.”

Master Splinter chuckled before speaking. “You’re quick to overlook your own errors when raising your children, rat. Or did you not know your sons are fucking around with each other?”

As he spoke, master Splinter pointed to the turtles behind his counterpart; a small sneer spreading across his face as he watched looks of shock, confusion and uncertainty flicker across their faces. From his spot Splinter spoke. “Of course I knew. I gave them my blessing to do so.”

Instantly a look of disgust rippled across Leonardo’s face. “That’s disgusting. How can you allow that?”

Splinter sighed sadly. “Because it’s not MY place to allow of forbid it. My son’s love each other, how they chose to express that love is up them.”

Behind him Splinter heard Leo growl as he spoke. “I’D MUCH RATHER BE DISGUESTING AND LOVE MY BROTHERS THEN BE A MONSTER AND HURT MY BROTHER THE WAY YOU DID. I-”

“ENOUGH!” master Splinter moved, shifting into a combat stance as he spoke. “THIS DEBAT IS POINTLESS. MICHELANGELO WILL RETURN HOME WITH US WHETHER YOU HAND HIM OVER OR NOT. AND HE WILL-”

“No………no…I won’t.”

It was like a spell fell over the room. All the tension and anger in the room seemed to momentarily vanish as everyone turned to look at the source of the new voice. There standing in the doorway, as white a ghost and trembling from head to foot stood Michelangelo. After a moment he spoke again, his voice shaking. “I….w-w-wont g-g-g ba-back.”


	15. Chapter 15

(REMEMBER FOLKS, FULL NAME MEANS 2003 TURTLES, SHORT NAME MEANS 2012 TURTLES; JUST THOUGHT I’D REMIND YOU.)

 

CHAPTER 15

 

He could feel them; the eyes of everyone in the room looking at him. He bit his lip, shuddering as he felt the eyes of his family staring at him in what he could only imagine was cold betrayal and fury. In front of him Leonardo spoke, “Mik-”

But a moment later he was cut off by Raph who let out a bellowing shout. “THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! WE’RE YOUR FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU ABANDON US FOR ……THEM?!”

As he spoke Raph flung his hands indicating their counterparts. Taking along deep shuddering breath Mikey spoke. “They….treat me more like family……then any of you ever did.”

Again Raph bellowed. “WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING SAY-”

A second later Mikey felt something in change, some deep damn he’d kept up this entire time exploded; unleashing…..

“BECAUSE IT’S THE FUCKING TRUTH RAPH!”

Instantly Raph’s voice died in his throat as his youngest brother shouted at him. he stood there, slightly stunned, watching as Mikey took a deep shuddering his breath, his expression of fear hardening into something MUCH colder. “18 years……for 18 years all of you have treated me like dirt. Like I was some huge……inconvenience to you. YOU used to beat me up Raph. I remember the bruises you’d leave on my arms and legs and how you’d call me a pussy for begging you to stop. You called it ‘training’ but it was all some game to you. And YOU…….”

Mikey rounded on Donnie. “YOU call me stupid and yell at me for bothering you in your lab. BUT if it weren’t for me you’d starve. WHO’S the stupid one Donnie?! Seems like forgetting to eat is a lot dumber than not being able to read some alien language you can BARELY FUCKING UNDERSTAND!”

Slowly Mikey turned, his arms body shaking in anger as he turned to look at his oldest brother. “I loved you……..and you called me disgusting. Well guess what BROTHER…” Mikey spat the last word like it was coated in poison. “….THEY don't think I’m disgusting.” As he spoke Mikey gestured to his family’s counterparts. “….they care about me and love me as if I was their own brother, and unlike you they RETURN my feelings!”

For a full 10 seconds no one said a word, then…..slowly…….Leo broke the silence. His tone making it clear what he was saying was not a question but a statement. “You’re sleeping with them.”

Slowly Mikey nodded. “Yes…….and it makes me happy. A LOT happier than I ever was with my REAL family.”

Mikey watched as Leo’s and Splinter’s eyes narrowed while Donnie’s and Raph's eyes widened in shock. “Mikey……you’re…….gay?”

Mikey rounded on his genius brother. “Yes. And I’m happy here. So…….so…..so just go away. Just lea-”

But master Splinter spoke, his voice cold and stern. “Enough of this prattling. I do not care how your brothers have treated you in the past Michelangelo. You have a duty to your family. Now come home and stop this foolishness.”

Slowly Mikey shifted, turning to look at the rat he’d called ‘father’ for 18 years. Taking a deep breath he spoke. “Splinter was right…….you don't care about us. We’re tools to you.”

Master Splinter stiffened, his tail lashing from side to side in barely controlled anger. When he spoke next his tone was no longer cold, but full of anger. “It does not matter. You have a duty to this family. To protect them and fight alongside them against their enemies. You-”

But Mikey interrupted him, shaking his head as he spoke. “You mean YOUR enemies. The ones you threw us at when you forced us to become part of your little war with shredder.”

Master Splinter’s fur bristled with barely controlled anger. But if Mikey saw this he ignored it, instead continuing to speak. “I’m sorry about what happened to your family Splinter. I’m sorry Tang-Shen and Miwa but……….but I don't care about them? I never knew them…..I care ab-”

But a split second later Mikey felt something cold and cruel wrap around his throat while at the same time lifting him off the floor. He gagged, choking and coughing as he struggled to draw breath as Master Splinter’s hand clamped down on his throat cutting off his air. In front of him his father’s normally calm face had become twisted, filled with a kind of rage Mikey had never seen before. He was limp, defenseless as his father shook him roughly. A moment later Master Splinter was bellowing at the top of his lungs in a tone that held no mercy or love.

“YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM! YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY FAMILY! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THEM AS THOUGH THEY ARE TRASH! I’LL-”

But Master Splinter’s words were cut off as something hard a small collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him while making him loose his grip of Mikey who fell to the ground in a choking, coughing heap of flesh and shell. Coughing and gagging, Mikey struggled to breath, blinking back tears he struggled to move, looking up he found Splinter had moved and now stood in front of him, his stance ready to attack. He flinched, feeling someone touch his shoulder. A moment later Splinter spoke, his voice cool but calm.

“You are no longer welcome in my family’s home. Leave.”

From the spot he’d been knocked to Master Splinter shifted, “Not until Michelangelo agrees to return with us.”

Instantly Mikey felt bodies close in around him. Blinking up through the tears that were still clinging to his face. He felt his heart tighten in a mixture of fear and pain as he found Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had closed around him while Splinter stood in front of all of them, each brother had their weapons out. Beyond them Mikey could see his own brothers, lined and ready their own weapons out although they looked slightly unsure of what was happening, while master Splinter glared in front of them.

In front of him Mikey heard Leo speak. “He chose to stay here. He’s not going anywhere with you.”

Mikey struggled to speak. He could feel it, the cold dread seeping into his bones. He hadn’t wanted this. Yes he wanted to stay here; but he hadn’t wanted to cause a fight between the two groups. Yet try as he might he simply could not get his voice to work; only managing to gasp and cough instead of speak. Above him Splinter was speaking. “I will say it one last time. You and your family are no longer welcome here. Leave or we shall force you to.”

Across from them Raph chuckled. “I’d like to see you try.”

It happened a moment later Raphael let out a roar of rage and lunged forward catching his counterpart by the waist. At almost the same time Leonardo lashed out only to find his blades meeting their match as his own counterpart reacted, blocking the attach and deflecting it. In seconds the situation seemed to dissolve. Raphael bellowed again lifting his counterpart off the floor and hurling him away, sending him crashing into the wall before lunging after him. At the same time both Leo and Leonardo shifted, their swords moving with expert skill, countering, parrying and attack each other in a storm of steel and sparks.

Donatello’s eyes narrowed, watching as his counterpart’s arms shook as he struggled to keep his bow staff up and ready for any attack. Rolling his eyes he moved, placing his staff back in its holster before striding forward. Planting a finger against his counterpart’s forehead Donatello pushed, toppling his counterpart with almost no effort and making him fall backwards into one of the beanbag chairs that dotted the living room. “Sit down before you faint. I didn’t spend a week nursing you back to help just to beat the sh-”

But his words were cut off as he felt something hard slam into his stomach making him double over coughing, a split second later he grunted in pain as the same something spun around slamming into his shoulder with enough force to lift him off the ground and send him flying backwards into one of the columns that flanked wither side of the living room area. Struggling to his feet Donatello cried out again as the same ‘something’ again slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Blinking through the tears that had formed in his eyes he could just make out the form of Michelangelo’s father standing in front of him, readying himself for another attack only to be stopped by Splinter rushed up behind his counterpart, forcing the larger rat to disengage and duck away or risk being hit by the attack.

 

 

** MICHELANGELO’S POV **

 

 

He blinked through the pain, barely able to think straight. His throat felt as though someone had poured boiling water down it. All around him he could hear the sounds of combat, and he could just make out the forms of his brother’s fighting their counterparts.

“No….no…..no….”

He mumbled to himself, struggling to force his seemingly useless body to do as he wanted; only managing to stagger to his feet after what felt like an eternity.

“No…..no……no…..”

He struggled to breathe, tears starting to stream down his face. He hadn’t wanted this. He just wanted to be happy. He hadn’t wanted to start this fight. In front of him he watched as the turtles and Splinter fought their counterparts. It was a savage fight, both versions of the turtles being equally matched in skill and speed, forcing them to resort to underhanded tactic so as to have any home of winning.

“……no…….no……NO.”

He just wanted to be happy. He didn’t want to be fought over. He didn’t want to cause problems. He just……wanted to be happy. In the back of his mind he heard Michelangelo’s voice.

‘ _How long did you remain silent when you were unhappy? How many times did you do what you were told regardless of how you felt about it? Do you not deserve the same happiness that others have? Why can’t you decide, to be selfish for once?_ ’

He blinked, his eyes narrowing on his father. Again he felt something inside him change. His breathing became ragged as he felt anger ripple through his body. His eyes flickered over his brothers, his anger growing as the memories of every mean or terrible thing they’d ever done to him flashed through his mind. A moment later his mouth opened and he shouted in a voice he’d heard before in his life.

“ **STOP IT!** ”

The scream was so loud it echoed off the walls making it seem 10 times louder than it had been originally. Instantly everyone froze, all of their heads turning to look at him as he leaned against the wall for support. Anger the likes of which h’d never felt coursed through his veins. His eyes narrowed, his muscles tensing as if readying himself to attack as he glared at his family.

“ **GET OUT!** ”

His brother’s blinked, uncertain of what to do. Tentatively Raphael spoke, his voice containing a hint of uncertainty. “Mi-”

But he cut Raph off, again shouting; “ **GET OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY!** ”

He felt it now, coursing through his veins like some white hot metal. It made his skin burn, his heart pound, and he could feel himself shaking as he ground his teeth together. He watched as across from him Leo opened his mouth to speak, no doubt trying to convince him to come back. He snarled in response, taking a shaky step forward as the beginnings of Leo’s voice reach his ears. “Mi-”

But he cut Leo off, shouting at his oldest brother for the first time in his entire life. “ **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GO AWAY! I’M NEVER GOING BACK! I’D RATHER DIE THAN GO BACK WITH YOU!”**

A moment later he was moving, his body having a will of its own as he rushed towards Leo and shoved him; sending his oldest brother staggering backwards. “ **JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I’M NEVER GOING BACK! I-** ”

But a second later his words were cut off as he felt something sharp and painful strike the side of his face. He staggered from the impact, reeling as he found his father had moved; stepping forwards only to draw his hand back and slap him across the face. For a full 30 seconds the lair was dead silent, not even the sound of everyone’s breathing met their ears.

Michelangelo stared up at his father, the ‘man’ he’d once looked up to as a source of guidance and inspiration. Above him Splinter glared down at him, his once warm eyes now blazing with a kind of furious betrayal Michelangelo had never seen before. After a few moments Master Splinter spoke; his voice low and cold. “Very well. you wish to remain here with these……perverts, so be it.” Before Michelangelo could reach Splinter reached out, grabbing the bandana before pulling it away, and tearing the orange fabric as he ripped it from Mikey’s face. “I banish you from this family. You are no longer a Hamato. And if we ever see you again you will considered an enemy.”

Behind Master Splinter, Raph spoke. “bu-”

But Raph's words were cut off as Splinter snapped his tail, the echo sounding like a gunshot in the lair. “BE SILENT RAPHAEL!” Instantly Raph fell silent; completely taken aback by the harsh, almost cruel tone of his father’s voice. Taking several breaths Michelangelo did his best to stand defiant, to stare up at his one loving father and match his gaze which burned with cold fury. “Now, GET OUT.”

Splinter remained still a moment more, before turning to Leo, Raph and Donnie. “We’re leaving. NOW.”

Mikey watched as Raph stared at Splinter, completely stunned. “but-”

But again Master Splinter cut him off. “NOW RAPHEAL!” even as he spoke master Splinter moved, striding forward before grabbing Donnie by the strap on his chest and dragging him to his feet before shoving him at Raph who only just managed to catch his half exhausted ad unconscious brother. A moment later Master Splinter turned, grabbing Raphael by the arm and half marching half dragging him along. “LEONARDO COME!”

Mikey watched as his oldest brother stood completely still for a moment. His face that of confusion and uncertainty. But the moment Splinter’s command reached his eyes Leo’s face changed, he nodded giving Mikey a look of confusion and disgust before turning to follow.

Mikey remained standing, glaring at his former family as they walked away from him. as they neared the entrance of the lair Mikey heard Donnie call to him. “I….I promise I’ll eat better.”

Despite the anger that still burned in his chest Mikey could not help but feel his heart clench painfully. He hoped Donnie was telling the truth. he hoped his family would be ok, he prayed they would stay safe and whole and not suffer because he wasn’t there anymore. But….at the same time……slowly Mikey turned, looking at Leo, Raph, Donnie and Splinter who looked uncertainly at him.

“I…….” his throat had become painfully dry. Against his will he was very aware of each of their gazes, so similar yet completely different from his brother’s gazes. “I…..I couldn’t……….” he bit his lip, struggling to put into words the nearly endless waves of emotions that were rushing through him, making him shake where he stood. “I……I couldn’t……I……I had…..to be…..selfish.”

It was Leo who moved first, taking a step towards the obviously upset turtle. “Mikey….”

But Leo’s voice trailed off. He’d intended to move and comfort Mikey, ot pull him into a warm and loving hug. Instead Mikey moved away, staggering backwards, away from him as though he was…..afraid. Leo bit his lip, watching as Mikey continued to shake after a moment the small turtle spoke weakly. “I……I’m sorry……I…….I need to……be alone right now.”

A moment later Mikey moved, rushing passed everyone before vanishing down the hallway, the sound of his door closing met their ears a few seconds later. Taking several deep breaths Leo looked around the lair his eyes settling uncertainly on Splinter who sighed softly. “give him time my sons. Michelangelo has just made a very big decision. It will take him some time to come to terms with the consequences of that decision.”

Despite Splinter’s words Leo did not feel better.

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

The lair was quiet, almost impossibly so. Donnie had vanished into his lab, Leo had gone with Splinter to meditate but he………

Raph sighed, catching the punching bag as it swung back towards him. He felt on edge, even as he gripped the abused leather of his punching bag he could not help but feel his senses straining, trying to pick up on the faintest sounds, or smells, anything to put himself at ease.

Taking a deep breath Raph released the punching bag, letting it swing back into place before taking his stance and resuming his assault. Against his will he could not help but imagine the face of his counterpart from earlier; each strike a direct hit. He couldn’t understand it; could what Splinter had said be true, could Mikey’s brother’s only see each other and others and tools to be used and discarded when they were of no more use? He couldn’t even imagine that; seeing the world like that.

His brothers were not tools, he loved them, would die to protect them, they-

But a moment later Raph's head jerked in the direction of his door as a soft knock came from the other side, followed a moment later by an almost impossibly soft voice speaking. “Raph…..can…..can I come in?”

Slowly he moved, moving towards the door before opening it to find Mikey standing on the other side. “Mikey…..”

Slowly Mikey looked up at his, his eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion. “I……can…..can I come in?”

Swallowing painfully Raph nodded, stepping aside and allowing Mikey to step into his room before closing the door behind him. turning Raph watched as Mikey shifted, obviously uncertain about what to do. Taking the lead Raph spoke. “Did you wanna sit down?”

Again Mikey turned to look at him, his young face filled with confusion. Slowly he nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Guiding the smaller turtle towards the bed Raph watched uncertainly as Mikey sat down, pulling his knees against his chest without saying a word. Biting his lip Raph moved, sitting a small distance away from Mikey so as not to make the small turtle feel crowded right now. He wanted to say something, to ask Mikey if he was ok. To see if there was anything he could do to help the smaller turtle. and yet every part of his brain was telling him to remain silent. So he did, remaining silent for several minutes as he watched Mikey shift back and forth before….

“I’m a terrible person?”

Raph felt his eyes widen at Mikey’s words. He watched as Mikey shifted, looking at him with eyes that pleaded with him. Shaking his head slowly Raph spoke. “No. No you’re no-”

But Mikey cut him off, his voice shaking as he stammered and spoke. “B-but they w-were my family. H-how……..h-how could I just-”

Raph shifted, reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder, pulling the smaller turtle into a soft but secure hug. “Mikey, listen to me.” He paused making sure his arms were wrapped firmly around Mikey’s shoulders and sides before he spoke. “You are not a bad person. You are so kind and loving and you deserve to be happy. Your family……they should never have treated you like that. They should have kept you safe and protected, but instead they abused and used you. but they’re gone now, and they will never EVER hurt you again. I promise.”

Mikey sniffed softly, shifting so as to look up at Raph who looked down at him, their eyes connecting. Again Mikey sniffed softly. Taking a deep breath Raph reached up, wiping the small trickle of tears that were flowing down Mikey's face. “They will never hurt you again Mikey. and being happy about that doesn’t make you a bad person. I promise.”

For several moments they stayed like this, Raph holding Mikey’s head, gently cupping both cheeks with his hands. But then…..slowly……..

Raph inhaled, filling his nose and lungs with Mikey’s scent as his and smaller turtle’s lips connected. It was a gentle kiss, one that Raph hoped would communicate all the subtle intricacies and nuances that his words could not. He meant it. Mikey’s family would never hurt him again. And if they ever tried he, Raph; would tear them apart and kill them with his bare hands.

Slowly his thoughts began to shift, groaning softly as he felt Mikey shift; turning to face Raph so they were chest to chest. Raph's hands drifted, running along the sides of Mikey’s neck before his slowly sliding down his shell, pulling Mikey closer against him. In response Mikey shuddered, pulling away from the kiss to let out a soft moan. Gently Raph leaned in, brushing his lips against Mikey’s. giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted to. A moment later a deep churr came from both turtles as Mikey pressed his lips closer.

As they kisses Raph's hands began to move again, traveling down Mikey’s chutes before coming to rest against his hips, his thumbs drawing small shapes against Mikey’s skin. A moment later Raph shifted, leaning backwards so he and Mikey were laying across his bed before rolling so they were both on their sides. He pressed in; capturing Mikey’s lips again in a slightly more aggressive kiss that earned him a stronger shudder for his effort.

He felt Mikey’s hands move, gently roaming Raph's muscular chest as they kissed; his fingers gently tracing the plates in his plastron. After several minutes they broke apart. Raph watched as Mikey inhaled deep lungfuls of air, almost panting. Something in his grew. He purred, pressing against Mikey, rolling their bodies together until he was straddling Mikey’s perfect body while Mikey lay under him.

He felt Mikey gasp, Mikey’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly. “Raph…..”

A moment later a faint smile spread across Raph's face as he ground their hips together, forcing their bugles to rub together pleasurably. He pressed in, claiming Mikey’s lips again while one of his hands moved. He smiled as Mikey jerked, breaking the kiss so his head could roll back as he loud out a loud moan. Gently Raph continued, grinding the palm of his free hand against Mikey’s bulge; earning himself another moan from the smaller turtle. Again he smiled, leaning in to gently nip at the side of Mikey’s neck, making Mikey gasp and cling tighter while his organ throbbed almost painfully from inside it’s fleshy housing. He leaned in, huskily whispering into Mikey’s ear. “Drop down.”

Mikey shuddered as Raph's husky and commanding voice rippled through him. there was something about the tone, something in the way Raph spoke; it wasn’t a suggestion or an offer it was a command. A sharp gasp followed by a deep moaning whimper slipped through Mikey’s lips as he felt his body reach it’s peak. A moment later he shuddered as he felt his organ hot the cool air of Raph's bedroom, almost instantly being met by Raph's waiting fingers.

Mikey’s grip on Raph's shoulder tightening, his nails digging roughly into Raph's skin as he felt the larger turtle’s fingers wrap around his sensitive flesh. He tried to speak, tried to breath; but he could manage nothing beyond the shallow gasps he was letting off. Raph seemed to be taking over, his scent was intoxicating filling Mikey’s lungs, with each breath making him pant and shudder. A second later Mikey’s body stiffened suddenly as he felt Raph move, his hand slowly shifting so to….

Mikey's head jerked off the mattress, looking down as he watched Raph slip his own organ into the grip. Raph smiled, rubbing their lengths together in the same hands, making a decadent almost sinfully good shudder ripple through Mikey’s bodies. Slowly he began to move, pumping their organs in unison making smile shudder and gasp. Raph leaned in, again nipping at Mikey’s neck making the smaller turtle gasp and tighten his grip; sending a shudder through Raph's own body. He could feel it now, the small tingles of pleasure starting to creep along his skin; making his body tingle and itch. He wanted to speed up, to move his hand faster and faster and make Mikey cry out more.

But he held himself back, instead moving his hips in time with his hand. Beneath him Mikey gasped loudly. Instantly he swooped down, capturing Mikey’s perfect green lips in another kiss, while allowing his hand to speed up just a little. He groaned, his own churr emanating from his throat as he felt one pass through Mikey’s body. A moment later he broke the kiss, a ragged pant escaping his lips.

It was starting to catch up with him. the feeling of having Mikey under him, their bodies pressed tightly together. The sharp sting that turned to pleasure as Mikey’s nails dug deeper into his skin. And the perfect feeling of Mikey’s organ throbbing against his own. Against his will he groaned, beginning to pant as the tingles of pleasure became stronger and stronger.

Beneath him Mikey moaned, churred and shuddered. His face was tightened in an expression of pure pleasure as Raph's hand began to move faster and faster. It was almost too much. He could feel Raph pressing down against him, pinning him to the mattress. And yet this feeling wasn’t oppressive. If anything the feeling of having Raph above him, pinning him down was comforting. It brought with it a kind of….security.

He bit his lip, struggling to keep breathing as the waves of pleasure that were battering his body grew stronger and stronger. His grip on Raph's shoulders tightened an action that made Raph purr; his whole body shuddering as his hand sped up. Mikey’s eyes drifted closed, his body shuddering violently as he felt the last of his resistance vanish. With the last of his awareness he rushed forward capturing Raph's lips in a deep ragged kiss seconds before his entire body went stiff as his orgasm slammed into him like a truck.

Raph grunted, shuddering as he felt Mikey’s fingernails rake his shoulders and neck. He churred deeply, pinning Mikey against his mattress as the kiss deepened, his tongue slipping into Mikey’s mouth to claim the smaller turtle. He could feel it, Mikey’s organ twitching and throbbing as his seed coated Raph's hand; adding a kind of slickness to his touch that was rapidly bringing Raph towards his own orgasm.

A moment later he broke the kiss, panting raggedly as his felt his own organ start to twitch and throb. He threw himself forward, aggressively kissing Mikey as they both rode through their orgasms. Against his will Raph shuddered, his hands were slick with both his and Raph's seed. Mikey’s lips against his felt beyond perfect. The feeling of Mikey’s body pressed against his, pinned almost helpless and the scent rolling off both their bodies. It was all intoxicating.

He felt Mikey’s body relax. His muscles finally releasing their rigid hold over him as Mikey’s orgasm slowly began to drain away. A deep low churr rippled through Mikey’s body soon joined by Raph's own churr. Raph's hand began to slow allowing both of them to catch their breath as their orgasms finally died. Panting softly, Raph shifted; laying himself down next to Mikey while at the same time turning Mikey’s body so they were facing each other.

He reached out, gently running his fingers against Mikey’s cheek. He watched as Mikey breathed, his chest rising and falling slowly. But it was Mikey’s face that drew Raph's attention the most. Gone was the look of confusion, fear and uncertainty; instead replaced with a look of warmth and contentment. He smiled as Mikey shifted, moving a little closer together. His hands moved, running along Mikey’s sides, helping the smaller turtle to get as close as possible.

“Raph….”

Again Raph smiled, leaning in to gently nuzzling Mikey’s jaw and neck. “Shhhhhhhhh. Just sleep now. Ok?”

He watched as Mikey shifted, looking at him for a moment before smiling and leaning in for one final kiss before closing his eyes. Leaning in himself, Raph gently kissed Mikey's forehead before closing his own eyes, allowing sleep to take him seconds later.

 

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

 

He sat at his desk, watching he footage over and over. He’d seen it easily 100 times so far and yet……

He bit his lip, watching as the three mutant turtle and rat moved to the center of rooftop before the turtle with the purple bandana pulled out a small white triangular shaped device from a bag that was slung over his shoulder. He watched as the turtle placed the device on the roof before he and the others retreated back several feet.

A moment later a large green portal sprang up, glowing a sickly green color in the nighttime light. He watched as the rat moved first, stepping forward and into the portal before vanishing in a flash of bright green light. As all this happened the screen of the video shifted slightly, becoming filled with a faint static that prevented him from seeing the normally high definition video the cameras normally recorded at.

Never the less, this static did not prevent him from seeing as the remaining three turtles followed the rat, vanishing into the portal with their own flashes of light. The portal itself remained open a moment longer, before letting off its own flash of light and vanishing.

As the video ended Stockman shifted looking down at the other computer screens. Unlike the screen he’d been watching the video on these screens showed data. During the time the portal had been open, systems all over the city had gone haywire; picking up signals and information that appeared to come from nowhere.

Of course he knew better. He knew the signals and data that had seemingly appeared out of thin air had in fact traveled through the portal just as the turtles and rat had and begun to influence their world. And it was this that interested him most of all. If the turtles had alternate counterparts from this other dimension, was it possible that there were counterparts to everyone else? A Karai counterpart? A shredder counterpart? A Stockman counterpart?

As he watched the data crawl across the screens he could not help but see his reflection in the glass, his eye drifting towards the patch covering the eye that shredder had taken from him. his eyes drifted back to the data on the screen. Did his counterpart suffer that dimension’s shredder’s wrath too? Had he too been punished for failing to kill the turtles? Did that stockman suffer the same indignancies? Had he too been pushed around, abused and subject to men less intelligent? Or was it possible……

A smile began to spread across Stockman’s face as his plan began to form.

 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

2012 TURTLES POV

 

 

The lair had become silent, almost painfully so. Not a single sound pierced or echoed in the maddeningly still air. Donnie sighed, looking down at the components he’d laid out on his desk. He’d meant to work on them. Meant to use them to build……….something he and his family could use. But now……he didn’t feel like working on it anymore. He bit his lip, his eyes moving on their own; looking around him at all the mechanical gadgets he’d built. Once they had made him feel proud, they made him feel in a way superior to his other brothers, a way for him to stick out above them. But now……

‘G _o away Mikey! You’re so annoying! Why do you keep bothering me?! You’re too stupid to understand how important this is. I’ll eat when I’m done! STOP BOTHERING ME!’_

His heart clenched as the memory of what he’d said washed over him. Had he really been so cruel to Mikey? it…….it almost didn’t seem real? Like he was trapped in some kind of dream with no way of waking up. Mikey……was………gone……..possibly forever.

Things had felt…..wrong since they’d come back. The moment they’d returned master Splinter had left them; when Raph had asked where he was going Splinter had snapped at them, rounding on them with a look of anger covering his face before saying he was going to meditate and that they were not to leave the lair, in a voice that barely concealed his rage.

They’d split up after that, each of them feeling like they were in a daze. Naturally Donnie had wound up in his lab, a place he normally felt safe and in control. He’d hoped it would help, hoped being surrounded by mechanical gadgetry and his familiar tools would work to focus his mind. It didn’t. now he sat here, alone in his lab; with the echoes of the past haunting him.

How could he have been so mean? No……no mean didn’t begin to describe the way he’d acted. He’d been…….cruel. Mikey had only ever tried to help him. But he’d yelled and insulted and treated Mikey like dirt. No wonder his brother wanted nothing to do with them. No won-

“EARTH TO DONNIE!”

Blinking Donnie found himself pulled from his thoughts as he found Raphael standing in front of him; a small plate held in his hand. Filching at Raph's sudden appearance Donnie felt his heart jolt. “R-R-Raph!”

In front of him his brother nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been calling you for 5 minutes. It’s time for you to eat.”

Donnie blinked up at his brother; his brain struggling to work through the cloud of emotions he was experiencing. “I…….what?”

Raph sighed before gesturing with the small plate he held. Looking down at the plate Donnie found that Raph had made him a sandwich; turkey with algae and pickles. For a moment he sat there, simply staring at the food Raph had made for him.

Then…….slowly………Donnie felt his chest begin to heave. He bit his lip, trying to bring his suddenly ragged breathing under control. But it was no use. He blinked, feeling white hot tears trickle down his face. In front of him Raph moved, speaking uncertainly while at the same time setting the plate down on one of the few free spaces on the counter. “Donnie……what’s wrong. Come on, talk to me. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.”

Raph's words only made him cry harder. He reached up and covered his mouth, trying to hold back the choking sobs that started to seep through. How many times had Mikey wondered that? How many times after Donnie had yelled and insulted and thrown him out had Mikey asked what he’d done wrong? He felt Raph moving, trying to comfort him in any way possible. His older brother continuously said his name, trying to get him to speak and explain what was going through his mind. and yet, each time he tried to respond he could only sob, his sides shaking and heaving as tears leaked out of his eyes and trickled down his face.

He was horrible; not just horrible, but terrible and evil and cruel. He’d hurt his brother, his ego and arrogance blinding him to the fact that his words had an effect on his younger sibling. Even now, after Raph had made him his favorite sandwich he was hurting him; making his older brother feel helpless and confused as he sat there sobbing like a child. Through the sorrow and pain Donnie felt something touch him. For a moment his mind went blank, his overworked brain struggling to comprehend what has happened. Blinking slowly Donnie found that Raph had moved in and had wrapped both his arms around Donnie’s shoulders in a tight hug.

He’d never been one for physical contact. He was a scientist, he was too busy with projects and ideas and……science to bother with hugs and other signs of affection. And yet…….now…….

His body moved on its own, his arms coming up to mimic Raph's grip, wrapping around his brothers shoulders so as to complete the hug. And then it really started, his sobbing making his entire body shake and tremble as wave after wave of sorrow and fear and pain washed through him; making him cry and sob until his entire body felt numb and empty. Raph remained silent, holding him tightly; somehow keeping him from slipping and falling into the impossibly deep void of sadness and pain.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It simply ceased to matter. All he could do was cling to his brother and sob until he couldn’t feel anything. Then………slowly……he pulled back; looking up at his brother, startled to find that tears also covered Raph's face as thoroughly as they covered his. He sniffed softly. His entire body felt weak, like he’d been training for hours and hours without a break. In front of him Raphael spoke softly. “Come on.”

He opened his mouth, trying to resist, trying to find some reason why he should stay and keep working. And yet when he opened his mouth he found that he could not speak. Gently he allowed Raph to pull him from his work stool, guiding him through his lab and towards the small bed he kept in the corner. Allowing himself to be moved Donnie groaned softly as Raph pushed him down onto the mattress before climbing in next to him and covering them both in blankets. A moment later Raph's touch returned him as the muscular turtle pulled him back into the hug they’d shared before.

Taking several deep breaths Donnie forced himself to speak. “R-r-r-ra-Raph….”

Next to him Raph shifted, pulling their bodies gently together. “I know Donnie. I miss him too.”

Swallowing painfully Donnie continued. “I’m…..s-s-sorry…..for calling you stupid when we were younger. I’m so sorry.”

Raph chuckled, his grip tightening on Donnie’s shoulders. “It’s fine. I was pretty dumb before. And……and I’m…….sorry…….for calling you a nerd and a know-it-all.”

Donnie sniffed loudly. “T-t-thank you.”

For how long they staid like this neither of them knew. It was….comforting. They so rarely made contact with each other anymore, Splinter having told them it was inappropriate for warriors to hug one another. But now……there was no denying it. It felt good to hold or be held.

Taking a deep breath Donnie shifting slightly, looking up at Raph who was looking at him. remaining silent Donnie’s eyes roved across Raph's face, taking in the shape of his cheeks, the shape of his eyes…….the curve of his lips. Against his will Donnie bit his lip. “R-Raph……can I……ask you something?”

Raph shifted before nodding. “Yeah.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke. “Before…….when Mikey…….told us…..he was gay. You…….you didn’t react the same as me or Leo……you didn’t seem…….surprised. Why is that?”

Donnie felt Raph shift again. “I…….do you really wanna know?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah…..I do.”

He watched as Raph remained silent for several moments, his eyes shifting slightly as he thought before; “Because…….he’s not the only one.”

Donnie felt his eyes widen as Raph's response. For several moments they lay there in silence; Donnie looking stunned at Raphael who was clearing a bit uncomfortable under his brother’s gaze.

“You….”

But Raph cut him off, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Surprise. The big tough brother wants to kiss guys. Just get your insults out of the way now.”

Slowly Donnie shook his head. “Raph……..no…….I……I would never insult you about this.”

Raph blinked at him obviously a bit taken aback. “R-realy?”

Donnie shook his head. “Raph……a person’s sexuality is something I would never mock them for.”

Again Raph blinked. “I……..ok.”

They fell into silence, broken after several minutes when Donnie spoke. “I…..can…..can I ask-“

Donnie fell silent as Raph looked at him. “Since I was 15…….that’s how long I’ve known.”

Donnie felt his eyes widen. Four years?! For four years Raph had been hiding and suppressing this part of himself? Swallowing nervously Donnie spoke again. “H-how………how have you not said anything before now?”

Raph laughed darkly. “And say what? Hey Leo come here, I wanna suck your dick. Or hey Mikey get over her so I can mount you. The hell was I supposed to say Donnie? It was easy to hide. Just wake up, and every time so gay thought creeps into my mind, I’d growl and try to focus on something else. It was easy to be pissed off than gay.”

Shifting slightly Donnie looked at his brother. It was a bit alarming to him just how angry Raph was sounding. Yet the anger wasn’t directed at him or at anyone else; but instead at Raph. Reaching out Donnie touched Raph's bicep. “Raph……….”

He’d seen it. Seen his brother’s growing anger and frustration. And for years he’d wondered what was causing it. But now……to finally know the cause. He felt their eyes connected; Raph's greens eyes meeting Donnie’s brown ones. For several moments there was silence, but then…….

Before he knew what was happening a gently churr was rippled through Raph's chest as he felt Donnie close the distance between their lips. It was wrong, it was horribly unimaginably wrong, and yet……

He pressed back against Donnie, returning the kiss. The churr deepened, urging him to move forward. He shifted, pulling Donnie closer against him while at the same time rolling so he could half lay next to and half pin Donnie against the mattress. A moment later a deep shudder rippled through his body as he felt Donnie’s hands press against his chest before moving to gently rub against his collarbone. He pressed in further, becoming a bit more aggressive with the kiss; his tongue slipping out to run along Donnie’s lips.

How many times had he dreamed of this? how many times had he woken up in the dead of night with a raging and impossibly hard erection because he’d dreamt of pinning and kissing his brother like this? growling in frustration Raph pressed in harder, rolling until he was ontop of Donatello, straddling his brother’s hips; another churr rippling through both their bodies as their pouches ground together pleasurably. It was wrong. Donnie was his brother; his little nerdy brother who he’d always used to pick on and bully, but now……

Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Raph took a deep shuddering breath as he looked down at Donnie who was mimicking him in drawing in deep breaths. How long had he felt this way? How many nights had he forced himself to stay awake for fear of his brother visiting him like this in his dreams? How many times had he felt shame and humiliation when he’d found himself aroused during training by the close proximity to Donnie? But now……..

He pressed in capturing Donnie’s lips again in a more aggressive kiss. He was losing himself. He would be able to go back after this. He growled into the kiss, his tongue pushing into Donnie’s mouth claiming it. A moment later he broke the kiss, his back arching automatically as a deep shudder of pleasure rippled through his body. “D-DON-”

Beneath him Donnie smiled, continuing to gently rub his thumb against his brother’s slit. “Shhhhhhh. It’s ok Raph. You don't have to hide it. It’s ok.”

Raph panted, almost going cross-eyed from the feelings of pleasure that were rippling through him. it felt good, mind-numbingly almost painfully good. He’d touched himself before obviously, jerking off when his arousal became too great to ignore; but this.

Against his will Raph's churred deeply, feeling as though his body was growing hotter and hotter for a moment before…… “AHHHHHHHHH!”

He felt his pouch retract, allowing his organ to sleep free into Donnie’s waiting fingers, which instantly wrapped around his shaft; giving it a gentle squeeze. Raph's hands balled into fists, while his back arched and he let out a painfully strangled moan. It felt soooooooooooooo good. Beneath him he felt Donnie purr slightly, only adding to the feelings of pleasure that were now racing through Raph's body. somehow through the nearly blinding pleasure he was feeling Raph managed to speak. “W-w-wait……Do-Donnie…..you…..”

But Donnie silenced him with a gentle squeeze to his member. “It’s ok, Raph…..” a moment later a kind of electric shock passed through Raph's body as he felt something new brush against his organ; something warm and hard. He forced himself to breath, inhaling as he slowly looked down and found that Donnie’s organ had too slipped free and was now pressed against his. He moved, his eyes coming to meet Donnie’s perfect brown orbs. “Don…….”

A moment later he pulled Donnie into another kiss this one much deeper and passionate than the ones before. It was impossible to describe what he was feeling. All he could do was cling to Donnie and pray he understood the emotions. Donnie purred into the kiss, his hands slowly starting to move; stroking both his and Raph's organs at the same time. He felt a shudder pass through his as Raph growled; a deep throated, commanding growl that made Donnie’s skin prickle as goosebumps sprang up. he sped up his movements, nothing the way Raph's body was grinding against his. They broke apart, their foreheads rusting against each other’s as both of them struggled to breath.

It felt so good. Super good, amazingly good, painfully earth shatteringly good. His body was moving on its own grinding and humping into Donnie’s hand which in turn squeezed and massaged his needy flesh. He could barely think. Each time he tried another wave of pleasure would wash through him making his toes curl and uncurl. Below him he could see that Donnie was in a similar state; the brainy turtle’s eyes were glazed over slightly and Raph could not help but purr with want each time Donnie moaned softly. He wanted more.

He pressed in, his tongue coming out to lick the side of Donnie’s neck needily. His reward was more than worth it as Donnie let out a gasp. “R-r-Raph…..”

His only response was to growl, his tongue licking that same spot again; earning himself another gasp accompanied a moment later by a low moan. He attached himself to that length of flesh; licking and kissing it; making Donnie shudder and moan each time. It felt so…..right. The feeling of Donnie beneath him; quivering and shuddering and responding to his touches. It felt so right.

Donnie’s hand sped up, again making Raph's back arch as he moaned loudly. He could feel it now. The white hot coil of pleasure that had been building in his gut; it was getting tighter. He panted loudly, not even caring if anyone could hear them. Beneath him he felt Donnie shudder; the purple turtle’s eyes drifting closed for a moment before.

Raph watched almost in slow motion as the shudder started at Donnie’s face before slowly starting to move, traveling down his neck, through his chest and passed his stomach before finally reaching its goal. Donnie’s mouth flew open as the loudest moan yet ripped through his lips. His entire body was shaking as every nerve in his body tingled and burned. His hand moved on its own, continuing to pump his and Raph's organ even as; “R-Raph!”

Instantly Raph's lips were on his, cutting off Donnie’s voice as the smaller turtle’s climax ravaged him. Raph purred into the kiss as he felt a new sensation reach him; a feeling of warm slickness quickly covering his cock. If anything it made him move faster, the feeling of Donnie’s seed quickly covering his organ making him want his own climax that much more.

He pulled Donnie’s body against his; shuddering as for a heartbeat he felt he might explode. Nothing had ever felt this good; not even the times he’d taken care of himself. He crushed his lips against Donnie’s determined to keep kissing the egghead turtle until both of them passed out. His body moved on its own; continuing to thrust and hump against Donnie’s hand until it was covered in both their seeds. Occasionally Donnie would break away, managing to gasp for air for a split second before Raph's lips reclaimed his.

It felt amazing. He was lightheaded from the kissing, with Raph's body weight pushing down on him pinning him to the mattress; at the same time he could feel Raph's organ throbbing and pulsing as load after load of his brother’s seed erupted from his body coating his fingers in the sticky emissions. Time stopped mattering to him. all he could think of was how good it all felt. The feeling of Raph's lips against his, Raph's chest against his, Raph's organ against his; it as all so perfect.

Slowly he felt Raph's grip loosen. He panted; shuddering and whimpering uncontrollably as Raph broke the kiss allowing them both to gasp and pant for breath. Gently Donnie’s hand came to a stop but remained around their organs; gently squeezing and massaging them as the last of their pleasure slowly drained form their bodies.

“D-d-don-Donnie…..”

He struggled to think straight, his whole body shaking as a wave of fatigue and exhaustion washed through him. Beneath him Donnie moved, his head leaving the pillow before planting a soft and gentle kiss against his lips. He purred into the kiss. Determined to make Donnie understand just how perfectly mind numbingly amazing he felt. Donnie smiled, up at his brother. He could see that something inside Raph had changed; some internal pain that had been there before was now gone. Raph's face seemed softer; his eyes filled with a little less anger.

Slowly his hand moved, releasing their organs before appearing out from under the blanket. Donnie felt his face heat up slightly; his hand was covered in cum. He could still feel globs of it clinging to his stomach and hips; but he made no effect to remove them. if anything they felt……oddly pleasant. Looking back at Raphael Donnie watched as his muscle bound brother shifted, slowly picking up a spare rag from the floor before bringing it to his hand and starting to gently clean it. “S-s-sorry.”

A million responses flashed through Donnie’s mind; yet all he could do was giggle at Raph's embarrassment. Once his hand was clean it vanished back under the blanket; wrapped around Raph's waist as the larger turtle began to move so he was laying on his back with Donnie laying half against half on top of his chest. They were both spent, the fatigue of their recent activities finally catching up with them. Raph groaned softly as he felt his eyes begin to drift closed. “Raph?”

He groaned again, doing his best to remain awake while Donnie spoke softly. “Please don't hide anymore. I’ll be here for you. I promise.”

Despite his fatigue Raph felt his heart clench. How many times had he yelled at or insulted Donnie before? And yet, right now…..

Shifting slightly Raph kissed the top of Donnie’s head. “ok.”

 

 

** LATER **

Slowly Raph's eyes opened. He’d heard something. For several moments he remained motionless; his eyes straining against the silence of the lair. Against his chest Donnie was breathing gently, a smile covering the egghead’s face as his chest slowly rose and fe-

There it was again. A kind of……dragging sound? As carefully as he could Raph moved, slowly shifting Donnie off his chest. Where was that sound coming from? As he moved to sit up Donnie groaned softly. “Raph?”

Biting his lip Raph moved, leaning down to gently reassure Donnie. “It’s ok Donnie. Go back to sleep.”

Donnie looked up at him, his voice soft and half filled with sleep. “What’s going on?”

Raph shook his head. “I heard something. I’m gunna go check it out. Ok?”

Donnie looked up at him silently, an expression of uncertainty flickering across his face before; “Y-you’re not…..mad……are you?”

Again Raph felt his heart clench at Donnie’s words. Leaning in he gently kissed Donnie’s forehead. “No. I’m…….i’m not mad…..for the first time in a long time. I’m…….i’m happy right no-”

Again the dragging sound reached his ears. Turning to look at the door leading from the lab Raph spoke. “Stay here. I’m gunna check out the noise and then I’ll be back. Ok?”

Donnie nodded slowly, his eyes drifting back closed as he lay back down on the bed. Remaining there long enough to pull the blankets back over Donnie’s body; Raph moved as quickly as he could. Making his way to the lab door Raph gently opened the door before peeking out into the living room. As far as he could see the lair was pitch black. All the lights had been turned off and aph had no doubt it was literally the middle of the night.

Again the sound reached him; fabric being dragged across the floor…..coming from…….the entrance? Pausing for a moment Raph looked back at his sleeping brother’s form before exiting the lab and moving through the darkness. Climbing the small stairway that led to the exit, Raph did his best to remain as silent as possible. Raph's eyes widened as he found the door to the lair had been left ajar when someone had passed through it.

Silently he moved forward; his back pressed firmly against the wall of the tunnel as he moved. It couldn’t have been footclan; they’d all be dead or in chains by now. Kraang would have just shot them. and normal human would be screaming their heads off. So who-

Raph's train of thought ended as he watched a spark of light burst into existence in front of him. Straining his eyes to see what was going on Raph squinted ahead of him. he could see a form……a……rat…..master Splinter…..standing next to…..a barrel?

Remaining in the shadows Raph watched as master Splinter moved, dropping the match he’d lit into the metal barrel which instantly roared to life as its contents caught fire. Raph's eyes narrowed; with the flood of light he could see the form of a large sack that lay next to Splinter’s feet. For a few moments Splinter did nothing, allowing the flames in the barrel to grow in strength. But after several minutes Splinter moved, bending down to pull something from the sack at his feet. Still struggling to see in the newfound bright light Raph watched as Splinter dropped the thing he’d pulled out into the barrel which sparked and growled as the flames consumed what had been put into.

Biting his lip Raph acted, remaining silent but moving forward a few steps so he could better make out what was happening. Again Splinter moved; bending down to pull something from the sack. Raph's eyes narrowed as the object appeared. It almost looked like…..

A moment later Raph's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror as he watch Splinter produce a handful of Mikey’s old comic books her dropping them into the flames.


End file.
